Love can be shared
by jess-luvs-music
Summary: When Isabella was only 1 year old she was kidnapped and put up for adoption…. No one knew who kidnapped her…. It was Esme’s sister Sasha.
1. LCBS Intro

**Edward Mason Jr. :**

**Edward Mason Sr.**

**Elizabeth Mason**

_Isabella Marie Cullen :_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme Cullen_

_Emmett Cullen_

**Alice Mary Swan :**

**Charlie Swan**

**Rene Swan**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

_Jasper Hale :_

_James Hale_

_Lillian Victoria Hale_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

**Rosalie Lillian Hale :**

**James Hale**

**Lillian Victoria Hale**

**Jasper Hale**

_Emmett Cullen:_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme Cullen_

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

When Isabella was only 1 year old she was kidnapped and put up for adoption. Her real life was with her mother Esme Cullen, her father Carlisle Cullen and brother Emmett Cullen. No one knew who kidnapped her. It was Esme's sister Sasha. Before Bella was born her grandmother died, she entitled all her riches, houses, cars, everything she owned to her first granddaughter. Sasha and Esme were both pregnant, but Sasha was suppose to give birth before Esme. Esme never cared about the money, she loved her son and her new to be daughter, she would give up that money for them. But Sasha was dumb and naïve. Esme had an accident and had to go into labor earlier then she thought. She soon had a beautiful Baby girl named Isabella Marie Cullen. Then Sasha found out and after giving birth to Tanya Denali, she planned a way to get her mother's money. She got Bella Kidnapped, she took her far away from her home, from Alaska to Forks. That's were Bella was adopted by Rene and Charlie Swan. They had a daughter, Alice Mary Swan, but Rene worked in a adoption agency and fell in love with Bella. Soon they were a family, but then Rene fell out of love and hated Forks. After 3 years of living there she packed Alice, and Bella's stuff and moved to Arizona. She met Phil a few years later, they married and cared for Bella and Alice. They both loved there dad very much and visited when ever they could. So this is where the story begins. Bella knows nothing of her other life, she lives in Arizona with her sister older sister Alice, but they were moving back to Forks to give mom and Phil time to travel. This made Charlie happy.


	2. Chapter 1

15 years later after the kidnap.

Bella age: 16

Alice age: 17

Edward age: 17

Rose age: 18

Jasper age: 18

Emmett age: 19

* * *

"Bella what are you wearing?"

"Alice please, it's home time not going out time. I can wear sweats around the house can't I?" my sister Alice always had a thing for dressing me up. She said I had no sense of fashion, which might be true.

"But Bella, Rose is coming over. We're having a sleep over." I sighed, I could never be comfortable around her. I stomped my way up the stairs and went to my stupid huge closet that Alice packed for me.

Alice and I -Isabella Marie Swan- were sisters. We currently lived with our dad Charlie -Best selling Author- in a small place called Forks. Mom and Phil -step dad- were traveling. So Ali and I decided to live with dad before we moved to New York to go to University of New York. Since we were small we had our three best friends here in Forks; Edward Mason, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale. After mom left dad, Ali and I would visit as much as we could and we would stay in touch with our friends. We really did miss them. I was more then sure that Ali missed Jazz the most -I always see sparks between the two. Although I missed them I also missed my best friend Jacob. He was dad's best friends son. We became friends when I was small and he was the best, but last year he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I told him it was complicated with my living in Arizona and all, but he still wanted to try it. So I agreed. Know I had a year with him and things weren't right. When I called him he would always say his busy, or his tired. I wasn't in love with him, but I cared for him deeply and I was a little upset because I had a strong feeling he was cheating on me.

Alice came into the closet catching me with tears in my eyes. She immediately pulled me into a tight hug. She was so small yet I was surprised that she was older then me.

"Bella please tell me your not crying for that ass who calls himself Jacob."

"Ali, I know it's stupid. I know I don't love him, but the thought that he might be with someone else hurts."

"Bella why don't you go right now and ask him."

"Because I don't know I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'm right and that I'm not good enough for…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, the hell with that! Tell me you weren't going to say that. Because you are so much better then he is!"

"Alice, I don't know. I mean I'm just plain.""You are more then just plain. Bella your beautiful and intelligent, your clumsy but you are a talented singer." I kissed Ali's cheek.

"I'm sorry I just have self esteem problems when it has to do with Jacob."

"Okay how about we get your cute butt dressed up and you go over there and demand Jacob to tell you who his sleeping with" I nodded. After an hour of playing Barbie Bella, I was done and I walked outside to my Audi. I saw Rose getting out of her red convertible.

"Hey Bells, where are you going dressed all sexy."

"Well Rosie, I'd like to La push Jacob off a cliff right now! I'd going to go set him straight."

"Good luck, tell me if that mutt hurts you, because I sure as hell will hunt him down." I got in the car and drove for 15 minutes to La push. It usually took you 30 but thanks to my best friends and sister I love driving fast. I parked in front of his house and knocked on the door. I didn't have to wait long, Billy opened the door for me -he was always such a sweet man.

"Bella how are you?" I kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to Jacob. Is he here?"

"I honestly don't know. I went out and just got here a minute before you did. But come in, you know where Jacob's room is at." I nodded and headed for his room. I knock once.

"Dad I'm kind of busy." he sounded out of breath. I opened the door and went all the way in to face my nightmare. I stood there stunned and hurt.

"Bells" he looked at me with shook.

"Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. I never thought two important people in my life would do this to me, behind me back." Jacob couldn't take of his eyes away from my chest -thank you Ali.

"Jacob eyes up here." I pointed at my eyes. He snapped out of it and looked at me with an apologetic look. I could almost feel the tears in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen." Leah said.

"No Leah just save it. Jacob have fun with her. Don't bother to call me." I walked out the door, and gave an apologetic look at Billy before I ran out to my car and sped of to the one place I knew I would feel better. I also called the only person who would make me forget this and make me forget for at lease one day. The phone rang twice and I could hear the second ring that said he was on another line. I was about to hang up when he picked up.

"Bella, what's up?"

"Edward, I'm sorry if I interrupted a call. I'll just talk to you later." I said threw my sobs.

"Bella, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Just forget it Edward.""No Bella, no tell me where your at." I sighed, he could be so stubborn.

"The meadow."

"I'm on my way."

"No wait Edward, you don't have to. I didn't mean to interrupt your call."

"Bella don't be silly. You're my best friend, I would pick you over Tanya." Tanya was his girlfriend. She lived in Alaska but was coming over to visit soon.

"Thank you."

"Of course Bella, I'll see you soon." he hung up, but I could have sworn before he hung up I heard his tires screech for life. I parked my car and started to walk to the meadow. The meadow was a small place Edward and I found one day when we were young. We were exploring and decided that this would be our escape. No one knew about this place. When Tanya moved away, Edward and I came here so he wouldn't be so sad. When Mike dumped me -my first real relationship- Edward brought me here, and when mom got remarried. It was our special place and no one could no about it. Not even our boyfriends and girlfriends.

I was sitting on the floor with my head between legs and with my arms around my legs hugging myself. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and then I felt a whole body press against my back. I knew who it was and automatically fell into tears, hiding my head on his chest.

"Shush Bella everything will be okay." Edward rubbed his hand on my back trying to sooth me.

"Edward [sob] how can I [sob] be so stupid [sob]. I didn't even [sob] see it coming [sob]."

"What's wrong Bells, tell me about it?" Edward sounded very worried.

"Jacob cheated" that was all I needed to say for him to understand.

"HE WHAT?" he yelled. That made me break into more tears.

"OH I'm so sorry Bella." Edward apologized. I hadn't noticed until I looked up into his eyes but it was raining hard. I heard Edward mumble something low enough so he wouldn't let me hear -but I did- 'I'm going to kill him'. I pulled me on to his lap and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, you're to good for him anyways. Shush don't cry." I started to relax a bit. After a few more minutes of catching my breath, I was more calmed. I started to tell him exactly what I had walked into.

"thank you Edward, I'm sorry you have to see me this way."

"Shut up Bella, you know exactly that I'll always be here for you."

"I know. But thank you anyway."

"come on let's get you home" I nodded. Before I could stand, he picked me up into his arms and carried me all the way to the car. When I was there I noticed his car wasn't there only mine.

"Edward where you Volvo?"

"Jazz was at my house and I asked him to drop me off." I nodded and let him buckle me up. He started to drive to my house. We were in a comfortable silence. No one said anything, we only listened to the rain hit the windows or the ground. But then I was disturbed by a phone call. I picked up my phone and saw the lest person I wanted to talk to right now. Edward saw that I wasn't answering at took the phone from my hand. When he saw what I saw, he growled. I would see his eyes turn dark with anger. He answered the phone.

"Hello…No she can't come to the phone…no I won't pass the massage…This is Edward…I don't care, no listen to my carefully. I want you no where near her, not her house, don't call her, don't e-mail. Don't even think of her. She wants nothing to do with you. And If I find out that your bothering her I will hunt you down." he hung up. I looked at Edward with shock written all over me. I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"You know, you really are the best friend I could ask for." I told him. I heard him chuckled as he parked my car. We were still all wet when he opened the door for me and carried me once again to the inside of my warm house. When Ali, and Rose saw the panicked.

"Bella what happened to you and Edward." I was starting to get sleepy. Crying always made me go to sleep.

"Bella walked into Jacob while he was having sex with Leah." I heard Rose gasp and Alice smash something against the wall."I am going to rip him limb from limb, burn his bones, and laugh at him while he turns into Ashes." Alice said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him. But first you girls need to get Bella out of this wet clothes and into bed, she must be tired. I'm going to go and change in her room." Rose took me from Edward's arms and carried me to Ali's room. Edward had clothes in my house from the many time's we all had sleep over's or when he sneaks up at night when I'm sad -or he is- and leaves his clothes here after changing into sweat I have, or something. I felt Alice and Rose change me and then tuck me into my bed. I left my eyes close and sleep take over me. Tomorrow was another day, and anything could happen.

_Oh how Bella didn't understand how much it would change from one day to the other._

"_Emmett, I swear if you don't hurry up. You can stay here." I heard Tanya yell at me. Tanya was my cousin and she was making me take her to Forks. So I had to spend a long flight with her. Fuck she just has to see her stupid boyfriend. This would be a long day._


	3. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

I've been sitting next to Tanya for to long. I felt like I would kill her if she said one more word. All she does is talk about her boyfriend and how beautiful she is –well she thinks she is. So I traded spots with Irina & now I was sitting next to Kate. Much, **MUCH** better!

"Emmett, please try to have some fun." Kate said. I knew she cared for me –she was a great cousin- but I can't be happy. When I try, I always remember the reason why I'm never happy; Why my mom cry's every September 13 and May 6 of every year for 15 years. I remember why I'm still an only child. Because some stupid ass kidnapped my baby sister!

"Okay Kate" I lied. That was the basic reason why I was forced to come [hehe! Double meaning.] haha okay that was immature of me.

After a long ride of driving and hearing Tanya's annoying voice, I checked us in a hotel. I was laying in my bed looking for something to do, when I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of here. I went to tell the girls I'd be back later; I was going for a walk at the park. I just needed to be alone.

Bella's POV

"Please Ali, I just need time alone. I'm only going for a walk to the park."

"Alright Bella but I want you back in an hour tops or I'm going after you." I nodded and left. Since yesterday Ali and Rose were very protective of me. I couldn't go out or use my phone with out knowing who I was with or who I was talking to. I needed space, time to think. The park wasn't really that far, about 5 minutes away in my car and 10 walking. I decided to take the car. When I got there I sat on the swing. I just didn't understand why I could never be in a healthy relationship. Mike dumped me because I didn't want to have sex with him, and Jacob cheated on me. What did I do, did I really deserve all of this. I was crying now and I hadn't noticed there was someone next to me. He was big, huge, but not fat more like built. He had black short hair and my eyes. Well my colored eyes, but if you saw deep inside you could tell he was in pain. He looked at me and gave me a smile, but it never touched his eyes. I tried to do the same.

"Are you okay" he asked. If he wasn't so sad I'd be scared of him.

"Yeah, well no not really. How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine." He waved his hand in the air trying showing me it was nothing.

"No honestly, it might not be my problem but I can see deep in your eyes all the pain and sadness."

"Yeah well I don't know, I guess since I lost someone I can't find a way to be happy." I could see his eyes tear up. For some reason I felt my heart break, like we had some sort of connection but it wasn't like I was falling for him. More like he was a friend, a cousin, or a brother.

"Oh well I'm sure you can get her back" I kind of thought this was about a girl.

"No it's impossible, we've tried for 15 years and it's not possible. I just sort of gave up."

"You know, if you cared for that person very much and she cared for you, she wouldn't want you to give up."

"I'll keep that in mind. So anything I can help you with." He said reaching out to whip the tears from my cheek.

"No, I guess I just need to deal with this on my own."

"You know if you let it out you'll feel much better."

"My boyfriend cheated on me. Well ex now"

"That's fucked." He simply said.

"Yeah I know, worst part that it was with one of my best friends."

"He doesn't deserve you, it just means that you guys weren't meant to be. I'm sure there is some one out there for you, and I'm positive it's not him." I smiled, he was really reaching out to me.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Bella" When I told him my name, he looked in pain. I felt bad, I wanted to make him smile, like a really smile.

"Are you okay" I asked bending in front of him on my knees, trying to see into his eyes.

"Yeah it's just, you remind me of some one and your name also." was all he said. I was about to ask who but I got a call. I gave him an apologetic look and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, where are you? Edward wants us to go to La Bella, he said he wants us to meet the oh so famous girlfriend of his." Of course it was Ali, it was only 40 minutes that I left the house and she was already trying to get me to go home.

"Alice relax, I'm at the park. I'll be home soon." I hung up before she could argue with me.

"So I guess you have to go" he said.

"Yeah my best friend Edward's girlfriend Tanya came over to visit and he wants me to meet her." I looked at him and he looked like he was surprised.

"As in Tanya Denali?" he asked.

"Um yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin. My name is Emmett Cullen and her and her sisters dragged me here."

"What a small world. Here I thought I was spilling my heart to a complete stranger when all along I was spilling my guts to my best friends girlfriend's cousin." He laughed and I chuckled.

"Yeah, who knew." he said.

"Yeah so listen, my sister and friends are going out to this restaurant. You want to go?"

"Sure, do you mind picking me up?"

"Not at all."

"Alright, we'll I'm staying at the hotel right there" he pointed. "Just come by when your done getting ready" I nodded and we exchanged numbers. I drove home and ran up the stairs to get ready. I showered, dressed and did my hair and make up under 40 minutes. I ran down the stairs to be stopped by the pixie herself.

"Where are you going in such a rush, I'm not ready yet. Besides were suppose to wait for Rose and Jazz."

"I'm going ahead, I met Tanya's cousin at the park and we hit it off, but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way, more like a brother/sister way. Besides, I think his more of Rose's type. I'm going to go pick him up now. I'll see you at the restaurant" I ran out the door before Ali could say anything. I got to the hotel and called Emmett to come out. After hanging up a got a call from Edward.

"Bella where are you at? You girls are taking forever" he whined.

"Edward relax, I'll be there soon. I just need to pick up someone and we'll be on our way." I saw Emmett walking out the hotel doors.

"Bella who are you bringing?" he asked a little nerves.

"A friend." I smiply said.

"Bella I swear if your bring Jacob here, I will kill him right here." He growled.

"Edward relax it's not Jacob. " Emmett got in the car. "Hey Bella" he said loudly. I just smiled at him.

"Bella who the hell is that" Edward growled again.

"It's just some guy I met at the park." I told him looking at Emmett with a smile. I wanted to laugh so much.

"Bella if you…" I hung up. I laughed as I drove off to La Bella.

"what's so funny?" Emmett asked with a frown.

"Edward, his freaking out about you. He thinks your some sort of stranger that I just picked up." he laughed too.

"Really" he asked.

"Yeah, excuse him, his just really protective of me." I explained.

"Honestly Bella, he has all the right. I'm not sure why, but I feel very protective of you as well. It's like I get this urge to protect you like if you were my sister." he frowned at the last part. But I tried to ignore it, he looked happy a few minutes ago and I didn't want him to go back to his depressed mood.

"Yeah I understand. Edward's Always been like that, always protecting me."

"Yeah I should give you a heads up, Tanya is a total bitch. Even if you are only his best friend she will try to stomp on you. She always has to be the most important girl." I chuckled, like that would happen.

"Thanks but believe me, my sister and best friend won't let her stomp on me. Rose will rip her limb from limb if she messes with us. No offense" I said.

"None taken, I hate her anyways. So you have a sister?"

"Yeah just one sister, Alice but I call her Ali. We look nothing a like, she's short and pixie looking. She acts like one too, she's always so happy and perky. Then there's my best friends Rose and Jazz, there twins. And of course Edward."

"Alice sound like an interesting person, I'm a little curious in meeting her." he asked a little amused.

"Yeah, so what about you any brother's or sister." I asked.

"Um, yeah, can we talk about that some other day." I nodded and changed the subject. For the rest of the ride we talked about anything and everything. Soon I parked into the restaurant and got out the car. I was going to walk in when I felt a strong grip on my elbow. I turned to look at who it was, when I saw him my eyes went red with hate. Emmett was already at my side looking confused.

"What the hell do you want Jacob, didn't you hear Edward, I don't want to see you anymore." I yelled at him and yanked my arm back.

"Bells can we talk." he asked.

"It's Isabella to you. My friends and family call me Bells and no I don't want to talk to you" I screamed at him. Emmett interrupted my death glare at Jacob.

"Whose this Bella?" he asked.

'My idiot Ex." I told him. He understood right away.

"So this is the ass" he said. I chuckled.

"Bella, we break up for one day and your already with some one. WHAT THE FUCK! Your such a slut!" he yelled at me but only to be met by Emmett's fist in his face.

"Don't ever call a girl a slut, especially after you cheat on them." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in the restaurant, when we were inside I heard Alice jump up from the table and say 'Bella over here'. We walk to the table and I took a seat next to my sister. Emmett sat next to me letting go of me. I looked at his hand and he had blood.

"Emmett, you have blood on you hand." he picked up the napkin in front of him and cleaned his fist. I heard gasps.

"What happened" Ali asked.

"Jacob followed me I guess, and he wanted to talk but jumped into conclusions when he saw me with Emmett and called me a slut, Emmett got mad and punched him." I explained like it was nothing. I hadn't looked around the table until now. Edward was holding a blond, next to her was another blond but darker and next to her yet another blond, next to her was Ali, then me, then Emmett, then Rose, but no Jazz.

"So would you like to explain who this is" Edward growled. I chuckled.

"How about you calm down, this is Emmett, Tanya's cousin. We met today at the park and I invited him over. Relax his just my friend" I cleared it out to him. He seemed to relax at the word friend.

"Eddie, what do you care anyways." the blond he was holding asked him. 'Eddie' wow! That's tough.

"She's my best friend Tanya, I watch out for her, I can't just let her go out with any guy." he explained and she just sighed and looked away.

"Anyways, I'm Isabella Marie Swan." I explained looking at Tanya and her sisters.

"I'm Alice Mary Swan" Ali said.

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale" Rosie said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kate, and you already know Tanya, and this is our sister Irina." she pointed at the blond next to Tanya. "And of course you also already met our cousin Emmett Cullen." he looked more relaxed. I heard Jasper come in laughing so hard it looked like he would pee his pants. When he cough his breath he explained what he was laughing about.

"Dude, you guy's should see him. He has blood dripping and a black eye. I wonder who did this." he said.

"You mean Jake?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh well he did that" I pointed at Emmett.

"Dude that was awesome, but why?"

"He disrespected Bella." he said and shrugged it off.

"Jasper Hale." he said holding out his hand for Emmett to take.

"Emmett Cullen" he took it and shook his hand. I looked around the table; Kate looked amused, Irina bored, Ali in love -Jasper-, Emmett happy, Jazz amused, Rose looked like she wanted some -Emmett, I knew it!-, Edward looked happy, and Tanya shocked and scared. I wonder why. I let it go though.

Tanya's POV.

No it can't be her, she's suppose to be far away from here. Mom said she lived in Arizona. Sure she was brought here, but her mom had took her to Arizona. Bella can't be Emmett's sister. NO! She can't take my money. AH!

Bella's POV.

Tanya recovered eventually, but unfortunately she was being a total annoyance and a brat. Edward just shrugged it off, but Rose was having enough. I could see her struggle to keep her thoughts to her self, but I would text her and try and calm her. She did, but I knew if Tanya talked one more time about winning a school contest for Ms. Beauty, Rose would shut her up with her foot. Dinner ended, Edward said he and Tanya were going out some where, so when they left we made plans with out them. They were all coming over to my house since dad went fishing with Harry Clearwater. Emmett rode with me again, he said my friend were fun and that he couldn't remember when he had this much fun. He also apologized for Tanya's behavior, he said his never seen her act more bitchy in her life. Oh and he also asked for my opinion on if he should ask Rose on a date, I yipped in excitement on that one. I thought they would be the cutest couple ever. Everyone was at my house and we were having fun laughing and watching movies. Kate was really funny, Irina can be cool but she looked a little bored. It was midnight and they were still watching TV, I decided to look for headache pills. I had a major headache, but I didn't have any, so I went and looked threw dad's room. I opened a cabinet and found some papers that had my name. I found it interesting and opened them -it was a bad mistake. When I was done, I was on the floor, not knowing what to do. But then it broke in. I ran out the car with the papers in my hands, I heard scream and shouts behind me and people trying to get me back inside the house. But I ignored it and left, I drove and drove not knowing were I was going. But my mind had other ideas, my mind knew where I wanted to go and drove me there. It was like every time I had to break down it had to be there. I cried hugging myself hating all life. I was adopted.


	4. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

No! where did she go. She was crying, she was looked dead, she can't be out in her condition. OMG I need to find her, but she left in her car, where could she have gone. My little sister, Bella, what's going on. The it hit me, Call Edward. Everyone was sitting around freaking out trying to think of where to find her, when Edward would always know. I pulled my cell and dialed his number. He answered pretty quick.

"what's up Ali."

"Edward, Bella ran out the house. We don't know where she's at. She left with papers in her hand crying. Do you have any idea where we can find her." I heard some him shuffling keys and doors opening.

"Yeah I know. I'll drop of Tanya at your house and then I'll look for her. I know exactly were she'll be." he hung up the phone and everyone was looking at me.

"Edward knows where she's at, he's dropping Tanya off and then his going after her." they nodded, all we could do is hope he was right.

Edward's POV.

Bella, Bella, Bella. How could she do this again. What happened now, If Jacob did something I swear his is so dead now. I was driving like a crazy person trying to get Tanya to Alice's house. It was closer then taking her back to the hotel. I had wanted to take her to the beach after dinner and she was confused what we were doing in the car driving back.

"Edward, where are we going?" she finally asked.

"I'm taking you to Alice's house. Emmett, Irina, and Kate are there."

"Why?" she asked annoyed.

"Because Bella is missing and I need to go and look for her." I was also growing annoyed.

"So. Can't her sister look for her, why do you have to go she's not your girl friend." Why? Was she seriously asking me this question.

"Tanya, your right. She's not my girl friend, she's more important, she's my best friend." I cleared it out for her. Wasn't it obvious.

"What! How can that ugly thing be more important then me." I was furious by now.

"Look Tanya, you need to understand how it works for me. My parents are first, then it's Bella, Alice, Rose, and Jasper. After it's you. Understand that, I don't love you. I like you Tanya, but nothing comes before my family and Bella, Alice, Rose, and Jazz are my family." She stayed quite. But it didn't matter because I was finally at Alice's house. Tanya got out mad and slammed the door but I didn't care. I sped of even faster then before to the meadow. I was sure she would be there.

Bella's POV.

I don't know how long I've been here for, but I know I've only been crying. My head was hurting more then ever and I was sure going to get a cold from this coldness. I didn't even have a fucken sweater. I was laying on the grass holding myself together with the papers clutched to my hand tightly. I felt movements around me but I didn't care. I also felt a warm body behind me but I still didn't care. How can I be adopted. I mean, did my parents die, did they not want me, did my mom die and my dad never knew about me. I just didn't understand. How can anyone put up there child for adoption. I feel like m whole life has been lied too. I hated it. Rene isn't my mom and Charlie isn't my dad. But they always treated me the same, the loved me. So why should I care that we don't have the same blood. Why should I. But it didn't matter how many times I asked the question, I knew that's how I felt. I was lied too. Ali, Alice, Ali was not my sister. That broke me into more tears. That's when I started to hear a voice. I knew this voice, I always will know this voice. It was my best friend.

"Bella, please talk to me." he asked. But I couldn't, it wasn't that I didn't want to, I just couldn't find my voice. I couldn't move talk or see, I could only hear.

"Bella please talk to me anything just say something. Please." I tried, I tried very hard but I didn't know how.

"Yeah Alice I found her. No she's not fine, I'm taking her to the hospital. She can't move, talk, or open her eyes. She keeps on repeating the same things over and over. She says its was a lie, mom lied, dad lied, I loved my sister. I don't know what this means. Yeah I'm already close, tell Kate to just drive her home, I don't care if she's mad right now. Bella is in trouble and I need to get her to the hospital. Yeah Okay bye." he hung up. I felt his warm hand give my hand a gently squeeze. Have I really been saying that out loud. I knew Ali would be worried sick, I loved her and I didn't want to do this to her. But I couldn't stop anymore it was like my body shut down. I heard more voice's and people touching me, putting stuff in my hands and mouth, I felt a bed underneath, and nothing on my hands. Where were the papers. They couldn't see, what if they didn't love me anymore, No Edward couldn't read them. But I couldn't do anything because I felt the darkness pull me down. It was heavy, and I wanted to give up.

"We're losing her, we're losing her" I heard a scream, I heard yells, and I heard crys. But I didn't care. I just wanted to give up to the darkness.

"Bella don't you dare give up, please for me try. For Ali and me, please fight it." I did, I fought against it because I knew this would hurt them. And I won, there wasn't darkness just tiredness, I feel asleep.

Edward's POV.

She fought for her life at the end. For those few minutes I felt like I was losing her, that was the worst pain I've ever had. I couldn't live with out Bella. I clutched my hands into fist and remembered I had papers in my hands. There were the ones Bella had in her hands, he ones that broke her. I slowly opened them and I read while I heard voice's around me. I gasp and dropped the papers at what I read. I saw Alice bend down and pick up the first one. It was the one I read. I saw her read it and re read it many times. She was in shock and then she fainted, Jasper catching her in her his arms. Rose took the paper from her hands and read it, then showed it to Jazz. They were all in shock, and we all understood why Bella broke out. The words rang in my head.

'It was a lie, mom lied, dad lied, I loved my sister.' I understood now. She was adopted.

Bella's POV.

I don't know how long I was sleeping her but I felt my whole body stiff. I woke up and I could finally see. I saw Edward holding one hand and Alice hold the other. Ali was asleep leaning on my arm and using it as a pillow, but Edward was awake and he was looking down at my hands. I squeezed his hand and he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, your awake. How do you feel?" he asked with a little smile playing at his lips.

"I'm fine, how long have I been sleeping for?" my voice sounded horrible.

" 3 days." he said.

"Oh." I felt Alice stir and then wake up. When she saw that I was awake she jumped on my giving me a death hug.

"Bella Swan don't you ever do that to me. I swear I will kill you myself. Bella I don't care what those papers say. You are my sister, no matter what!" she knew.

"Ali, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah I found out 3 days ago, when you came to the hospital Edward read them and I read them and so did Rose and Jazz. Bella no paper can tell me who isn't my sister and brother. You are my sister and Rose, and Edward is my brother. Always remember that. Dad wants to talk to you. His right outside. Bella please listen to him." I nodded. Edward and Alice both kissed my cheek and left. I relaxed. I knew deep down I was overreacting, but part of me still felt lied and wanted to know who were my real parents. I saw Dad [or Charlie] wake in.

"Hey baby, how do you feel." he looked worried like hell.

"I'm fine." I said. It was half true, I did feel better in health but my mind and snaniaty was going crazy for answers.

"I know you want answers and I want to tell you them. 15 years ago, your mom use to work in a adoption agency here in Forks. A young women came in with a beautiful little girl. She told Rene that she could not care of you. That she was your mothers friend and your mom had just passed away. She left you there with out another word. Were not sure how old you are, what your real name is, -the women did say you were Isabella Marie- we don't know were you were born. We knew noting of you, but Rene fell in love with you. We adopted you and this is were we are now. Bella we were going to tell you when you were 18 and old enough to understand and make your own choices. If it was the wrong option I'm sorry, but don't ever, ever not think we don't love you or that we love Alice more. Remember that you and Alice are our pride and joy and we always loved you equally. We will always love you the same way." he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you daddy." I told him.

"Always baby. I love you."

"Love you to dad."

"Now I believe you have some nerves friends that want to see you. Oh Jacob came over he says he hopes your better." I growled at the name.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Dad Jacob is not a good guy. He cheated on me and I want him no where near here. Even if he does his asking for a death wish, both Edward and Jasper already want to kill him." he looked mad as well.

"Alright honey, I'll make sure he doesn't come. I have to go now, I'm sorry but my agent called he said he has something good to tell me. Will you be okay here?"

"Of course just make sure Ali can stay the night with me, I kind of don't want to be alone."

"Alright bye sweet heart." he kissed my forehead once again and left.

Soon a very anxious Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emmett, and Edward came in. Alice jumped to my side and cuddled up to me there. Emmett sat in the chair in front of Alice and Rose next to her. Edward sat on my other side followed by Jasper.

"Bella Marie Swan, if you ever think about running out the house crying one more time I will personally tie you up in a chair." Rose said to me threw tears.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't mean to worry any one. But you need to understand, I felt lied to like my whole life was fake. And Now I find out that my mom died and I don't even know who my dad is. I don't even know if I am 16 or where I'm from. It's like I'm not real." I said to them. Alice looked straight into my eyes.

"Look Marie, your name is Bella, you are 16, we found you at forks, your mom is Rene and dad is Charlie, and your sister is Alice. That's all that matters."

"Your wrong, I know exactly what Bella's going threw." Emmett whispered threw my hand. He was holding my hand tightly to his and it looked like he wanted to cry."Emmett, if there's something you want to say, please trust us. You can tell us anything." Rose said.

"I agree with her Emmett." I said.

"Me too" Alice said also.

"Same here" both Edward and Jasper said.

"Alright" Emmett said. He took a deep breath and looked at me threw the whole thing.

"When I was 2 years old my mom Esme was pregnant. I was happy, well they said I was happy. I mean who doesn't want to be a big brother to a litter sister. Mom had an accident, they never explained to me what happened but she went into labor early. Soon she had a beautiful little girl. But she was weak and fragile, they didn't think she would make it. She did though, I mean she was a Cullen of course she did. A year later, a fucken year later, someone kidnapped her. We don't know who, or why. But some stupid idiot kidnapped her. For 15 years we looked for her, for 15 years mom cried and for 15 fuken years I've never found one minute to be actually happy. Everyone tried to get me to smile or have fun, but how can you knowing you have a lost sister out there somewhere in the world. Mom cries every September 13 and May 6. My sister was born on September 13 and she was gone on May 6. Detectives said we should just give up, that she could be dead. But I don't know if I can. That's why I don't agree with you Alice. If Bella's real dad knew about her maybe he always wanted her. We don't know exactly why you were put up for adoption. But would it really hurt to try and figure it out. I mean if my sister tried to figure it our maybe we could find her, and maybe she could be part of my life and make my mom smile." Emmett had tears in his eyes and he was looking at a picture in his wallet. I sat up and leaned in to see. I gasped at the picture, I don't know if it was a mistake or if it was possible for to look a likes but that baby looked like me. I have a lot of pictures of when I was small, and there one exactly like that one but I was a little older. Alice looked at the picture and understood my shocked expression.

"I know she's beautiful right. Mom took this picture on her 1st birthday. She wanted me to hold her and I did. I was 3 at the time and as far as I know that's the only real smile I ever had."

"No Emmett that's not why Bella and I are shocked, I mean yeah she is beautiful but it's because of this." Alice said pulling out her wallet from her purse -she always carried pictures of us- and showed her of me when I was a baby. Emmett looked confused and shocked.

"Wait, how do you have pictures of my sister."

"Emmett, what's your sisters name?" Alice asked. I was sure everyone else was confused.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." he said.

"And did you guys every think about the fact that they could have changed your last names." Alice said.

"I'm confused." Emmett said.

"Emmett, did your detective ever look for a Isabella Marie not Cullen just Isabella Marie." Alice said slower. He shook his head to say no.

"Then let's not get our hopes up but I think we found your sister." Alice said.

"Bells" Emmett said looking at me. I just froze not knowing what to say or what to do. Alice ran out the door and came back with a doctor.

"Yes this is an emergency, I need a blood type test from this guy and this girl now!" Alice ordered and the doctor agreed. After 5 minutes of taking blood he left to make the test. I'm sure Alice scared him. Then I remembered something she said earlier.

"Hey guys can you leave me and Ali alone, Emmett can you explain everything to them" he nodded and they all walked out. I pulled Ali into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Ali, if Emmett is my brother, or if his not but I do have other brothers or sisters. You know I'll always love you no matter what right?" I said to her.

"Of course Bella, but always remember that if you do I want you to try and get to know them. If they want to meet you, please meet them. But we'll always have each other." I nodded. The doctor came back pretty quick. Alice went to go get everyone before I knew the results. When everyone was sitting around me I nodded at the doctor.

"Well it says here that your both related, it's a positive." he said and walked out leaving the paper with me. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean I just found out I was adopted and then I find out that my mom and dad have been looking for me for 15 years. Everyone had left besides Emmett, trying to give us a moment. I looked up at him slowly and saw tears in my his eyes, that made me cry too. That explained the protective feeling we had for each other. I sat on Emmett's lap and cried into his chest.

"I found you, after all this years I find my sister. Oh Bells" he kissed my forehead.

"Em, do mom and dad miss me?" I asked him. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Of course they did. Bella mom hasn't smile ever since she lost you and dad is losing his love for caring for others. His a doctor but lately it's like he just wants to give up. Bella please I know this is so quick, but mom's heart is dead. Please can we leave now. We need to tell them. Please you don't know what she's been threw, I know you have another family but please. Love can be shared." he said.

"Of course, just get Alice and Rose in here so they can change me and we'll leave, Wait did the doctors release me?"

"I'll make them if I have to." he set me on the bed and ran out the door. Alice and Rose came in and started dressing me. I needed to ask.

"Ali, can you go with me. Please."

"Is that even a question, I was going to go like it or not." she chuckled making me chuckle.

"Hey don't forget me, I'm going too." I nodded. With Rose and Ali by my side I was sure that I could do this. When I was done there was one more thing I had to do before I left.

"Alice, can you pack me some clothes I need to call dad." she nodded and left followed by Rose. Jazz and Edward came in.

"You don't think you're leaving with out us right." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Guys I can't ask you to do that. I've been a bother long enough."

"Shut up Bella, I called my mom she's packing for me now. Tanya left but let's not talk about that right now. We have a long way to Alaska." Edward said. I nodded and dialed dad's number, he answered on the first ring.

"Bella honey what's wrong."

"Dad please listen and try to understand. Alice, Rose, Edward, and Jasper are going to Alaska for a few days. I found my parents and there's more to the story then you know. I'll call you later and I'm going to use my credit card. Dad I love you but I need to do this."

"Alright Bella I trust you. Call me if you need anything. I love you honey. Never forget that."

"Love you too dad, Always." I hung up only to be met by Emmett.

"Alright ready to go, I need to go and get my stuff. Mind if I take Bella with me guys?" Emmett asked. The shook there heads.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." he said picking me up into his arms.

"Emmett, I hope you don't mind but I need the support and they kind of invited them self's but everyone's coming." I chuckled a little.

"That's great" Emmett yelled with happiness.

"Good because mom is getting us hotel rooms right now." Jasper said.

"Call her back and tell her not to. We have a huge house and your more then welcomed there." Emmett said.

"No, how about we just wait and see what happens, let's give Bella the day to get to know them, we'll arrange the sleeping agreements later." Edward said. They all nodded and we left. Edward took Jasper to his house to pick up his stuff, since Rose was taking his stuff. Emmett and I drove off in my Audi to his place, apparently Jasper and him went to go get it from the meadow. Great now everyone knew our spot.

"Emmett, what if they try and kidnap me again, you said some stupid idiot took me from you. What if they find out and try again." that worried me a little.

"Over my dead body!" Emmett barked.

"Bells I will not let anyone harm you. I lost you once, I'm not planning on letting that happen again." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Wow I can't believe it. I came here to meet my cousins Boyfriend and instead I meet my sister." Emmett said with a smile. Then it occurred to me. Crap! Tanya's my cousin!.


	5. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I laid my head in Emmett's shoulder while holding on to Ali's hand. I slept threw most of the airplane ride and I was scared now. Emmett said that they always loved me, but I was scared that Rene and Charlie wouldn't love me anymore. We were on our way to the hotel first, Emmett said he needed to get them ready for me, well presentable. Ali said I had to look presentable as well. Edward had told me that Tanya got mad about the fact that Edward wouldn't leave my side, so he asked her to go back home, that he would visit some other time. He didn't want to so he was staying in today hiding from her, which made all of use laugh. Rose chocked at the thought of Tanya being my cousin. Who would have expected that to happen. After an hour of playing Barbie Bella, Emmett was finally here to pick me up. Tonight I would meet them and tomorrow they would meet my family. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until we started to get closer.

"Emmett, what did you tell them?"

"Well I said I had a huge surprise, a life changing surprise. Mom looked a little nerves, for some reason I think she always thought I would elope to Vegas. But they agreed, mom had Anna -our nanny- start to make us food so she and dad can get ready. I'm sure they are presentable now." I nodded.

"Em, you understand that Ali is also my sister right"

"Of course, squirt I told you Love can be shared. You can have as many brothers and sisters as long as you remember that I love you too. Besides I like Alice the Pixie. She's a cute little sister too me." I chuckled. Everyone liked Ali, she got along with everyone.

"So how old am I then?"

"Your 16, your birthday is on September 13 and you were born here in Alaska delivered by our dad."

"You never did tell me there names."

"Yes I did. I think. Oh well mom is Esme and dad is Carlisle." I nodded. I hadn't noticed that we were finally here. Emmett came to my side and helped me out of his huge jeep. He gripped my hand and we made our way inside the house with out knocking. The house was beautiful inside and out. It was white with thick glass walls. It looked about 3 or 4 floors and about 20 room -just kidding- but you could see a lot of rooms. The back yard was beautiful, it lead to a small garden, where I saw a women leaning on the floor looking at the flowers. She was beautiful with brown hair down her shoulders, pale skin, and green eyes. But her eyes were full of sadness and misery. She saw Emmett but not me because I was hiding behind him.

"Bella don't be scared." Emmett whispered over his shoulders. I saw the women walk inside and greet her son.

"Hi Em, so what's this big surprise you have for us. Does it have anything to do with that girl behind you." she smiled but it never reached her eyes.

"Mom, before you meet her can you call dad." she nodded and went inside a room. Soon she came with a breath taking man. He had dark hair and brown eyes, he was tall and skinny but built. I could see it now. I looked like my mom but had dad's eyes. They sat on the couch while we stood, me hiding my face on Emmett's back.

"Mom, Dad, I know this will be hard to understand but I think I'm just going to spill it out then you can ask question after all the tears and happiness. When I went to Forks I kind of bumped into someone. We got along and it turns out that she found out some stuff while I was there that lead me to believe something. Mom dad, I'd like you too meet Isabella Marie Swan, also known as Isabella Marie Cullen. Your daughter, and my sister." Emmett moved out the way to show them to me. I saw Esme cry and Carlisle looked shocked. The next second I was hugged to death by them both. They cried and I cried and I hugged them even tighter. I saw Emmett cry as well and he joined the group hug.

"My little girl it really is you." Esme said and kissed my forehead. I could feel all the motherly love, I knew she really was my mom and she always loved me.

"My baby girl, we looked for you every where." Carlisle said. I could see all the love and compassion coming from him. They really did want me.

"How, Emmett, how?" Esme asked.

"Well how about we sit down and explain instead of hug Bella to death." Everyone chuckled and for the first time I saw happiness in Emmett, in mom and dad. He was right, Love can be shared. I could have as many mom and dad's and I would all love them the same way. No matter what I would love Rene and Charlie just as much as I would love Esme and Carlisle.

We sat down on the couch, dad pulling me on his lap, Emmett sitting in front of me and mom sitting next to me playing with my hands.

"Okay so explain Emmett Cullen." mom said. Gosh it felt wired but I would get use to it.

"So, I went to the park because you know I was sad, my sister was missing and everyone tried to get me to be happy. Well I saw this skinny tiny girl sitting on the swing. Her chocolate hair reminded me of her and I felt interested in her, so I sat on the swing next to her. I saw her in sadness, and full of tears. I didn't know why but it bothered me, I thought it was because if that was my sister it would hurt me to see her this way. So we talked and I tried to comfort her. We had a strong connection right away but not in a chemistry kind of way. We found out that her best friend was my cousin Tanya's boyfriend. So she invited me to come and join them for dinner and I did. That day, I saw Bella go up the stairs into a room, were not sure what happened after because we say her run out the door in tears with papers in her hands. It broke me that I had no idea where she was at. But Alice did -we'll explain who ever one is later- and she called Edward. He brought Tanya to Alice's house and I drove them back to the hotel, she was mad, no she was furious, that Edward had picked his best friend over his girlfriend. I got a call a few hours later saying that Bella was in the hospital. Apparently Bella's body shut down and she was giving up. But she fought and healed. Edward said he found some paper with her and they said she was adopted. That was what shut her off, and the fact that she was in the cold in Forks with no sweater. 3 days later she woke up and better. Her dad explained the side of there story which I don't know all the details about. Alice said something that bothered me and I explained out story. How she was kidnapped and everything. Well Alice put the pieces together and everything fit, Bella's curly brown hair and brown chocolate eyes, her being adopted not knowing when, where she was born or who was her mom or dad. Alice ordered to get a blood sample test and it came out positive. So here we are." I looked at Esme and Carlise, I mean mom and dad. They looked happy with tears.

"So we finally have our little girls back." I smiled.

"Yeah I guess you do." I said.

"Oh I have to make arrangements, we need to get your room set up and papers, school, there so much to do." That took me off guard. I hadn't thought about that. I couldn't leave everyone yet.

"Wait Es..mom" I said.

"Yes honey" she asked.

"Um, we need to plan this right. Look, mom dad I'm glad I found you but I have one more year of high school -I skipped a grade and now I'm a junior-, I'm in the middle of the last semester, and I really don't want to leave me friends yet. What if I come and visit often and come for college over here. That way you'll have me longer, but please let me stay in Forks until I finish school." I pleaded.

"Oh I'm sorry I never thought of that. I just sort of got ahead of myself. How about this, Carlisle you've been thinking of quitting, what if we move with you to Forks." mom said, that made me happy.

"That's a great idea. But I don't want to ask you guys to leave everything for me."

"We won't, we'll have our house here but we are not asking you to move after college here. Where were you planning to go?" she asked.

"New York." I honestly said.

"So is Emmett, he just graduated and his moving there soon. We already have a place there and we'll visit often." she said. I hugged her tightly then Calr…dad.

"Oh dear I'm just happy we finally have you back." she kissed my forehead.

"Me too." I said. Then I leaned over and hugged Emmett and kissed his cheek.

"You know I've always wanted a big brother, Jasper was the closest thing I had and now I have a real big brother." I told him. He picked me up and swung me around in circles. After getting dizzy he put me down and I regained my balance. We went to the dinning table and ate talking about my past and how I grew up and what I was going to study.

"So Bella you and Emmett never explained to us who this famous, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are." dad said.

"Oh well, Ali is my sister. She's dad and mom's daughter, Jasper is my best friend and brother, Rose is Jasper's twin sister, my best friend and sister as well. And Edward we'll his special, his my best friend, his the one that always pulls me out of the darkness when I'm sad. His very protective of me." I explained to them.

"We'll I hope we'll get to meet them soon" mom said.

"Well actually they came here with us, they wanted to give Bella support." Emmett explained.

"Oh dear and where are the now."

"At the hotel not to far from here." Emmett said.

"Bella I want you to call them and order them to come here, I will not let my daughters friends and sister stay in a hotel." mom said. That made me feel all tingly and everything.

"I'll go get them" Emmett said jumping out of his seat.

"Emmett eat first I'm sure you must be hungry." mom said.

"No I'm to happy to be hungry." I could see it, it could actually see the happiness touch his eyes, and mom and dads.

"Okay but be careful." He left in a hurry.

"I think he just wants to see Rosalie." I told mom. She looked interested.

"Oh my, my son has a crush on some one?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but I think it's more. I think it might have been love at first sight." I explained with a huge smile from ear to ear.

"That's great, Em deserves to finally be happy. So do you dear." she said reaching out to grab my hand. I gave her a gently squeeze and a loving smile. After eating Dad said he had to get some stuff ready. Mom wanted to give me a tour of the house. We went to Em's room first. She showed me all his trophies for football and awards for high GPA's. Pictures of him growing up and videos of him and me as baby's. Everyone came over soon and we got settled in. Ali, Rose and I wanted to sleep together tonight. Everything that once seemed upside down was finally looking right.


	6. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I woke up to the bed shaking. When I had a clear vision I could see both Emmett and Ali jumping on the bed trying to wake me up. I groaned and slammed back to bed.

"Isabella if you don't get off this bed, I will ask Emmett to carry you to the shower and put you in cold water." I just huffed and pulled the blankets higher and tighter. Then I felt someone pick me up and start running. I started to pound on Em's chest telling him to stop.

"Emmett stop, put me down. I'm awake, I'm awake." I said.

"No, you asked for it." we were at the bathroom now and he was about to turn on the cold water. I took out my secret weapon, my pout. I stuck my lip out and gave him sad eyes, in a minute he melted to me and let me go.

"Thank you" I said and ran back to my bed, I sat down and waited for Alice to tell me the plan of today.

"Okay, so Em says he wants to take us out and explore. Carlisle and Esme said that they were having people over for dinner to celebrate the fact that they found there daughter. And movie night after dinner and everything." I nodded and went to my luggage.

"Ali, I don't feel like looking for clothes today, dress me up?" I asked. I was half lying, it was mostly because I knew Alice would make me look nice and I wanted to impress everyone. I went to take a shower and when I was done, Alice had my clothes set on the bed. She picked a long sleeve with a long black coat that goes a little higher to my thigh but lower then my butt, light colored jeans with some simple vans. I changed and waited for Alice to come in and finish me up. In 15 minutes I was done and we left to get breakfast.

"Good morning." I said with enthusiasm. I was in a very good mood today. Everyone was already sitting down eating, Emmett was shoving down not eating. I chuckled at the picture and I actually took a picture of him with my phone.

"Hey Emmett" he looked up with a pancake hanging from his mouth. I took the picture and laughed. He swallowed his food.

"Hey squirt that's not nice, give that to me." he said getting up from his chair and walking over to me.

"No, I like it." I said taking some steps back.

"Bells, you should really give that to me." I shook my head and ran to the living room. Emmett followed cornering me. I saw Alice come behind him.

"Ali catch and run" I said throwing my phone at her, she caught it and ran back to the kitchen. Emmett ran after her and caught her only to find out she didn't have it anymore.

"Tinker Bell, tell me where the phone is." Emmett said.

"No." she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Bella" he warned.

"Sorry Em, I don't know where it's at." Rose stood from her chair and winked at me. She was up to something.

"Here Em, Alice gave me the phone." What! I was confused.

"Rose!" Ali and I said at the same time.

"Thank you" Emmett said going threw my phone. He handed it back to me and sat back down. Rose handed me my memory chip and laughed, I got it now. We finished eating, and talked about random stuff. We headed out in Emmett's Jeep. We didn't all fit so Ali and I had to sit on Edward and Jasper's lap. I didn't mind, I did it all the time, but I could see both Jasper and Alice happy. I looked at Edward and wiggled my eyebrow and pointed at Ali and Jazz direction, he chuckled.

"I don't know why they just don't go out already" Edward whispered to me.

"I know." I agreed. I heard a sang go on Emmett's radio and noticed it was my favorite song.

"Emmett, turn it up." I asked him with a little to much perkiness. He did and I started to sing the lyrics.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous._

_It's your ability to make me earn this._

_I know that you're tired,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

Edward was smiling at me now. He was the one encouraging me to follow a singing career.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity,_

_'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny._

_I know that you're shot,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

Everyone was looking at me now, and the music was lower so you could only hear the beat and rhythm but my voice.

_If you need anything,_

_Just say the word, I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze,_

_Than I'll tuck you in,_

_And plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_It's those pills that you don't need to take;_

_Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake._

_I know that you're spent,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it._

_It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded._

_I know that you're weak,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything,_

_Just say the word, I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze,_

_Than I'll tuck you in,_

_And plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_While you were sleeping,_

_I figured out everything:_

_I was constructed for you,_

_And you were molded for me._

_Now I feel your name,_

_Coursing through my veins._

_You shine so bright, it's insane._

_You put the sun to shame._

Some of this lyrics reminded me of Edward, he always singed or hummed me to sleep. He would play the piano and relax me. Everyday I noticed that I cared for him in a different way, but I always denied it to myself. How can you crush on your best friend when he has a girlfriend and doesn't like you that way. He was the reason why I went out with Jacob in the first place, I though I might be able to get over him. It didn't work.

_If you need anything,_

_Just say the word, I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze,_

_Than I'll tuck you in,_

_And plant my lips where your necklaces..._

_If you need anything, I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze,_

_Than I'll tuck you in,_

_And plant my lips where your necklaces close._

The song ended.

"Bella, that was amazing." Emmett said.

"Thank you" I said hiding my face in Edward's chest.

"Bella, you know you could really make record deals, hit songs, you could be better the Kelly Clarkson and Beyonce together." I chuckled.

"Sure sure" I said.

"No I mean it Bella, Let me be your manager, I'll handle it yeah?" he looked really excited about this.

"Alright Em, we'll give it a shot. Consider yourself my manager."

"Yeah!" he screamed, I could have sworn I felt the jeep move.

"Bella, have you ever wrote your own songs?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, but I always start them and never finish them."

"Can you sing us one, please." Rose begged.

"Guys really there not good."

"Please." Edward asked. I sighed.

"Fine." I started to think of a song, then I remembered one of my favorite's. It wasn't finished, but I liked them. I started to think of the rhythm of the song and I began to sing.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

I stopped and noticed the car had stopped. I took a peek out the window and saw we were parked in front of a lot of stores. I looked at everyone and Ali, and Rose were in tears and Emmett, Edward, and Jazz had a shocked look.

"I told you guys they weren't that good or finished." I shook my head at them.

"No Bella, that was beautiful. Your lyrics, they were touching and deep." Ali said.

"Oh." was all I could say. I felt a little uncomfortable with all the eyes and attention on me. Everyone made there way out the car, once I was on my feet everyone hugged me.

"Bella, that was beautiful. We are so going to be rich" Emmett said. Everyone chuckled.

"Come on brother bear, let's go where ever you were going to take us." I jumped on his back getting a piggy back ride.

"To the mall" Emmett said pointing with his finger. He ran all the way inside only to be followed by the others looking at us like immature 3 year olds. I just shrugged it off. I saw a marry go round and decided to have some fun."Emmy, look a merry go round. Come on I want to ride on the horsy." I said it like a 3 year old. Alice ran to Emmett's side dragging Edward with her.

"Oh! Me too me too!" she said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Aright, but I get that zebra." Emmett said running off to the front of the line, I was still on his back and I had to lock my arms tighter to make sure I didn't fall.

"3 please." Emmett said to the guy who worked there. He looked about 15 or 16. I jumped off Emmett's back and landed on my feet. The guy looked at us funny but shrugged it off. He opened the door for us. Emmett ran to Zebra and sat on it, I got on the horse next to him and Ali got on some kind of goose or duck thing.

"Emmett, try not to break the Zebra." I said.

"Har Har!" he said. I haven't done something so childish in a while. While we were going in circles every time that we passed by Edward, Rose, and Jazz we made funny faces -Rose was taking pictures. It ended pretty quick and I made my way out to the gate when the guy who worked there stopped me.

"Hey, so can I get your number" he asked running his eyes up and down.

"Ugh, sorry. My brother wouldn't like that" I said pointing at a clueless Em. He was walking towards me.

"Oh come on, he doesn't have to now."

"I'm not from here though, I came to visit my brother." Emmett was at my side now.

"Is this kid bothering you Bells." he said giving the guy a death glare.

"No, let's go. I want candy." I said pulling him towards the candy store. The rest of the time it was spent at the mall, park, and this coffee place Emmett loves. We acted childish, having fun, taking the most random and stupid pictures, and playing piggy back races. I got on Edward's back at on point, Rose on Emmett, and Ali on Jazz. Edward and I won, it was fun and stupid because that got us kicked out the mall. Who knew you couldn't run from the bathrooms to the food court. We were home now and Alice was dressing me up -she bought it at the mall when I wasn't looking- in heels. I think she was crazy, she knows I can't walk on a straight surface. She was making me put on this really pretty back dress. It had flower designs and it fit to my waist, it was a little above the knee, and you could see some cleavage -Emmett wasn't going to be happy.**[dress and shoes on profile]** Esme knocked on the door and came in.

"Sweetheart, our guest our here. Oh don't you two look beautiful."

"Thank you mom." I said. "We'll be down soon." she nodded and left down stairs. I sat on the bed and waited for Ali to finish getting ready.

We made our way down the stairs only to be meet by a few 20 people I didn't know. Jazz, Em, Rose, and Edward were waiting for us at the end of the stairs. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me over to mom and dad. Every eye was on me and Emmett, it was a little overwhelming but I was doing it for mom and dad. Dad pulled me in a hug.

"You look beautiful Bella" he said.

"Thank you dad."

"Yeah she looks nice but that shirt is a little inappropriate Bells." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella there some people Esme and I want you to meet." he said wrapping an arm around me -I was holding Emmett's hand for support- and pulling me towards the crowed. He walked us over to an older looking man, but looked like Carlisle in an older version.

"Dad, This is your granddaughter Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." I looked at him with confusion.

"I'll explain later" he whispered.

"Bella, wow. We finally meet. Your as beautiful as your mother. Such a beautiful girl, how old are you my dear." I blushed. He gave me a tight hug.

"I'm 16. But I'll be 17 in September" he looked like a very sweet man. He was so welcoming.

"Hey grandp's how you been." Emmett said giving him a hug.

"Why if it isn't little Emmett, well you're not so little anymore are you. Emmett your huge." he said looking up to him.

"Heck yeah" he said pounding his fist to his chest.

"So Emmett I hear you're the hero of the family, finding your sister and all." Emmett looked at me with happiness.

"No I think Bells is the hero here, she made a family out of us again." I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Aww, look at this Tanya. Is in it so cute, the family's back together." I heard a sour voice behind me. I turned to see a women, she was a little taller then me, blond, blue eyes, pretty, and intimidating. Next to her was her daughter Tanya.

"Sasha" I heard Esme say.

"So I'm guessing you found your daughter." She said giving me a dirty look. I just rolled my eyes -Just like Tanya, annoying.

"Yes, we did. So try not to spoil the moment." Emmett said to her with venom in his voice.

"Hey just try not to loose her again, maybe you should put a leash or a tracking device on her this time." I slapped her.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but you don't talk about me like I'm some sort of dog. My mom and dad did not loose me, I was taken away from them. So why don't you take your fake boobs and ass back to Malibu." She looked shocked. I was a little shocked myself. I just slapped my own aunt. I looked at Esme with an apologetic look and she looked at me with pride. She pulled me in a hug and took me to meet more people.

* * *

Lullaby- Spill canvas

When your Gone- Avril Lavigne


	7. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

The next two days I was in Alaska, Mom and Dad took us out to explore. It was fun, we went sight seeing, we played in the snow, shopped, meet people and visited Emmett's high school. Emmett was leaving to NY soon but decided to come with us to Forks for the last week of vacations. Edward ended up hanging out with Tanya on the last day. When I got home, I sat down with dad and I explained what happened when I met my other mom and dad. He was happy for me and understood I still loved him. Emmett was staying in our house -guest room- so he wouldn't stay in a hotel. We also had one more week before school started, that was a little depressing. Alice took us out shopping a lot claiming we needed school clothes. Rose and Emmett were getting closer each day. I was sure they at least lip locked already. I was happy for them, my best friend and brother. As for Ali and Jazz, well we were still trying to push them. It worked at the end, one day I dared Alice to just kiss him or tell him how she feels. Ali never back's down from a challenge, she did. She kissed him and after, Ali told him she had liked him for a very long time. He declared his love for her after and they've been going out for 3 days. I was writing more songs, and finishing the ones I started. I would go over to Edward's a lot during the afternoons and he would help me with music rhythms and melody's by wither using his piano or guitar. So far he say's his favorite song is 'Stay with me'. My is still probably either 'stay with me' or 'when your gone'. As for my music career, well Em said once he was in NY he was going to do some digging around. Nothing every happened with Jacob anymore, good thing too. I was nerves though of meeting him in school, it wouldn't turn out good if he kept on being so persistent. As for my feelings for Edward, well they became more noticeable by me. The more days passed and the more I saw him, the more I felt I was falling for him. Can you really blame me, his a walking god, so breath taking. I new I would have to get over him soon, things wouldn't turn out good if I kept on with this feelings. My plan was, once we get to school, I'm going boy hunting. I need a boyfriend soon, some one who can distracted me for a while. I know I was never this way, using guys to get over others, but they use me all the time. When it's a guy who cheats or uses a girl he gets a high five, but when it's a girl they're called sluts and whores. People can be so sexiest. I got my class schedule a few days ago and I was happy with it.

1st-Math: Advanced Algebra 2nd-English: 7&8 3rd-Science: Biology 4th-Elective: year book 5th- Elective: Teachers Assistant [TA] 6th-History: U.S Government.

Of course I had all classes with my best friends, first I had it with Rose and Edward, second I had it with Ali, third I had it with Edward, fourth I had Jazz and Ali, fifth well I was Edwards teacher's TA, and sixth Jazz. We also had lunch at the same time. I was a Junior now, this should be interesting.

Today was the first day of Junior year. Yesterday Emmett had left to NY. He already he his room and stuff set up. Mom had sent everything while he was over here. I took him to the airport and said goodbye, he promised to see me soon and call me until he got bored of me. I still remember it perfectly, after he gave me a big bear goodbye hug and a kiss on my forehead, He walked over to Rose and Kissed her passionately and asked her to be his girlfriend. It was so cute.

I woke up to Ali jumping on my bed.

"Bella, get off this bed now or I will make you wear heels." I stood immediately, and she gave me a smug smile.

"You evil little pixie." I narrowed my eyes at her. I took the towel of her hands and left to take a shower. When I was done my clothes were already set up for me up on my bed, I changed into them and did my hair quickly. I think she really was nuts, she was making me wear a skirt, I didn't feel like arguing today so I let her have her fun. I walked down stairs to find Rose and Ali eating breakfast, I joined them with cereal.

"Well don't you look sexy, who are you trying to seduce?" Rose said. I blushed.

"Thanks. I'm going boy hunting today." I felt the need of telling them the truth.

"What? Why?" Ali asked.

"I'll tell you if you both promise to ignore it and help me get another boyfriend." they both nodded. "I think I'm in love with Edward." I whispered his name like he was in the room.

"Bella sweetheart we all knew that already." Rose said. I gawked at her with shock, I hadn't told anyone. Was I really that noticeable.

"Bella we all knew before you even knew, I knew since we were kids and we use to came and visit Charlie. Well when we meet Rose, Jazz, and Edward I knew you too would end up loving each other." Ali explained.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Yeah but why do you need a boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Because Rose, he has a girlfriend. His my best friend and I don't want to ruin what we have, I need a distraction and as bitchy and sluty as it sounds I'm desperate enough to take Mike back."

"No you are not. The hell with that. We are finding you the third hottest boy in that school, he will respect you and be a gentlemen." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who's the first and second?" Rose took the words right out of my mouth.

"Jazz and Edward duh!" Rose and I just laughed. We left to school and when we got there we sat on the benches where we always sat to wait for Jazz and Edward. This time we had a reason to sit there. Our bench was close to the enters of the school, everyone went threw there and we were boy hunting today.

"what about that guy?" I asked Ali about the blond tall muscular guy with blue eyes. He was pretty hot.

"No way, I heard his been caught getting head 2 times already. You sure aren't going to get caught.

"What about him, his cute." Rose pointed at a big muscular guy, he was about Em's size -a little smaller though- with olive skin, short hair. In a way he reminded me of Jacob. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Jacob walked to the guy and gave him a handshake. So they knew each other.

"Ugh no, Jacob knows him." I said.

"No wait that's probably a good idea. You make Jacob jealous and forget about your other problem." Ali said with excitement.

"What other problem?" Edward asked. He and Jazz were taking a seat with us.

"Nothing" Rose, Ali, and I said in unison. The boys shrugged it off. Rose and I stood.

"Well we'll see you guys later. Bella and I have something to do before we get to class. See you in class Edward." he nodded and we walked in the school.

"So how are we going to do this." I asked Rose once we were inside.

"We are going to pass by Jacob, you are going to give him a very venomous hi and turn to the other guy and give him a sweet hi." Rose explained. I nodded I already had anger rising up on me when I though of that stupid ass. We walked down the hall, always attracting looks and glares our ways. I could see Jacob and the new kid leaning in front of my locker. Jacob's locker was right in front of mine. I passed by them and walked to my locker, I could feel eyes on me the whole time. I took out my book and a notebook and turn to glare at Jacob.

"hello Jacob" I said with venom and hate in my voice. I looked away from him and locked eyes with the other guy. I gave him a sweet and flirty smile before I said 'Hi' and walked away. Rose was hot on my trail. We could hear voice's coming from the new guy as we walked to our class.

"Dude, who was that. She's freaken hot." I couldn't help but have a smile on me.

"Shut up." I heard Jacob say.

"Man, I need to get her to talk to me" he said. That was all I heard. We walked around the school for a while and left to class when the bell rang. When we walked to class, Edward already had out seats saved. I sat in front, Rose in front of me and Edward behind me. 10 minutes into class I felt a note being slipped to me from behind. I took it.

Bella, where did you and Rose go? -Edward

For a walk and to glare at Jacob. We left because she wanted to talk to me about girl stuff. Nosy much! -Bella

I can't help it, It looked like you all three where up to something. Alice had her game face and skimming face on. Those combinations are dangerous. -Edward

Oh Well relax, were not up to anything bad. -Bella

So have you seen the way the new kid's looking at you? -Edward

That took me off guard, I looked around and caught a pair of brown eyes staring at me, it was Jacob's friend. I smiled at him and looked back at the note in my hands.

Yeah I noticed =] -Bella

Bella please tell me your not going to try and seduce him. =/ -Edward

Umm well, yeah kind of. His cute and well it's pissing Jacob off. I couldn't help it.

How was it pissing Jacob off?

His Jacob's friend.

Oh.

Yeah so how's Tanya. Oh and I'm sorry about what happened in Alaska. I mean about telling her mom off and everything, it just pissed me off. Forgive me?

Of course, and I'm not mad about that I'm actually very proud of you. And everything's the same, she's trying to get me to go and see her for Christmas but I'm not going to.

Why not? Not that I don't want to spend Christmas with you.

I don't know, I just don't think were going to last much longer. She's to self centered.

No way! I never would have noticed.

Har Har! Hey so when are your parents moving to Forks?

In November, I'm suppose to go to visit Alaska after my birthday. They said they wanted me to celebrate it with my friends.

You know I really do like them. And your mom she's as beautiful as you.

Thanks.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class." The teacher asked. I don't know how but Edward switched the note with his notes.

"No not really, I was just sharing my notes with Ms Swan." Edward said with a calm voice. The teacher just walked away and let us continue. The bell rang soon and the new kid was waiting for me at the door. I pretended like I hadn't noticed him and kept walking until I felt a pull on my arm. I stopped and looked at him.

"Playing hard to get?" he asked.

"Well of course did you think it would be easy."

"Well of course not, I mean your too beautiful to even have someone in this school. Not that you can't get them." I laughed.

"Well maybe that can change" I said and walked away too Rose and Edward.

The rest of my classes went by pretty quickly. Lunch was spent talking and planning about my up coming birthday. I wasn't happy about it but it was fine. Today we were sleeping over at Edward's -Ali and I. His parents went to Chicago for a meeting. Tomorrow he was sleeping over at my house, dad was in a book tour. Elizabeth -Edward's mom- and my dad were a little skeptical of letting us stay on our own, so me and Ali couldn't sleep alone, Edward had to baby-sit us. We were planning a party this Friday, since his parents weren't coming until Monday afternoon and my dad wasn't coming until next Friday. I wasn't happy about a party but whatever.


	8. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"Bella will you stop moving" Ali was doing my hair, she was tugging, pulling, and clipping every piece of my hair. I just wanted the pain to stop. Today was Friday, party day. Ali, invited the whole high school and some others from La push. The guy from my math class -Jacob's friend- was coming over and since he and Jacob lived in La push, he invited some friends. We were getting to know each other pretty good, he was fun to talk to. I also got to make Jacob jealous and mad. His name was Quill and he was 16, although he had the body of a freaken 20 year old. The party was at Edward's, since his house was a little hidden and bigger. Emmett had called earlier and gone over the party rules, and guy rules. It was pretty funny.

"Okay Bells here are the rules." Emmett said. "1. No drinking"

"Sure" I lied.

"2. No dancing with boys"

"What ever you say brother bear." I lied again.

"3. Stay with either, Edward, Jazz, Rose, and Ali all night."

"Emmett I have a date for tonight." I interrupted his nonsense.

"What! No you can't have a date. I won't allow it."

"Emmy I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing. Besides, Edward and Jazz will just kick his butt if he takes things to far."

"But Bella, what if there not with you."

"Em, I'm your sister. Don't you think I can defend myself. Besides your girlfriend can kick ass. So can Ali and you know it."

"Fine can I at least know his name?"

"Quill Ateara. He lives down at La Push. Wait I think I gave to much information. Please try it forget that."

"Nope sorry, I already wrote it down. If I find out he does anything to you, I will hurt him."

"Emmett Cullen you will do no such thing. Now I have to go Ali's getting irritated and wants to get started on me."

"Wait Bella we need new rules." I hung up. He was seriously crazy.

Ali and I pulled in to Edward's house. It was 6 and people were suppose to start coming at 8. We came early to help set up the place, put away the breakable stuff, and put up the drinks. I walked in the house to find Rose, Jazz, and Edward already drinking.

"Hey, you guys started with out us." Ali said with a pout.

"Well you guys took forever." Jazz said pulling Ali to his lap and handing her his drink.

"Blame the pixie. She wouldn't let me go until I was wearing the proper underwear for my outfit."

"What does that even mean?" Edward asked.

"That unless she wants her panties line threw her jeans she need to wear a thong. And of course a matching bra." Rose explained, I rolled my eyes.

"Bt your in sweets" Jazz said.

"Because I'm not changing until people start coming… Ask Ali, not me." Edward handed me a drink, vodka mixed with cranberry juice. It had more vodka, just how I like it. We put stuff away and made more room in the living room by moving the couch and furniture to the basement. We looked Edward's parents room and left the others open. Edward didn't lock his claiming now one would want to go that far.

We were all buzzed by the time people started coming. Quill came around 9, he brought Jacob and Leah. I was to buzzed to even care. I don't know when but Edward and I were dancing while Quill had a drinking game with his friend Embry. Edward had his hands on my waist pulling my body to his chest. This was normal, we always danced together, but today it felt different. Now that I was aware of the fact that I had feelings for him I could feel myself getting turned on. I was grinding on his lap and dipping at the right places. Thinks were becoming a little heated and I wanted more then to reach up and kiss him, but I knew if I did I would loose him as a friend. I could feel myself wanting him, I never was the one to have crazed hormones but right now they were running wild. The song ended and I excused myself to go get a drink, it was a lie but I needed to get away. After getting a drink and relaxing a little, I was dancing with Rose. She was in front grinding on me -in the middle of the dance floor-, we both dipped and I could feel every eye on us. I saw guess scream for more, but I never did anything more with Rose then danced, we never took it to far. I saw Quill stare at me and my hormones took over me. I pulled him behind me -Rose still in the front- and placed his hands on my waist. Rose and I dipped and I grind my way up on Quill, I could feel him get hard. The song ended and Rose left. Quill and I moved from the center of the room to down the hall. I wasn't sure if it was the drinks or if it was Edward turning me on, but I pushed Quill against the wall and made out with him. By the time we pulled apart for air we were already in one of the guessed rooms at the first floor. I looked the room and I was pushed against the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sucked, nibbled, and licked his neck and ear. I could hear him moan and that encouraged me. I was to far gone to actually know what I was doing. I knew I would regret it tomorrow but I needed to forget about Edward for one night. Everything happened so fast, one moment I'm on the bed shirtless, and the next his slipping on a condom and pushing in to me.

I was laying on Quill's chest cursing myself. I didn't want to lose my virginity like this. It happened though. The pasty was still going on, so I stood and got dressed before Ali, Edward, Jazz, and Rose sent a search party for me. Quill got dressed as well and I sat him down next to him. I needed to clear something out.

"Quill, look. I'm not going to lie to you. I enjoyed myself but that wasn't suppose to happen. I'm sure you know I was a virgin and this isn't exactly how I wanted my first time to be. I was to far gone to know exactly what happened and I'm sorry if I forced you to do something you didn't want to do." I looked away from him

"It's fine Bella, as long as we can still be friends and maybe more" he said lifting my chin up so I could see into his eyes.

"I don't know, I don't want you to get the idea that you can get some now that I'm not a virgin."

"Of course not Bella, When your really ready you'll know. And if it's with me then that's great, but until then I'll stick with holding your hand." he intertwined our fingers together.

"Okay so what exactly are we?" I was a little confused.

"Well that's up to you. Id like to try and see if a relationship can develop from here, but if your not ready. That's fine." I looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay boyfriend, let's get out of here before Jazz and Edward call my brother and he get's in on a flight to Forks and goes Quill hunting." he laughed and lead me out. I had put my hair up since it had gone all wild and looked like a hay stack. When I got out there was a slow song going on and I danced with Quill. I had my head on his chest when I felt some one grip my waste and pull me away. I jerked my head up to meat a drunk Jacob.

"What the hell Jacob, let go." I said trying to push him off.

"Come on Bella, I think it's time I got what was always mine."

"What are you talking about you ass." Quill said as he pulled me from him and put his body between me and Jacob.

"She owes me her virginity and I'm not leaving until I get her in bed." The music was to loud for anyone to know what was going on. But I did see Edward and Jazz start walking my way.

"Jake Bella isn't some toy you can clam when ever you want. Besides you can't do that, she's my girlfriend now. So why don't you go back to Leah."

"Bella, you slut. Your going out with my friend." Jacob yelled. The music was still to loud for anyone to hear.

"Jacob, I believe Bella's brother asked you not to ever call her that." Edward said grabbing Jake from his collar.

"Stupid, Bella doesn't have a brother." Jacob said.

"For your information, the guy that socked the shit out of you, well it turns out that his my brother, so fuck off before he comes here and beats you again." I yelled at him. Jazz was gripping my arms and putting his body in front for just in case.

"Come on Bells you know you want to have some fun with me" Jake said trying to give me a seductive smile. The next second both Edward and Quill had him against the wall. Alice and Rose were here now and were holding me back to see what would happen next. A few minutes passed and I already had 3 drinks from being so nerves. The guys came back and they all looked pissed. Quill made his way to me and kissed my lips gently. I looked at Jazz and Edward and they just shrugged and drank a cup of something.

The nigh ended and everyone went home. Quill had gone home in my car and was bringing it over tomorrow. I stayed in the guest room. I was having a hard time sleeping so I stood and sat outside. I felt some one wrap a blanket on me and sat next to me. It was Edward.

"Hey what are you doing up so late?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep what about you?" he asked.

"Thinking. Edward can I tell you something and you promise not to look at me in a different way."

"Of course not Bella, you're my best friend and I love you I would never judge you." I sighed. I needed to tell someone.

"Well I had a little to much to drink. I wasn't paying to much attention to what I was doing until it was to late."

"Oh Bella." he said and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you Edward." I let tears fall and cried into his chest.

"Bella, that will never happened. At least tell me he was safe." I nodded. "Bella why are you going out with him then."

"Because, I still like him. He understands that I was to far gone to know what I was doing and we agreed to wait until I was ready."

"Well Bella, there isn't much I can tell you."

"I know I just needed to let it out. And what better way then telling my best friend."

"Well you shared something with me, I think I'll share something with you." I looked at him with a curious look, he wanted to tell me something.

"Well I made the same mistake, but I wasn't drunk I just let my hormones take over me. I told Tanya that I wasn't ready for that to happen again. That hasn't stopped her from trying though. It really is irritating." that felt like blow on the stomach, he had sex with Tanya. I don't know why this bothered me so much it would only be hypocritical of me. I kissed his cheek.

"Well I guess we just have to learn from our mistakes." he nodded.

"I think I'm go to sleep now." I said getting up from the floor and walking back inside.

"Yeah me too." He gave me a goodnight hug. I looked up to his eyes and got stuck staring into them. I wasn't sure how it happened, but he leaned into me and I met him half ways. Our lips met, into the best kiss I've ever had. He bit my bottom lip and the licked it asking for an entrance. I granted him access and out tongues fought for dominance over the other. I pulled away shocked at what had just happened. I wasn't sure what to say or do, I'll admit it; I enjoyed every second of that kiss. But I didn't want to loose his friendship.

"Sorry" I said and walked into the room. I locked it and cried into my pillow. My tears soon put me into a deep sleep. Nothing was going right today.

Edward's POV

I love you

I love you

I love you.

Why was it that I could say it in my head but not to her. I loved Bella, but she didn't love me. That kiss was the best kiss, not ever Tanya has ever made me feel that way before. I loved Bella and I couldn't even admit it out loud. Dam I'm screwed.


	9. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I woke up with a killer hangover. My head was pounding and my throat was so dry. I stood and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I drank my water I remembered everything that happened yesterday. Quill and I had sex, Jacob probably got beat up again, and Edward and I shared a kiss. Fuck! Now what.

I heard footsteps inside the kitchen and looked up to only be met by Edward. I gave him a small smile and looked back to the glass.

"Edward, look I'm sorry about last night. I'm not sure what happened, but that shouldn't have happened." I told him

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. I should have never allowed that to happen. I'm sorry."

"No Edward, it's fine. But I think I'm going to tell Quill, I think it's only fair."

"Yeah, Tanya won't be happy but it's the right thing to do." I nodded. I still haven't looked up into his eyes, but I felt his hand on my chin and he pulled my face so I could be met by his gaze.

"Bella, what happened will not change the fact that you're my best friend." I nodded and kissed his cheek. I left back into the guest room when I heard my phone. It was Emmett.

"Hey Em, what's up. Checking up that I'm not arrested?" I laughed.

"Very funny Bells. No actually I called to tell you that when you go to Alaska I'm going with you."

"Really! That's awesome Em." I was happy that I would get to see him.

"Yeah, I will only be there for the weekend though."

"It's fine. I'll take what I get." I joked and laughed.

"Yeah, well I have to go. Have a nice time dealing with you hang over!" he boomed and hung up. Of course he would now. I got a text, when I went back downstairs to get something to drink.

Hey Bells, Let's go out to eat. -Quill.

I wrote back.

Sure, pick me up whenever you want. -Bells.

I saw Alice already sitting on the table.

"Ali, did you bring me a change of clothes by any chance. Quills taking me out to eat."

"Yeah, it's in Edward's room." I nodded and left up stairs. I knocked and heard a 'come in' Edward was laying on his bed.

"Hey Alice said my change of clothes were here."

"Yeah, it's in the closet." I nodded and went to his closet. I changed in there. Alice had me in really tight jeans and a halter top with a jacket over it and flats. I walked back to Edward's room.

"Do you really think that an appropriate clothing?" he asked.

"No but I don't have anything else."

"Well I know how much you hate wearing that, you can borrow one of my sweaters."

"Oh thank you so much Edward, I hate this shirts." I went back into his closet and stripped leaving only my jeans and bra on. I put on one of his sweaters and went back to his room.

"So where are you going anyways."

"Out for breakfast with Quill"

"Oh" was all he said.

"Yeah I'll see you later I need to go finish getting ready."

"Okay have fun Bella." He said as I closed his door. I got a call from Quill about 10 minutes after I left Edwards room. I went outside to find Quill in my car. I got in and kissed his cheek.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello, how are you today?"

"Okay I have a small hangover though."

"Yeah I did to but it went away pretty quickly." He drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure, we could go to La Bella or the dinner. You pick."

"Let's go to the dinner, I'm to hungry to go all the way to La Bella." He nodded. The dinner was only a few minutes away and we spent them talking about random stuff. I knew I had to tell him about the kiss but I wasn't sure when. After breakfast we went to my house and he came in. We were watching a movie snuggled up with each other when I got a call. Emmett again.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Hi Bella, I'm bored talk to me."

"Em, I'm a little busy. Why don't you call Rose or Ali."

"What are you doing that can't allow you to talk to your big brother."

"I'm watching a movie with Quill."

"Oh the kid you partied with last night. Why is he there?"

"Because his my boyfriend" I said in a duh tone.

"Let me talk to him."

"NO" I said clearly.

"Bella" He warned.

"No" I said again.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you will give him the phone or I will ask Ali to tell me all your embarrassing stories in front of mom and dad." Quill gave me a curious look, like he was wondering who I was talking to.

"But he doesn't want to talk to you"

"Bella" he yelled. I told Quill I was sorry and handed him the phone. He was confused but took it anyways.

"Hello…Quill…yes last nigh I asked her…No of course I didn't force her into anything…I'm not like Jacob…relax…I can take care of her…I do like her…Yes I understand…yeah nice talking to you bye." he hung up. I sighed and cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry, his very protective since he found out he was my brother." he nodded.

"Yeah I would be like that if I had a sister."

"Quill there's something I want to tell you but I think you'll get mad." he raised and eyebrow.

"I'll try to understand." he said and I sighed.

"yesterday nigh I was having a hard time sleeping so I went outside and Edward was there. We talked and hung out for a while, and we decided it was time to go to sleep. Before we went our separate ways, I'm not sure how it happened but we kissed. It didn't mean anything, we've always been best friends and that's it, he was a girl friend and I was still drunk. I know there's not excuse but I really am sorry."

"Bell it's okay I forgive you. I'm jus glad you had the guts to tell me instead of hiding it."

"Quill, your too sweet. I make a bad mistake and you forgive me. You so cute too" I said and kissed his lips.

"and your sexy, hot, and beautiful" he said between kisses. I chuckled.

"Why thank you, but how about we take his up to my room…don't get your hopes up bob! It's just Ali could come home at any moment." I said as I pulled him up and led him up to my room.

"oh but my sweet Bella, it's very dangerous to have me in your bed." we winked and kissed my neck "I'm kidding, I'll behave" he said. He laid on my bed and motioned for me to lay next to him. I did, I cuddled into his chest and played with his shirt. Sometimes I would play with the hem of his shirt and slip my fingers into his shirt tracing his abs and bringing them back to the outside of his shirt. He chuckled and flipped me over so I was underneath him.

"Bella, don't tease if you can't please." he joked. I laughed. I put both my hands inside his shirt and ran my hands from his abs up to his chest, and placed them on his shoulders. I licked and nibbled on his neck leaving a mark. I moved my way up to his ear and nibbled and sucked at the right places and times, I earned a few moans in return.

"I can defiantly please, you just not that lucky." I said in a seductive voice and pushed him off of me making me straddle his waist. I was on top now.

"Bella, I like this side of you." he said as he pulled me close to him. I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my fingers on his body.

"And I like this side of you." I said as I kissed my way up from his chest to his lips.

"Alright young lady I think that's enough teasing for one day. We wouldn't like it if we accidentally lost control like yesterday now would we." I shook my head and got off him.

"Alright, I'll be good." I promised. Then a though came to me.

"Hey Quill, what did you and Edward do to Jacob yesterday?"

"Oh nothing bad, we just got him in the care with Embry and he took him home. Talking about Embry, it's his birthday soon and were throwing him a bonfire, would you like to be my date?"

"Sure, when" I asked with excitement.

"Um, Sunday"

"Okay" I said. I heard a knock on my bedroom.

"Bella, Alice says you have some explaining to do. She says she's sorry but Quill has to leave." It was Rose. I looked at him and handed him his shirt. He shrugged and put it back on. Rose to my feet and opened the door.

"Um, can you tell me to give me 30 minutes I need to take Quill back home."

"No Bella it's fine, I left my car at Edward's place anyways. It's not that far, I'll just go walking."

"You don't have to Jazz is going that way anyways, just go with him." Alice said coming with Jazz.

"Yeah dude, I don't mind giving you a ride. We need to talk anyways." I looked at Jazz like he had two heads. What did he need to talk to Quill about.

"Alright bye Bella, I'll call you later for details about tomorrow." I nodded and gave him a soft kiss before he left with Jazz. Once he despaired I was hit by 21 questions from Rose and Ali.

[A/N: This is going to go fast.]

"What happened last night, and don't tell me nothing because Jazz saw you go in the guest room and not come out until about an hour later with your hair messed up. Now explain." I sighed at Ali's question.

"I had a little to much to drink, Edward and I were dancing a little to dirty and he had me all turned on, by the time Rose and I were dancing I have never had the feeling of having sex. I ended up having sex with Quill, we cleared it out though, he understands that I had a little too much to drink."

"Were you safe" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Was it good" Rose asked again. I blushed.

"Yeah"

"Are you planning on doing that again" she asked again.

"No, it wasn't really how I wanted my first time to be. I was just to far gone to stop myself."

"Good, does Edward know?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, we kind of kissed last night." they gasped.

"How" Rose asked.

"he was giving me a goodnight hug when I looked up we got caught in the moment and I leaned up and kissed him. I explained this morning that I was still drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"And how was that?" Ali asked. I decided to say the truth.

"It was better then sex." I sighed.

"You really do love him don't you" Rose said.

"Yeah, but his with Tanya."

"You know we could play competition." I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to do that to Quill, his really sweet. I think I'll give him a shoot."

"We just want you to be happy Bells"

Me too. I thought.

Quills POV

I was riding in the car with Jazz in silence. Then I remembered he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Jasper, there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh right. Look, Bella is like my sister. So I'm stop beating around the bushes and tell you. If I find out that you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you. You will not miss treat her while I'm around." I understood him.

"OF course, and don't worry I wouldn't dare to hurt her. I really do care about her." but not enough. I cared for her, but I was already in love with someone. I knew I was with Bella to forget her, it was really dick of me. Last nigh was a shock to me as well, I didn't mean to take it that far. But when I saw Clair with Eric, it pissed me off. Then I started dancing with Bella and I got so caught up by the feeling that I let my body take over me.

"Good, because I think you might have a harder time with Edward. His much more complicated the both me and Emmett together. He really is very protective of her." he explained as we saw Edward come out the house. I sighed, this was going to be difficult.


	10. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

Jazz got out of his car and he was followed by Quill, I had forgotten he left his car here. He nodded at me a hi and walked over to his car. I quickly walked over to him and knocked on his windshield. He got out the car and gave me a curious look.

"I'm guessing you want to tell me that you'll hurt me if I hurt Bella. & just like I told her brother and Jasper, I'm not planning on hurting her." So he was expecting me to say that.

"Look, I'm going to cut the crap. I don't like you, I don't like any guy that Bella dates. Why. Simple, she's to good for anyone, there is no one in this world that deserves her heart. I love Bella and she is my best friend, and I guarantee you that not even Bella can save you from me. She might be able to stop Jazz, maybe even Em. But hell will break with me. I will hunt you down, no matter what. I'm not asking much, just respect her and treat her like the princess we all know she is. I know you slept with Bella, she told me. If your mad about her telling me, relax; I'm her best friend and she needed to tell someone. But I'm telling you right now! She is not a one night stand, you will not just hit it and quit it with her. I understand that she made a mistake but that mistake will not repeat as long as she doesn't want to. You will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Understood." he nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we cleared that out." I walked back inside the house with Jazz.

"You know you scared the living crap out of him"

"I know! He will not be safe from me." He was dead in a second if Bella shed one tear because of him.

Quill's POV

Fuck! One bad move and I'm screwed.

Bella's POV

I was sitting on a log waiting for Quill to get me something to drink. I was at the bonfire and so far it was fun, I just kept on seeing the waves hit the surface. But what kept on going in my mind was Edward and the kiss we shared. I wanted to be with him so much right now, just to cuddle into his chest. I wanted to tell him how much I love him and though he could do better then Tanya. I hated her, she didn't deserve him. My birthday was coming soon and since I was going to Alaska, Mom and Dad had planned a family party, which included Sasha and Tanya. I swear I've had enough of her, if she even bothers me a little I will rip all that pretty blond hair out of her scalp. Quill came and handed me a drink of Malibu, I took it and chugged it down, I needed to stop thinking of Edward.

"Slow down, Bella." he said.

"I'm sorry, I just rather forget some things tonight." he nodded.

"I know the feeling, here want mine. It's stronger." I didn't ask what it was but took it anyways. I was never an alcoholic, I rarely drank but lately I feel like I need some. I think it was the fact that I'm lying to Quill, hiding my feelings for Edward while he loves Tanya.

"So you enjoying yourself." he asked holding my hand.

"Yeah, it's nice here and very pretty."

"Yes it is, you want to go walk down by the water." I nodded and stood. I was already a little buzzed. Of course I would be, I'm a light drinker and it hit me more now that we were standing in the cold air. I had to grab Quill's hand just to steady myself. He chuckled.

"Already?" he asked.

"I'm a light drinker."

"How, I saw you drink about 10 cups on Friday?"

"Oh I didn't drink it straight, I mixed it mostly with cranberry juice." he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to mix yours?"

"Nah, it's fine." I said. He was holding my hand as we walked down on by the edge, the water was soaking my feet and it felt good. It was getting a little hot, it think it was all the drinking, so I took my shirt off. I was wearing the top of a purple bikini and the bottoms but I had white shorts over it.

"Are you up to something?" Quill joked and I slapped his hand playfully.

"No! it's just hot now." he laughed.

"Right, well I think it's only faire that I take my shirt of as well." I chuckled and blushed. Slowly he took off his shirt. His body was facing mine, and I started to trace his muscles and biting my bottom lip. He had a really nice body, but god knows I wanted to do this so much to Edward. I kissed his peck, closer to his shoulder and started to bring my lips up to his neck. I could feel myself get all heated and turned on. I wanted more, not really with him. I wanted to get taken by Edward, I wanted to feel him inside me, and I wanted to be able to explore his body, to know every inch of it. But that wasn't happening and I most defiantly would end up having sex with Quill tonight. There was music going on and people were dancing, I decided if I was going to have sex with him might as well turn him on. I grabbed his hand and walked him back to the fire. I was dancing with him, his hand on my hips and mine over his. I could feel myself get wet, and him; well I could feel the results of him. By the time the 3rd songs ended I was pretty much ready to jump on Quill. I took his hand and pulled him towards my car. We stumbled our way there, kissing and never breaking contact. Once I opened the door I pushed him in, he was on his back with his legs spread. I crawled between his legs and closed the door to my car. We were in the middle of a heated kiss when I felt him start to untie my top. I allowed him and when he did, he cupped my boob, making me moan with pleasure. Pretty soon, we were shaking and panting for air. I was laying on his chest, sweaty and my hair all over the place. We were still naked in my car, when he started to play with a piece of my hair. If this was Edward, it would be haven. But it wasn't and I knew it. I felt bad, using Quill for my needs, it made me feel like a slut. I couldn't take this, I couldn't take lying to him. It made me feel dirty. I sat up straight and put my bikin back on, Quill put his boxers back on and pulled me towards him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that happened. Please forgive me." he felt bad.

"No it was my fault, there actually something I need to confess, I'm sure you'll hate me after this." I sighed and looked up into his eyes. He had a worried looked. I creased the side of his jaw.

"Quill, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Part of me does like you, but not enough. I'm in love with Edward, I'm in love with my best friend. It sick and I know I'm a slut. I'm sorry that I've been using you, but I thought that maybe you could make me forget him. It's not working though, I feel like I love him more each day. I'm sorry Quill, and I understand if you don't want to speak with me again." I sighed and didn't dear to look into his eyes. I was to scared to see his reaction. But he surprised me, he wrapped his arms around me and laughed. What the fuck, was this boy mental.

"Quill, how can you be laughing."

"Oh Bells, I think you'll end up hating me. Look I'm more sorry, I used you as well. I'm in love with Clair. I know, she's going out with Eric, but I couldn't help it. I'm blindly in love with her. I did feel something for you though and I tough that you could make me forget about Clair but just as you, not such luck." he sighed. I started to laugh.

"Wow, we are pretty screwed." I leaned my head on his shoulders.

"So know what?" Quill asked.

"Know I help you get Clair." I said and he gasped.

"Bella, how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to seduce Eric, and your going to seduce Clair. You know, they aren't going out yet. But if we don't hurry, they will soon."

"Oh Bella, would you really do that for me?" he sounded ecstatic.

"Of course, it's the least I could do for using you for my sexual frustrations." I said chuckling.

"My pleasure, you know I can help you some more." he winked at me which earned him a slap behind the head.

"I was kidding. I am wondering something though, don't worry I won't get mad. Did you really mean to cheat on me with Edward?"

"No, that was really an accident. He was giving me a goodbye hug, but when I looked up I got lost in his eyes. I couldn't help it, I leaned up and kissed him" I said ashamed.

"Oh Bells, don't be ashamed. I understand. But why don't you fight for him?"

"His my best friend, and his in love with Tanya. Can we please not talk about this." he nodded. The rest of the day, we went back down to the beach and hung out. We 'broke up' and were planning on only staying friends. I'll admit that if I wasn't in love with Edward, I would totally date Quill.


	11. Chapter 10

Bella's POV.

"Bella, let go of my hand. I know you can stand by yourself." Emmett said.

Emmett had taken me ice skating, claiming that I would have fun. But really, it has accident written all over it. I slowly let go of Em's arm and stumbled back to the ground. I fell on my butt.

"Ouch, dam it Emmett, I told you this was a bad idea." He was laughing so much I though he might pee his pants. He picked me up again."Bells, you can do it. Your just to nerves. Try to let go and have fun." I sighed and tried it.

After and hour of ice skating -only falling 3 times-, Emmett took me out to his favorite coffee shop. We talked and made jokes, I really loved hanging out with him. But then, he took me by surprise by the change of topic.

"Bella, why don't you tell Edward you love him?" how the hell did he know that.

"Because Em, he doesn't love me, he loves Tanya."

"Screw Tanya, fight for him. Bella I know he likes you, all you need to do is make him fall in love with you. Tanya doesn't deserve him. You too were meant for each other."

"Emmett, I can't. What if I loose him as a friend, I need him in some way. I'm nothing with out him. If friendship is all I get, it's all I'll ask." I laid my head on the table and sighed. Emmett patted me head.

"Hey kiddo, cheer up. It can't hurt to try. What's the worst that can happen, he just won't respond to your seduction. Don't tell him how you feel, just leave hints." I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm really glad you found me."

"I'm really glad I found you too."

He took me home after walking at the park and playing with the snow. Mom was setting up the house when we got home, she ordered me to go and get dressed. I heard a knock on the door when I was done getting ready. It was Emmett, apparently he was suppose to escort me down the stairs. We made our way down the stairs with every eye on me. I could see Sasha, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and grandpa close by. There were four other face's I haven't meet yet. Before anyone could say anything dad came next to me and handed me a glass with sparkling cider, like I haven't had alcohol before. He cleared his throat and everyone stayed quite.

"I'm glad you could all make it here. We're here to celebrate our daughter Isabella Marie Swan's 17 birthday. We missed 16 years of wishing her a happy birthday, but she is here now. And that's all that matters. To Bella." he raised his glass up only to get responses from everyone else repeating his words 'To Bella'. His speech was really touching, I had to kiss his cheek. I could see him get all happy and excited. Then the four strangers I didn't know made there way to us.

"Bella, this are family. They weren't able to make it the other time, but they didn't want to miss your birthday. This is your uncle Eliazer and his wife Carmen, Eliazer is your mothers brother." I shuck his hand, and Carmen embraced me in a hug.

"Oh darling, your such a hermosa nina, such beauty. Natural and delicate, just like your mother. it's a wonderful thing that we have you back."

"She is right, it broke my heart when my sister told me that my niece had disappeared."

"Well, I'm glad I'm here and that I get the chance to meet you both." I said to them.

"This Bella, is my sister Jane. Her husband Aro couldn't make it, but she just wanted to meet you." I was attacked into a bone crushing hug by Jane.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you. You really are such a beauty, I'm not sure anyone can compete with you. But the again you are a Cullen." everyone laughed except for Sasha and Tanya, they shot me glares but I shrugged them off.

"And lastly, this is your grand father Marcus, your mothers dad." he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Oh sweet heart your such a precious jewel. I'm sure nothing will happen that will take you from us." he was such a sweet and warming man.

"Thank you all, this means a lot to me that you can except me into your arms after 16 years of not being with you." I told everyone.

"Bella, we loved you before you were even born. When we found out Esme was having a baby, we loved you already." grand pa Marcus said. I kissed his cheek.

"Esme honey, we need to talk about that money she's inherited too." he said looking at mom.

"Sure dad, but right now were celebrating my daughters birthday." we heard something break and turned to where the noise came from. It was Sasha, she had blood dripping from her hand and her glass was broken. Mom walked over to her.

"Sasha are you okay, come with me we'll clean it." Sasha left looking like she wanted to kill someone. We all sat down at the dinning room, we ate and talked about stuff. Jane asked me about my plans for the future and I explained that I was fallowing a singing career. Tanya snorted but ignored it. By the time dinner was done everyone was sitting around in the family room begging for me to sing, I was nerves as hell though. Emmett encouraged me though, saying that I would have to do this in front of millions of strangers, so I agreed. I decided to do a short one and finished one. I thought of the rhythm and melody Edward had helped me and began singing.

Raindrops, fall from, everywhere

I reach out, for you, but your not there

So i stood, waiting, in the dark

With your picture, in my hands

Story of a broken heart

Stay with me

Don't let me go

Cause I cant be without You

Just stay with me

And hold me close

Because I've built my world around you

And I dont wanna know what its like without you

So stay with me

Just stay with me

I'm trying and hoping, for the day

when my touch is enough

to take the pain away

Cause ive searched for so long

the answer is clear

We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear

Stay with me

Don't let me go

Cause I cant be without You

Just stay with me

And hold me close

Because I've built my world around you

And I dont wanna know what its like without you

So stay with me

Just stay with me

I've searched my heart over

So many many times

No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night

Our picture hangs up to

remind me of the days

You promised me we'd always be

and never go away

thats why i need you to stay

Stay with me

Don't let me go

Cause I cant be without You

Just stay with me

And hold me close

Because I've built my world around you

And I dont wanna know what its like without you

So stay with me

Just stay with me

oooo.. oh

don't leave

so I stay waiting in the dark...

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. Mom and Jane had tears, everyone else had smug and loving looks. Except for Tanya and Sasha of course.

"Bella that was beautiful, did you write that?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, but my best friend Edward helped me with the melody and sound. He did add a few words but the rest was pretty much me." I saw Tanya get up and head up the stairs to the bathroom. The door slammed.

"Darling your wonderful. I've never heard such a tender and beautiful voice before." Sasha snorte.

"Okay, you know just because she's back, that doesn't mean everyone has to act like that was the best thing in the world." I hated her.

"Sasha, tell me. What does Tanya have?" Eliazer said.

"She's beautiful, more then your dear niece."

"Bella is so much more beautiful, she has a natural beauty to her. She doesn't need all the make up and things your Tanya has." Jane spat.

"But beside's looks, tell me, does Tanya have a talent besides the talent of acting like a spoil brat." Elizer said. Wow. I was in shock. Everyone stayed quite, but Sasha never answered. I stood feeling awkward and excused myself to go to my room. When I was at the top of the stairs Tanya was there looking furious. I was about to walk away when she gripped my hand.

"Look Bella!" she spat. "I don't care if you're the family's center of attention, but you are to stay away from Edward." I couldn't help it, but I laughed. She actually thought she could get me to not talk to him.

"Tanya, not you or anyone can deny me that. You think he'll allow that to happen."

"I don't care what you or he want, you are doing what I'm telling you or I will get revenge." I wasn't scared of her, I was mad. She still had her grip on me, but it wasn't hurting. I gripped her arm harder making her whimper.

"You are not denying me anything. If you haven't gotten a clue yet, Edward cares for me more then he does for you. So fuck off Tanya" I let go of her arm. I saw Emmett looking down up the stairs with pride, but then I felt a push. I hadn't notice that the whole time we were by the edge of the stairs there was a vase of flowers next to me. I smashed my arm into it and fell on the stairs. I was awkwardly laying there until I went rolling down. I heard yells and cries of worry, but I couldn't bring myself to listen into them. But I could feel the pain in my arm, it was really hurting.

"Bella, baby. You'll be fine, Carlisle is going to get all the glass out." Mom said, she sounded so sad and broken. I looked at her and I saw it all in her eyes as well.

"Mom what's wrong, everything will be fine." I tried to consol her.

"Nothing it just hurts me that at any moment I can loose you again."

"Mother, I'm here and I'll be fine. Don't worry, nothing will take you from me." I looked up to dad. "Daddy, is it fine if I sleep now. I'm really tired."

"Of course Bella, just rest now. You'll be fine in the morning." I nodded and let sleep take over me.

I woke up in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Emmett holding me, he was awake.

"Good morning brother dearest." I said with happiness. He smiled from ear to ear.

"Hi Jelly belly how are you this morning." I raised and eye brow at his new nick name but shrugged it off.

"I'm great, oh I'm leaving today." I said with a little sadness, even though I did miss my friends.

"Yeah but don't worry we'll see each other in thanksgiving. Mom and Dad are moving soon, and I'll go and visit."

"Oh right." I got happy again. "So what's been going on while I've been sleeping?"

"Well, for one; mom screamed at Sasha and Tanya like if hell had frozen over. Ali called while you were alseep and I explained what happened, which got a pissed pixie want to kill some one. Edward called because our dear pixie sister decided to tell him and he demaned I tell him what happened. So I did and he was pissed, he called Tanya and broke up with her. You have a broken arm so you have to wear a cast for 2 months. You have a few stitches and small cuts on your back, but besides that your fine and everything is fine." wow, did that really happen in one night.

"Oh." was all I could say. Maybe now that Edward wasn't with Tanya, maybe I could fight for him. God knows how much I would love that. Just like Em said, there's no harm in trying.

* * *

Stay with me- Danity Kane


	12. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

**I've been waiting for a day, 2 hours, and 30 minutes to see her. When Alice called me and told me that Bella got hurt I was devastated. I though it was just one of her many cults moves, but when Em told me Tanya pushed her off the stairs I was pissed. I even have a hole in the wall to prove it. I broke up with her saying she hurt my best friend and I would never forgive her for that. Alice had to go to school because Charlie said she had been ditching to much school and he asked me if I could pick up Bella. Of course I agreed, so a day, 2 hours, and 31 minutes later; I'm still waiting for her plane to land. I just wanted to see her again, to have her in my arms and be able to hold her knowing she's safe in my arms. My Bella was all I wanted at the moment. She's all I've been able to think of since she left to Alaska. **

**Soon the announcer said over the speaker that the flight from Alaska was landing now. I made my way to the gate and saw the flight attendance and pilots walk out first, then the passengers. They began to get checked off and they walked to family, or to get there luggage. I saw her then, she was hiding behind a man. Well not really hiding since she's so small. She looked so fragile and weak -I knew she wasn't- and I wanted to protect her from everything and everyone. She got checked of and started to look around -she wasn't sure who was picking her up- but instead made her way to get her bags. I could see a few scratches on her beautiful face, some stitches on he top eyebrow, and more scratches on her other arm -the one with out the cast. My blood was boiling, I couldn't believe it, Tanya had the guts to just push her down. Of course the stitches or cuts never took one once of beauty from her. I walked over to her and she saw me before she even got to her bags. She immediately had a smile on her face and ran to me, I waited for her with arms opened waiting to embrace her. She made it to my arms and threw her body to me, I crushed her too me smelling the scent of my beautiful Bella.**

"**Edward I missed you, but your hurting me." I forgot she was still hurt. I let go of her and set her back too her feet.**

"**I'm so sorry Bella, I forgot." I mentally kicked myself for hurting her.**

"**It's fine, I really missed you though." she said leaning her head on my chest. This was the perfect moment, I could stay like this forever, holding Bella and inhaling her wondrous smell. **

"**I missed you as well Bella. I'm finally happy again, knowing your safely with me." she yawned.**

"**Come on Bella, let's get you home." We got her bags and climbed into my Volvo. Once the car purred to life, Bella fell into a deep sleep. I didn't want to wake her so I just wrapped her with my jacket and let her sleep. I could see as her lips parted, her chest rising from her breathing, her cheeks a bit flushed red, her beautiful brown locks on her face, one of her hands was gripped to the hem of her shirt, and the other to my hand. I drove back to her house in silence, just happy to have this beautiful angel by my side. I felt her stir, her eyebrows were scrunched together like she was thinking hard about something, then she relaxed and began to speak. I knew she talked in her sleep, but I never expected her to say what I heard.**

"**I love you." it broke my heart, she was in love with some one. Her heart didn't belong to me, she would never see me as some she could be with. My heart sunk lower and lower, the more I though about it.**

"**Edward" that took me by surprise, I heard my name. I was already parked in her house but I wanted to hear her speak more.**

"**Edward, I love you" my heart flutter, it was like I never even felt what a broken heart could be. She loved me, I didn't care if she meant as a best friend right now but she said it. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I got out the car and slowly pulled her out the car. I carried her into her room, always being careful trying not to wake her. She was gripping to me tightly so I couldn't just lay her in her bed with out me, not that I mind. I laid on her bed, her on top of me with her chest and face facing my chest. I let her sleep on me, enjoying this moment, and I fell into a deep sleep as well.**

"**Edward, wake up!" I heard a beautiful voice say.**

"**No, sleep, more, now" I said.**

"**Edward your gripping on my broken arm a little to strongly. It hurts." I woke up letting go of Bella.**

"**I'm so sorry" I said as Bella sat next to me**

"**It's fine." she lied.**

"**Bella, it is not fucken fine. I almost lost you because stupid Blondie though it was okay to send my best friend flying down the stairs."**

"**Edward, why did you break up with Tanya?" I didn't want to tell her, knowing her she would just yell at me and tell me to go back with her. She would make up any excuse to make me happy and I had enough of it. She doesn't know that I can't be happy with out her.**

"**Why did she push you off the stairs?" she sighed.**

"**She was forbidding me to see you, she said she loved you the best and she didn't care what you or I had to say about not seeing each other. It pissed my off and I told her no, I told her that you would never let that happen and I told her to fuck off. I guess she didn't expect me to be that much of a clutz because when she pushed me I crashed into the vase and went flying down the stairs." another sigh.**

"**She doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm so glad it ended." I took Bella's hands on mine. "Bella, she is 100x wrong. No one, and I mean no one can make me stay away from you. I love you and you're my best friend, that will never change. Tanya must be dumber then I tough if she actually thinks I ever loved her more then you. No one will ever be before you Bella." she had tears in her eyes but not of happines, but of sadness. Then she yanked her hands back from my grip and got off the bed walking to the window.**

"**I can't do this anymore, I can't pretened anymore. I've had enough." she was yelling but never looking at me. I stood and walked over to her but she stopped me half ways.**

"**No don't, Edward. I love you, but not as a best friend, I'm in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I can't change that. I'm in love with you, it's sick and twisted, but true. I was with Jacob to forget you, I slept with Quill twice always thinking of you or because you coused me to get all turned on. But I can't just sit here and hear the words that hurt and make my heart bleed. I know I'll loose you forever after this but FUCK! Atleast I told you, I'm sorry but it's all true. I'm in love with my best friend Edward Cullen." she looked away with tears. I was frozen, I couldn't say anything or do anything. I wanted to wrapp her in my arms and tell her so many times what I've always wished while I dream. But my mind was still in shock, she loved me just as much as I did. She walked out the door, leaving a stupid me standing in her room still frozen. When I heard the front door open, I broke from my frozen state and ran out the door. It was pouring rain when I got out. She was on her way to her car but I beat her to it. I pulled her into my chest and crashed my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms securely on her waist, never breaking the kiss, I could feel her tears, they were warms against my cheeks. I pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes.**

"**Bella I've been in love with you since I can even remember. I love you and only you, I was with Tanya for the same reason you were with Quill and Jacob, I had sex for the same reason you did. It was always you who I wanted to be with, it was you I dream with. It will always be you, the one I want to wake up with in the mornings, the one I want to have kids with, the one I will fallow to the ends of the world just to hear you beautiful voice. I'm madly in love with you and only you." I kissed he one more time. We were outside, in the rain, I was half naked and she was in shorts. I would always mark this as the day I told her how I felt. We pulled away to breath and she shivered.**

"**Come on let's get you inside." I picked her up bridal style and took her up stairs. I sat her on her toilet and turned on the hot water so she could shower. I looked into her amazingly beautiful brown eyes and stood her up.**

"**Can I help you, or would you rather do it yourself?" I asked her.**

"**Help me. Wait what about my cast?" I pulled out a plastic bag and wrapped it around her arm. I stood there and saw her cheeks turn a beautiful pink. I careful pulled her shirt off, never leaving her eyes, then I worked my way to her shorts. Once she was standing there in only her bra and boy shorts, I was about to unclasps her bra when she stopped me. **

"**You still have you jeans." She said with a seductive smile. I chuckled and let her take them off. Soon we were in her shower fully naked with big stupid shit eating grins. I kissed her in every part of her skin that she allowed me. I sucked on her skin -marking her as mine- right above her right boob. If this was forever, I would gladly give everything up.**

**Bella's POV**

**He loved me**

**He loved me**

**No!**

**He loves me!**

**He turned off the shower when we were done and wrapped a towel around his waist and another on my body. We walked back to my room, stumbling the whole way trying not to break a kiss. I could feel myself getting turned on, I knew if he didn't stop soon we would end up in my bed and that was something I was starting to want. He pulled away though.**

"**Bella, know that I want you but I don't want our first time to be like this, and I might hurt you." **

"**I understand, but know that I want you so much." I said liking my lips seductively. I heard Edward growl in response. We walked to my closet and I took out some clothes.**

"**Umm, Edward. Would you mind helping me, I kind of can't." I said looking at my broken arm. He nodded and asked me to turn around facing my back to him, I did and I felt him claps my bra back on place, he kissed my shoulders and slid my boy shorts up. **

"**God Bella, your so beautiful." He placed his hands on my hips and kissed my neck up to my ear.**

"**Your so addicting." He gasped and I turned to look at him. He was tracing a cut I had on my hip, it was stitched up and was about 5-7 inches long. I could feel him start to shake in anger. I cupped his cheek with my good hand and kissed him gently.**

"**I'm fine, everything's okay." I reassured him**

"**Does it hurt?" I nodded, I knew he would know if I lied.**

"**Bella you have cuts every where" I frowned.**

"**Yeah and I wish you wouldn't have seen me naked until after they healed." I blushed and looked away.**

"**Bella, you are still beautiful, believe it or not, it's taking me a lot of control to not just jump on you right now." I chuckled.**

**He helped me put on his sweater -the one he let me barrow the day after the party- and some shorts. He found some of his clothes in my room and put that on, staying shirtless because I wouldn't allow him. We laid in bed watching a movie cuddled with my blankets and never breaking contact. I started to drift into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was 'I love you'.**


	13. Chapter 12

Edward's POV

I woke to a beautiful sight. My own personal angel had half her body on top of me. One of her gorgeous, smooth, sexy legs was in twined with mine, her arm was wrapped on my waist with her hand gripping the hem of my shirt, her head was laying on my chest with her hair all over her face her lips parted looking pink and her cheeks a bit flustered. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but imagine about the fact that this could be us in the future. I slowly and carefully -not wanting to wake Bella- grabbed my phone from bed side table next to me. It was 4pm and I was sure everyone was out of school by now. I listened closely and I heard laughter and excitement coming from down stairs. I tried to listen even harder.

"But Jazz, I want to see my sister. I don't care if Edward is comfortable with her, I need to see she's okay. Jazz I'm about to get on a fucken plane and kill Tanya if I don't know that Bella's okay." I heard Jazz laugh."Just wait please."

"No" I tuned them out, I better wake Bella before she wakes up and finds out her sister being accused of murder. I carefully shocker her a bit.

"Bella love, it's time to wake up." she stirred a bit.

"No, sleep, now, please." I laughed at her choice of words, this was what I told her earlier.

"Bella, your pixie sister is about to jump on a one way plane to Alaska to kill Tanya if she doesn't see your okay." she sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes. I chuckled, she looked so cute, and she had bed hair. She immediately put her hair up in a messy bun and sat up. She looked at my bare chest and licked her lips.

"If Alice wasn't about to get arrested I'd devour your chest with kisses." I shivered at her choice of words and followed after her. She was walking down the stairs. She came into full view to Jazz, Ali, and Rose. She was attacked by a pixie, then by Rose and Jazz.

"Oh my god Bella I was so worried about you. Tanya has her own personal wish with me." Bella looked like she was in pain.

"Ali, let go of her. She's in pain." I said trying to get her off. She did, when she heard I said she was in pain."I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't mean to hurt you." she looked about ready to cry. Bella smacked me on my chest, making it sting a bit since I was still shirtless. Bella embraced Alice in a soft hug."It's fine Ali, you didn't hurt me much. I just have a few sore spots, stitches and cuts that still hurt." she was lying, they were few but I knew that those few where not small.

"Bella, you know lying isn't your best skill" I said walking over to her and carefully pulling up her sweater -my sweater that she was wearing- and showing everyone her 7 inch stitch. Okay it was 5 or 7 but still. I heard Rose and Alice gasp while Jazz growled. He was just as over protective as I was over Bella. Bella slapped my hand away and gave me a look that scared me like hell.

"I'm sorry Bella but if your going to be around us, they need to know they need to be careful. Oh and don't forget the broken arm, she was a cast." I told Alice the last part. I could almost see her eyes turn red with furry.

"That slut of your girlfriend did that to her" She screamed at me.

"EX" I said loud and clear. She sighed and pulled Bella to sit down on the couch.

"I want detail now, and if you skip anything I will personally choke Tanya." She told Bella. Bella sighed and lifted her hand so I could hold it. I grabbed it and sat behind her soothing her and encouraging her to continue.

"From the begging? Emmett took me ice skating." she said to Alice.

"No, we can talk about that later. I want to know starting from the party." she nodded.

"Okay well, after I was done dressing Emmett came and said he was going to escort me down to meet more family. We walked down stairs -my arm around his- and every eye was on me. I recognized a few people; Kate, Irina, grandpa, Sasha, and Tanya but there were 4 other people I've never meet. Well dad gave a small speech about being glad everyone was here to enjoy my 17th birthday and how happy he was to have me. When that was done the 4 strangers walked over to us. I met my mothers brother uncle Elizaer and Aunt Carmen, then I met dad's sister Aunt Jane, and lastly I met Grandpa Marcus; mom's dad. We talked and they said how happy they were to have me, then grandpa Marcus said something about needing to talk to mom about my inheritance from his wife, my grandma; when we heard a loud noise, it was Sasha, she had broken her glass in her hand. How, I have no idea. But anyways, so dinner came and we sat and ate and joked. Everything was fine. Jane asked what I was planning to do after high school and I explained how Em and I were working on my singing career and they found it interesting. After dinner they made me sing one of my songs. I had just finished one before my birthday so I decided to sing it. When I was done they all looked proud, happy, and like they loved me; with the exception from Tanya and Sasha. They asked if I wrote it all on my own and I explained how everything was mostly mine but Edward added a few lyrics and the rhythm of the song was his. Tanya got pissed and walked off to the top stairs and slammed the door to the bathroom. Mom was complimenting me when Sasha spoke for the first time threw out the whole dinner, she said that just because everyone was back that didn't mean that everyone had to start lying to me. Uncle Elizear spoke to defend me saying what Tanya had and Sasha of course said beauty and more then I. Jane spoke next saying how I had a natural beauty, that I had no need of make up and that Tanya was beautiful but with the help of all the crap she put on her face. Then Uncle Elizear asked besides looks what talents she had. Sasha didn't say anything and I felt awkward so I excused myself and walked upstairs. I was at the edge of the stairs when I came across Tanya, I was about to walk away when she got a tight grip on my wrist and spoke. She said how I was forbidden to talk or see Edward again. She said he loved her more and I was not to see him again. She pissed me off and I gripped her wrist tighter, I could see her whimper and almost cry in pain. I told her how she could stop me and that Edward wouldn't allow that. I let go of her and Started to walk away. I saw down the stairs and saw Emmett with a smug look, I knew he was proud of me. But then Tanya pushed me against a flower vase I hadn't seen before and it slammed against my hand. Some parts of the glass got stuck on my arms and others went rolling down the stairs with me. I kind of blacked out and when I woke mom and dad where trying to get the glass out. I asked if it was okay to sleep and once they agreed I let sleep take over me. When I woke up, everything had happened already. And there you have it, a full story with our take outs just shortened parts." I was in shock. I heard how it happened but it affected me more with full details. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I looked at Alice, she was fuming. I could practically see the steam come threw her ears. It also looked like Jazz was holding her down. I knew Bella saw because she reached out to touch Alice. I could see her getting more clam by the minute, after 5 minutes she was back to normal.

"Alice, it's okay. I'm fine, it wasn't to serious." Alice nodded. I tried to distract her.

"So what Ali, your not going to ask why I was cuddled up with Bella?" I asked chuckling because I felt Bella tense under my arms. I pulled her closer reassuring her that everything would be okay and she let go of a breath I didn't know she was holding.

"Oh, you are so right. What where you doing up there with my sister?" she gave me a dirty look. I shrugged.

"Just declaring my eternal love for her." I said like it was nothing. Ali jumped up in excitement.

"Oh my god, I knew you would both end up together sooner or later. But no Bella wouldn't listen to the psychic."

"More like psycho." Bella whispered. But I heard her and laughed. Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"So your both official now?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" I said with pure happiness and love.

"Well, now we'll just have to celebrate. Party!" Alice screamed. Both me and Bella yelled no in unison.

"Bella can't party, she has a cast, and let's not forget her scares and stitches." Alice sighed and frowned.

"Fine, but we are going out to eat. And tomorrow we're taking you to the doctor to get that thing in purple." she said eyeing the cast. I had to laugh, leave it Alice to try and make it into a fashion statement. What would I do with out them.


	14. Chapter 13

[A/N]- So the purpose of this chapter is to explain what's been going on so far. It just a summary of everything.

* * *

Bella's POV

Everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could be. It was November and Edward, Ali, Jazz, and Rose came with me to help my mom and dad move. I asked them to let me come alone but they were being way to over protective because of the Rose thing -I finally got my cast taken of before we came to Alaska. Emmett was taking his finals so couldn't come but we would see him in a few days when thanksgiving was here. I was happy with Edward, our relationships was going great, our sex live was hot, and I even got my dad's approval in dating Edward. I mean my dad Charlie, Edward found it right to ask dad Carlisle during our stay here for the weekend for his approval. I thought my dad Carlisle also had all the right to approve of him. Mom was done packing everything and we were just loading the stuff on the moving van. I was excited but tired. After loading boxes for 5 hours straight and finally finishing I needed an amazing coffee from Emmett's favorite place. I pulled Ali and Rose inside mom's car -she gave me and extra key so when ever I want to use it- clueless about where we were going. I started the car and was attacked by the same question. 'Bella where are we going' 'Bella where are you driving' 'Bella answer me' blah blah blah. But I ignored them and drove in silence until I got there. I got out the car followed by a mad Rose and Ali or not telling them where we were going.

"Oh come one guys I just wanted one of Emmett's favorite coffees." I said pouting at them. The relaxed and followed me with smile's, I knew they would get over it quickly. We made our way inside and order our drinks. We sat on the waiting chairs for our order when a blond girl gave me a dirty look, I looked at her closely and noticed it was Tanya. I tried to ignore it but she had a water bottle on her hand and 'accidentally' spilled it all over me when she 'accidentally' passed by me. Before I could even say anything Ali was all up on her face ready to smash her to the ground.

"You stupid little slut, you think you can just pour water on Bella after you push her off the stairs while she's visiting her parents Carlisle and Esme." Ali yelled at her. Many people inside the coffee shop were looking at us and where giving me a shocked look and Tanya a disgusted look. I shrugged it off but decided to pull Alice before she pounced on her.

"She's the one that made Edward dump me, he loves me he just feels sorry for you. Sooner or later he'll come back to me." She said looking straight at me. I though it was funny; when it had to do about her talking or being mean to me, I could careless but when it was about Edward, I stepped up and protected what was mine, his heart and he had mine. I moved in front of Alice standing in front of Tanya giving her a murderous look that made her shiver for the slightest moment.

"Is that right, because if you haven't found out yet, Edward dumping you was the best thing that could have happened for the both of us. For if you didn't know, Edward is with me now, he never loved you he loved me, and we're finally together and I have no intentions in letting him go back to you. If we ever break up I'll make dam sure he won't go back to you. I rather him go to sluty Jessica then you." I said. I walked over to the counter grabbed our orders and headed out the door. When we were outside there was about 5 people standing in front of our car. I raised and eyebrow wondering what they were doing there, and I noticed that they were the same people from inside the coffee place.

Ali and Rose took there drinks and sipped while I tried to removed them from the car.

"Um excuse me." I told them. A girl about my age and height was sitting on the hood of the car, she stood up and walked over to me. She stuck her hand out too me."Hi my name is Nina, I know you don't know me, but your brother Emmett does. He use to hang out with us in high school before he graduated." I shook her hand.

"Well by the looks of it, I believe you already know I'm Bella, Esme and Carlisle's daughter and Emmy's sister." A guy from behind chuckled and walked over to me. He also stuck out his hand and I took it, shaking it and wondering why he chuckled.

"What's so funny" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Does Emmett let you call him Emmy?" he asked with amusement.

"Yeah, I call him Emmy, Em, and brother bear. Why?" I was confused by his question.

"Brother bear, are you serious." He said chocking in laughter. I looked behind me at Rose and Ali and the both had the confused look I had plastered on my face. I looked back at the guy and I could see him start to relax.

"Oh it's just that Emmett was my best friend. We graduated together but lost contact when school ended. All my 15 years of knowing Emmett, he never let anyone call him any nick names. His close friends where only allowed to call him Em, but everyone one else had to respond him by Emmett, it's just amazing that he would let you call him brother bear, or Emmy." he chuckled again.

"Yeah well that only because Bella has him tied around her little fingers. Emmett does anything for her, he even got in a marry go round with her." Rose said stepping to my side. The guy laughed again. I was getting a little irritated and I could see so was Nina.

"Anyways, well we just wanted to introduce Emmett's best friends to his baby sister." she looked at everyone. "This is Danny" she said pointing to a brunette girl. "That's Andy" she said pointing at a blond boy. "That's Lily." she pointed at the last girl with also brown hair. "And this ass crack, Emmett's so called best friend is named Justin." she said pointing at the crazy guy.

"Hi" I said at them. "This is my sister Alice, and our best friend Rose and Emmett's girlfriend" I said pointing at each one. I saw from the corner of my eye that Danny frowned but before I could make of anything Nina spoke."Wait I thought it was only you and Emmett" she said.

"It is, well it's a long story. The point is that I got adopted by my other parents Charlie and Rene Swan, that's how Ali became my sister."

"Wow! Can you please explain that too me." I nodded.

"How about we go inside, it's a little cold outside." they all nodded except Ali and Rose.

"Bells, we need to go do something real quick, we'll be back in about 30 minutes to pick you up. Can we barrow Esme's car."

"Yeah sure." I handed Rose the key's knowing she would love to drive. She crushed me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Love you so much." She jumped in the car and waited for Ali.

"Will you be okay with Tanya still in there, I never saw her leave."

"Yeah I can handle my own."

"Bella, last time you said that you came back with a broken arm and stitches loner then my pinky." I blushed.

"Pixie, you go on and do what ever you want to do. I will be fine, if I need help I'll call you so you can come and burry her alive." We both chuckled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and they drove off. I went back next to Nina and we sat on a table for 6. As for as I could see Tanya wasn't around but I also didn't care.

"Okay so how about you start from the begging." Lily said.

"Alright, well it's kind of a trip. But it started off with me getting cheated on by my ex Jacob and Emmett being all depressed and lonely so he went for a walk to the park. I was sitting on a swing and saw some one sit next to me. We talked and hit it off quickly, I felt this brotherly bond with him and liked him pretty quickly. Ali called me saying that my best friend and currently boyfriend Edward wanted me too meet his girlfriend Tanya. I explained to Emmett how Edward wanted me to meet a Tanya Denali and he was shocked. He explained that the reason he was here was because his cousin Tanya Denali wanted to visit her boyfriend. Well we went out to dinner with them and had fun, Edward and Tanya went to who knows where after dinner. Everyone was else went over to Ali and my place -our dad was out. Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Ali, Kate, and Irina and I were having a great time hanging out and joking when I went upstairs to look for something in my dad's room. I went threw a cabinet and found some papers that had my name on it. Curiosity got the better of me and I broke down when I read the paper. It said I was adopted. I freaked and ran out the house to my car too a special place Edward and I only know about it. No one knows about that place, well they know it exists just not where it was at. Ali freaked and called Edward knowing he would know where to find me. He did but he found me in bad conditions. He took me to the hospital because I broke down, my body shut off but my mind was working. I passed out. I woke up in 2 days and everything happened so quickly. One day I find out I'm adopted, pass out, and the day after the next Alice starts assuming that I'm Emmett's kidnapped sister after he explained what happened to her. In other words me. We took blood results and were confirmed that we are related. We took the first flight to Alaska so I could meet my mom and dad. And ta-da here I am." I finished the story with little detail and as soon as I could.

"Wow, wait but I heard your sister say something about going back home with a broken arm because of Tanya." Danny said.

"Oh well I came back to visit a few days after my birthday. We were having a family party and of course Tanya was there. I did something that pissed her off and she left slamming the bathroom door. Her mom Sasha started to defend her insulting me so my aunts in uncles started to defend me, I felt awkward and decided to go to my room. I came across Tanya and she started to piss me off, she gripped my arms tightly but when I heard something I didn't like I gripped her arm tighter making her whimper, I was about to walk away when she pushed me against a vase and I went rolling down the stairs. That's how I got a broken hand and stitches."

"That whore actually did that." Lily said.

"Yup" I simple said.

"So what pissed Tanya off that made her leave?" Andy asked.

"Oh It's because I'm going for a singing career and when I explained that to my family, they wanted to hear me sing. So I did, I sang a song that I had just completed. When I was done I explained that my best friend Edward helped me with a few words and the melody of the song. Tanya got pissed because the day Edward found me and took me to the hospital, well he was with Tanya and he ditched her. Before she came he explained that he didn't care if she was mad at him, that I came before she did." I said with a smug look.

"That's awesome. Wait didn't you say current boyfriend how did you pull that one off?" Nina said.

"Edward came to pick me up from the airport after the broken hand thing. We fell asleep in my room, and I woke him up because he was hurting my broken arm. He was pissed at Tanya and he felt bad that we got in a fight because of him. He explained how Tanya was so wrong because she said he loved her more then me, I couldn't take it anymore. The whole best friend only thing was killing me, so I told him the truth, that I loved him. Everything fell into place after that."

"Aww, that's so cute" Lily and Danny said. I was about to say thanks when I got a phone call. It was Edward, I answered it.

"Helloooo?" I said a little childish.

"Hey love where are you? I'm going to go pick you up, Ali and Rose are running a little late and I said I would."

"Oh I'm at the coffee shop that Emmett brought us too. Do you remember where that is?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in like 30 minutes, we need to talk to your dad."

"Okay"

"I love you Bella." He said. I blushed.

"I love you too." and hung up.

"Boyfriend" Andy asked. I nodded and looked at everyone. They all looked happy and amused except Justin, he looked mad but I shrugged it off.

"Anyways." Justin said a little annoyed. "Where is that big goof ball of your brother."

"Oh his at UNY, his coming to Forks for thanksgiving."

"Oh his not coming here." Danny asked.

"No, mom and dad are moving to Forks to have a year with me before I also go to NY." I explained. Danny look a little sad.

"So what is Emmett majoring in? last time we spoke he wanted to play football." Justin said still irritated.

"Well I don't know about the football thing, but when he heard me sing, he instantly asked to be my manager and I had to agree." they all chuckled -of course except for Justin.

"Emmett really has changed." Nina said.

"Really? How?" I asked her but Justin was the one to ask. This time he was understanding.

"Sine I met Emmett back when we were still in dippers, we were best friends. He was always this glad little kid until we came up to 5th grade. I guess his aunt Sasha got mad at him and told him that if his not a good boy the people that kidnapped his sister would come and take him. He was of course confused. His parents explained what happened and well he wasn't the same anymore. He was always down and sad. Sometimes it looked like he wanted to cry, but he was a tough kid, he never shed one tear. High school came around and I tried to get him to try out for football, he made it. The only reason he played football, it was because he said when he found his sister he wanted her to be proud to call him her brother. He was great in school and sports, always being at the top just for you. There was only a few times we could make him laugh and truly smile, but we always stuck around with him even when he was glumy. We didn't leave him even when he was always depressed, I always had hope that the happy Emmett would come back. Apparently you appearing in his life changed him back to the Emmett we all knew and love." Josh said. By the times he was finished I was about ready to shed tears, but I was stopped when I heard some one call me name. I turned to see a very happy Edward looking at me. I stood from my seat and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Hey love, I'm glad too see you to." He said. I chuckled to and stood on my toes to give him a proper kiss. I pulled away and walked him back to the table. Everyone was standing now. Lily, Danny, and Nina had shocked expressions. Of course because of his beauty.

"Edward meet Emmett's best friends. This is Nina, Lily, Danny and Andy." he shook friends with all of them, I turned to a very mad Justin. "That's Emmett's best friend, for what I hear his like Emmett's brother" Edward stuck his hand out for Justin to take is, he hesitated but took it still looking cranky. He was pissing me off now.

"Wow Bella, where can I find myself one of him?" Nina asked eyeing Edward jokingly.

"No where, his one of a kind."

"Well, I'd hold on to him. You never know who might try to snatch him." Lily laughed and pointed at Tanya who I just noticed was coming out the bathroom door.

"Well Bells, we have to get going." Edward said a little irritated himself. They were killing my mood.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you guys later." I said to them. Before I left I exchanged number with Nina and I hugged everyone except for Justin. I got in the car with Edward and we drove back home.

"Edward, why do you look irritated?" I asked him.

"It's nothing love, just forget it."

"No, Edward, I want to know." I said to him giving him my pout and sad eyes. He sighed.

"You really didn't notice did you. Justin likes you, that's why he wasn't very happy in shaking my hand. When you weren't looking he would eye at you like you were something to eat. It was making me mad. I'm the only one that can look at you that way." he was jealous. I felt myself getting a little turned on, he was hot when he was jealous. I leaned over a bit and kissed his neck.

"You know, your really hot…when…your…jealous.' I said between kisses. I heard him moan and that encouraged me to lick and nibble on his sensitive spot; right below his earlobe.

"Bella, unless us to crash I suggest you don't do that while I'm driving." He said with out a breath. I pouted and sat back down on my sit with my arms crossed.

"Fine!" I said.

"I love you" Edward said looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said and smiled sweetly at him. I could no longer see my future with out him, and that scared me.


	15. Chapter 14

Edward's POV

"Bella let me talk to him, privately. You talk to your mom, then we can switch if you want." she nodded and kissed my cheek before she left outside to where her mom was sitting. I walked over to Carlisle's office and knocked, I heard a come in and opened the door. I saw him sitting in his chair with a box on his desk and him packing some stuff.

"Edward how can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something" He straighten up and mentioned me to take a seat in front of him. I did and wormed around a bit. I took a deep breath, for some reason I was scared of Carlisle. Maybe its because he just got his daughter back and now some guy is trying to steal her away from him.

"Carlisle, I wanted to ask your permission in being Bella's boyfriend. We already asked Charlie and he allowed us, but we both felt it was right to ask you and Esme, you are part of her family now, and she cares for your opinion." I stayed quite for a while, waiting for an answer, and then I saw him smile.

"Edward, You have my full permission, I'm glad my daughter found a young man that can respect her and love her. But do not hurt her, because Emmett won't let you leave, but with me it might just be even worse." I shivered at the thought. It made my skin crawl.

"I would never hurt her Carlisle, I promise."

"I'm glad Edward." I nodded and left the room. I saw Bella heading up stairs and asked me to follow, I did as she asked. She lead me to a empty room, her empty room. She pushed me against the wall and crushed her lips to mine. I let a soft moan out. She was so Sexy when she took control. She traveled down to my sensitive spot and stared to nibble on my earlobe.

"Bella, love as much as I would love to make love to you. I'd rather wait, when where in a more lonely place, with out your sister and parents home"

"Your such a buzz kill Edward" I chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you." I said seductively and walked out the door to Emmett's room. Sure enough Rose, Alice, and Jazz were there packing.

"Need help." Bella said from behind, ignoring me. Did I really frustrated her that much. She went into the closet and was putting some clothes into a box, I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her wasit and started to nibble on her neck. She let a low maon out.

"Edward. Stop. Don't teas if you can't plase." I stopped and looked at her with humor.

"Oh my love, I can most defantly please you. I will make it up to you. I promise." I told her.

"Fine I forgive you. Now let go before I attack you in front of everybody." I chuckled and helped her finish.

We were finshed with everything by 8pm. We were downstairs in the couch. Esme and Carlisle stood up.

"Well kids it's time for bed, we both trust you on sleeping arrangements. So go ahead and sleep with whoever you want." he winked at me. They left to there room and when we heard the door closed we were safe.

"I think we should have a sleepover in one room. The boys can bring the mattress from Em's room and we can put Bella's next to it on the floor. Esme has a box full of junk food, and I know where I packed Em's movies." Bella said. I was okay with that -since I wasn't getting some anytime soon.

"Yeah!" Alice beamed jumping up and down.

"That's a great idea." Rose beamed.

"Come one then let's go." Bella said pulling me towards the stairs, Alice and Rose were hot on our trail. We were in Bella's room when she looked at me.

"Eddie, can you move the bed against the wall, and the couch into the bathroom for more space." I chuckled, I would do anything for her. Jazz came in and started to help me. I bend over and pushed the bed while Jazz pulled. When it was done, we moved to the couch, I bend again and lifted the couch easily, I could feel my muscle's flex. We moved it to the edge of the bathroom so there was still space to go to the bathroom just incase someone needed to tinkle. I need to stop using Bella, and Alice's words. We looked at the girls and they were checking out our butts.

"No, I agree with Bella. He does have a cuter butt." Rose said.

"Really, Edward's is bubbled though." Alice said.

"Yeah but Jazz is a little bigger."

"Yeah it kind of is, I see what you mean." Alice said.

"Besides Edward has great biceps and an amazing V." Bella said.

"Oh your right he so does." Rose said.

"Yeah I can't deny that." Alice said.

"Oh and Emmett has nice pecks." Rose said.

"Sorry, sister here. Haven't seen them." Bella said.

"Excuse me but why exactly are you comparing us?" I asked as they snapped there eyes from my arms.

"Oh just because." Ali said.

"Rose, did you say your brother had a cuter but then Edward" Jazz asked.

"Oh brother dearest, don't flatter yourself. It doesn't mean anything, just that you have a well formed butt." the three chuckled.

"Come on let's watch a movie." Bella said pulling Rose to her left, leaving me space to her right. I took it and we laid together while Alice put a movie we didn't even agree on.

"Ali, what movie is it." Jazz whined.

"Jasper stop whining, you'll see it when it plays." She said with the remote in her hand and taking a place next to me and pulling Jazz to her right. We stayed there patiently while it played. It was Pearl Harbor. Jazz and I groaned while the girls Aw'ed. Personally I liked the movie, it's just that threw out the whole thing the girls will only be talking about how Ralph is hotter then Danny.

We were in the middle of the movie, where Ralph and Danny make there escape in the car at night after fighting, when Bella's phone rang and she left the room to answer it.

Bella's POV

We were in the middle of the movie Pearl Harbor when I got a call. I left Edwards side to answer it outside.

"Hello" it was an unknown number.

"Hey Bella." Said a guy voice.

"Um, excuse me but do I know you."

"Yeah, we met earlier today. Nina passed me your number." was it Justin?

"Justin" I asked.

"I see you remember now. What are you doing." he asked.

"I was watching a movie. Is there a reason why your calling?"

"Yeah, how about you make an escape and sneak out with me somewhere. We can hang out and get to know each other."

"Justin, I have a boyfriend. And I love him." I reminded him of Edward.

"Honestly Bella, I don't think his good enough for you. You need a man, and I can give that to you"

"Seriously, your kidding right. Look kid-o. You might be older but I'm happily with Edward. So please just…" I didn't get to finish, I was a the family room when I was talking and I saw the door open. Emmett came inside. I ran to him leaving my phone on the floor and I jumped into his arms.

"Emmy, what are you doing here. I missed you so much."

"I finished my finals to see me 4 favorite girls. Where are Rose, Alice, and mom?" I picked up my phone and closed it.

"Ali, and Rose are upstairs. Mom and dad went to sleep." he nodded and threw me over his shoulders and ran up the stairs. The whole way I was pounding on his back to let me go.

"Emmett Cullen. You put me down this moment." We were inside my room. Once he put me down Rose and Ali ran to him tackling him."Hey my other two favorite girls." he mused. Ali let go and Rose immediately went into a 5 minute make out session with him in front of us all.

"Yeah okay. As much as I would love to see my best friend and brother sucking face's I believe I was getting a little turned on by Ralph a minute ago." I said. Edward came from behind and pulled me back to the bed. He whispered into my ear making sure no one heard.

"We'll just have to change that later." he said. Which made me giggle. I remembered about Josh and I tapped on Emmett's shoulder while he was holding Rose.

"What's up Belly?"

"Can I talk to you privately."

"Sure." he pulled me up from the bed with one hand and led me outside to the hall.

"What did you want to talk to me about."

"Emmett I accidentally met your friends yesterday. Nina, Danny, Andy, Lily, and Justin. There great but I don't want to tell, but I'm afraid that if I don't there might be blood. Justin keeps on flirting with me and Edward doesn't like it. He called me earlier when you got here, and asked if I could sneak out. He won't take a hint. I didn't tell you so you can go and hate him. Just so you can make him get a clue." he frowned a bit.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but when Justin takes an interest on some one, well he doesn't give up. He either stops when he gets his as beat by the other guy, or he finally has sex with the girl. But in you case that's not happening." that scared me a bit. I was about to say something when me phone rang. It was Justin again. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello"

"Bella what was all that about. You just hanged up on me." Justin said.

"Look Justin just quit now. I don't want it to be a blood shed. I just want to be left alone with Edward. I'm moving anyways, so you won't see me anyways."

"Oh but my dear Bella, I can visit. I'll make you see it my way." he said and I sighed.

"I think Emmy wants to talk to you." I said after Emmett hold out his hand for the phone.

"What, Emmett's there" He asked a little nerves now."Yeah, he came in when I was talking to you. Here's Emmett" Emmett took the phone from me.

"Hey dude, how you been." He asked a little irritated.

"No I will not understand, you just find out she's my sister and now your hitting on her." he said annoyed.

"I don't care if you didn't now. She's not just any other girl. She's my sister and she's treated with respect. She's not just one of your little whores you usually go after. Look I love you like my brother, but your not allowed to see or talk to her." he made it very clear by to power of his voice.

"Justin my man, you say every girl is different. That doesn't matter though, even if she is different she has a boyfriend and I happen to like him. I know what you do Justin and I don't want my little squirt getting into that. I'll see you before we leave man. But try and stay away from her." he hung up. I hugged him.

"Emmy, don't fight with him for me. His like your brother." I told him.

"Bells, your more important now come on. I bet everyone is wondering where we're at." I nodded and he pulled me back inside the door. I went and laid my head on Edward's chest deciding it was time to sleep.

"Edward, I'm sorry. This never should have happened but you have competition." Emmett said.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" Edward asked confused.

"Justin is after my sister. He won't give up, not until someone comes out loosing and his going to try to make you be the loser." I heard Edward growl and pull me tighter. I just laid there and ignored Edward's temper. I fell asleep soon, dreaming about my own personal like god and boyfriend. Edward.


	16. Chapter 15

**Edward's POV**

**I was mad last night, Justin was going to try and steal my Bella away from me. It as annoying to see that he just wasn't going to give up. I felt better though, when Bella fell asleep and she began to talk in her sleep. She would say my name, and it made me feel a whole lot better but then her dreams turned into nightmares.**

"**no, stop, you can't do this." she said as she began to stir and tremble. I woke from my sleep and saw her grow scared and nerves.**

"**Ok, I'll leave just leave them alone." she said with tears spilling threw her closed eyes.**

"**I'll leave just stop hurting them." Emmett was awake now. He was on his side facing Bella looking at her worried, he was about to wake her up, but I stopped him.**

"**No Emmett" she screamed and cried. I didn't stop him this time, he sat up and pulled her into his lap, and began shaking her softly.**

"**Bella, Bella wake up." she was tossing in his arms still crying.**

"**Stop touching me. Leave me alone." she screamed. It was breaking my heart. I could see everyone else awake now. They were staring at her in horror.**

"**Emmett, Emmett, please stay with us. Don't leave Rose, don't leave me. I need you. We need you." She cried even more. I couldn't take it.**

"**Bella, Love wake up. Please Bella, wake up." I said to her shaking her a bit.**

"**No Emmett. No" she yelled.**

"**Bella" I said a bit more louder. She fluttered her eyes opened, tears still coming down her beautiful eyes. She saw me and sighed, then she looked at the person holding her and she threw her arms around him. She let more tears fall and this time stronger.**

"**Shh, Bella it's okay. I'm right here. It was only a dream." Emmett tried to comfort her.**

"**But it was so real." she said threw her sobs. Emmett stood up with her in his arms.**

"**We'll be right back. Let me just get her something to drink and try and calm her down." we nodded. If it was someone else she was crying and asking for comfort, it would have stung, but she dreamed of Emmett going threw something bad, and I knew she needed her brother right now. I sighed and laid back down. I closed my eyes and just thought of everything. I never wanted to see Bella cry like that, it was to painful.**

**Bella's POV.**

**Emmett had taken me to the living room and sat down on the couch with me on his lap. Since I woke from my nightmare I haven't been able to leave him. I wanted to be able to be hold be Edward, but Emmett was dieing. I needed him right now. **

**I was still crying when he pulled me away from his chest a bit and tried to see my eyes. I couldn't exactly see him, I had a blurry eye sight. **

"**Bella, I know it's scary but tell me about your dream. It will make you feel better, just cry all you want. Let it our." I sighed and cuddled into his chest.**

"**I was out walking inside Forks high school, I was in the gym. It was my birthday, and I was turning 18. I had gotten a note from someone saying they needed to talk to me and to meet them at the gym. I didn't tell anyone and I went alone. I was sitting on a bleacher when a stranger came threw the doors. He chuckled and it gave me goose bumps. He said that he was here to remove me from Forks. I said he was crazy, that I wasn't going anywhere. You came threw the doors, followed by Rose, Ali, Jazz, and Edward. You wrapped me in your arms and screamed at the guy to get the hell out of here. He said he wasn't leaving until I left with him…Flashback…**

**He pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Edward. **

"**Now are you coming with me peacefully or do I have to persuade you." He said with a venomous voice.**

"**No stop you can't do this." he laughed.**

"**Oh but my dear, yes I can." he said getting ready to shoot, but Rose got in the way.**

"**Stop it, just leave us alone and leave." she yelled at him.**

"**My dear, are you sacrificing your life for his." he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She fell to the floor in pain and Emmett left my side to jump on him.**

"**Stop." I yelled and Emmett stopped.**

"**Okay, I'll go with you, just don't hurt them." he kicked Emmett in the chest making him fly backwords.**

"**I said I'll leave just stop hurting them." I began to walk towards him and he gripped my wrist. He pointed the gun at me and forced me to walk away with out saying good bye to them. It happened so fast, Emmett pushed me away from him and the guy shot him.**

"**No Emmett" I screamed. I ran to him and Rose came to my side. We began to cry.**

"**Alice call the doctor." Jazz yelled.**

"**Emmett, Emmett, please stay with us. Don't leave Rose, don't leave me. I need you. We need you." I said threw my tears. I was holding one of his hands and he was looking at me.**

"**Bella please be okay. I lost you once, I don't want anything to happen to you again. Please stay safe. I love you baby sister." he looked away from me and to Rose.**

"**I love you Rose, you have no idea how much." He pulled out a ring. We had agreed he would ask Rose to marry him today on my birthday, it would make it more special for me and him. She cried when she saw what he was planning to do.**

"**Try and be happy Rose, you deserve a great life. I love you"**

**The guy appeared from behind and tried to grab me.**

"**No stop touching me. Leave me alone." I elbowed his man parts and he fell to the floor in pain. I crawled back to Emmett and clutched to his hand.**

"**No Emmett Now" I screamed with pain.**

"**Bella let go. I'll be okay. I love you Jelly Belly." I heard my name being screamed a bit and noticed it was Edwards. I opened my eyes to see him and felt relief wash threw me.**

**End of flashback…**

"**Bella, I won't ever leave you. I promise. Nothing will pull me away from you." Emmett said. I sighed and felt a bit better. I felt relaxed now that I knew it was just a dream. I heard footsteps and saw 2 people walking down the stairs, it was Rose and Edward. Rose was crying and Edward just looked a bit scared. That confirmed that they heard everything. I ran to them and they both embraced me.**

"**Bella it's okay. It was a dream." Edward said as Rose and I cried. Rose let go and hugged Emmett.**

"**You big idiot, you can never leave me and your sister. We need you." She said threw her tears.**

"**Oh Rosie, I won't leave. Come on let's give them some privacy. Let's go back to bed. Edward, take the guest room." Emmett said before he was all the way up the stairs. Edward picked me up into his arms and carried me down the hall on the 3rd**** floor. Mom and dad's room was on the first, Emmett's and mine was one the 2****nd**** and the guest rooms where on the 3****rd**** and 4****th****. He laid me on the bed and pulled me close to him. I sighed and relaxed more. **

"**Edward, can you hum me to sleep. Anything, just please don't let me go back to that dream." I mumbled threw his shirt that I was clutching. He pulled me closer to his body and began to hum something beautiful, it was something I hadn't heard before and I liked it. I soon drifted to sleep, felling better. Edward made everything better.**


	17. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

After the whole dream thing, everything went back to normal. Emmett went out to hang out with his friends. He invited me but I saw Edward's reaction and said no. he kept on saying I should go but I really didn't feel like leaving his side, not after that stupid dream. The day after Mom and Dad where ready to leave. They were keeping the house, so they could move back after we went off for college. We got in Forks in cars and started to unpack. My dad Charlie decided to come over and help us, I was happy that he was trying to get along. Soon after both my dad's were inseparable, they were already planning fishing trips with all the guys. Mom and I had to separate them or we wouldn't get anything finished. A few days passed and everything was great. Mom and Dad had that extra room for me and Ali. The rooms were huge, so two queen beds fit in my room. We wanted to share. There was about 4 guest room and Emmett's wasn't one of them. I stayed in different place's every other day. I mostly switched of weekends also. One weekend I would stay at mom and dad's and the other at with Alice and dad. We also had sleep over all the time. Since Emmett was done with Finals he didn't have to go back until January. We also set up a room at my other house. Today was homecoming and everyone was excited besides me. We had our dresses ready and I just wanted to get this over with. Edward asked me to be his date of course, and we got a guest pass for Em as Rose's date.

I was at Rosie's house today getting ready. Alice and Rose where doing who knows what to my hair for and hour straight. When they were done I was actually happy. I looked good, beautiful and formal. Edward picked me up, but not in his Volvo -which surprised me- but in his 'special car'. He had an Audi like mine except his was a the R8 and mine was an A5. It was his favorite car, but he also loved his Volvo.

We drove in silence listening to music and enjoying the moment. He pulled in the school parking lot and I saw my Audi there -I loaned it to Emmett-, and Ali's porch. We walked in and saw them sitting in a table. Emmett immediately pulled me to the dance floor and begged me to dance with him, I had no choice. Rose and Edward were dancing close by us, and we were enjoying the moment. By the time the song ended I was tired and went to get something to drink, Jessica and Lauren were there. I heard them talking to each other.

"Yeah, I know the things I'd do to him. His so big and hot. Ugh I wonder why he was dancing with Bella. She already has Edward." I heard Jessica say.

"I don't know but I am going to at least get a dance with him. Are you coming." I saw them walk towards Emmett but I stopped them half way. Rose saw and started to walk towards me.

"Look girls, I recommend you stay away from him. This would be a real bad night for you if you try and seduce Emmett." I warned them.

"Bella why should you care, you already have Edward. Unless you want to give him up to me." Lauren said eyeing him.

"Like he would go that low. Honey please. Now listen to me carefully. Emmett Cullen is my brother, I will not let you too give him any kind of aids and besides his happily going out with Rose." I said as she stood on my side.

"You. Your going out with him" Jessica said pointing at him.

"Yeah." Rose agreed with a smug smile.

"I don't believe either of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I think some one's getting laid tonight" Jessica said as she tried to walk towards Emmett. But Rose beat her to it. Emmett gracefully pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to her.

"Now what were you saying about getting laid, because I'm sure it isn't you." I told her. She left pissed followed by Lauren. I saw Quill dancing with Clair, and when he saw me he excused himself.

"Bella can I have this dance."

"Sure but just one, we don't want people to get the wrong idea." I joked.

"Right." He pulled me close to him and lead the way.

"I just wanted to thank you. Thanks to you I have Clair now, and you have Pretty boy." He joked.

"Yeah well I'm glad we both have someone special."

"I'm just glad we can still be friends after having sex. You know I can still help you with your sexual frustration." He joked.

"Ha ha. And again not thanks." we both laughed.

"You know, I haven't seen Jacob lately. How is he?" I asked.

"His fine. Well if that's what you call it. His actually over there with some guys. Bella his getting into some trouble, since you two broke up it's like his changing for the worst." I sighed.

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"You should let Edward now first, we wouldn't want him to go kill him or something."

"No we wouldn't. Thanks for the dance Quill I hope your happy with Clair." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to find Edward. He was dancing with Alice.

"Edward I need to talk to Jacob, I know you won't be happy but please let me do this." he nodded with a frown. I walked back to where I had last seen Jacob. He was sitting down next to Leah. They both saw me and Leah froze while Jake smiled.

"Jacob can I talk to you." I asked him. He stood and Leah frowned. We went outside and I leaned against the wall.

"What's up Bells." He asked.

"I still haven't forgiven you, so to you it's Bella." he sighed and I looked into his eyes. I saw sadness.

"Look Jacob, I'm going to be honest with you. I never loved you, there was a part of me that cared for you truly but that was the best friend part. Jake my heart always has and wil belong to Edward."

"Yeah I kind of already knew that."

"Then why are you being bad Jake."

"Bella I need you in some sort of way. I don't love you either, I love Leah. But you were still a big part of my life as a best friend and that broke me."

"Jake you hurt me. You should have told me what was going on, I would still be friends with you if you wouldn't have gone and snuck behind my back."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive me some day."

"I will forgive you when I see you back on track. Make Leah happy, get back to your study's, repair your cars, stop smoking and hanging out with the wrong crowed. And respect both me and Edward."

"I will Bella, I will to get my best friend back." I sighed and gave him a hug.

"That's all I want Jake. Let's just let things go from there." he nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Bella for the second Chance."

"Just don't mess up Jake. I have to go. I have a very worried boyfriend getting ready to murder you." we both laughed. I went back inside and before I went to look for Edward, I saw Jake pull Leah to the dance floor and kiss her very passionately. I went back to the table and saw Edward sitting there not very happy. I went and sat on his lap kissing his forehead and making him relax.

"Edward, everything's fine. I just needed to straighten out something's."

"Oh I know but that's not why I'm mad. Look over there next to you brother." I did as he said and found Justin talking with Emmett.

"Your kidding right."

"No." he said.

"Well it doesn't matter. I love you Edward. And no one will change that." I said looking deeply into his eyes. Emmett came over with Justin looking apologetically. He asked me if we could talk and I nodded. Before I stood I gave Edward a deep kiss and left his side to go with Emmett.

"I'm sorry, I didn't invite him. It's just that we talked a few days ago and I told him about today and he just invited himself. He doesn't have anywhere to stay and he still is my friend, do you mind if he stays with us."

"No, but I'm warning you. I'm not staying over for a while. I'll visit, but I don't trust sleeping in the same house as him. I'm sorry.""It's fine, neither do I. Now go back to Edward, he looks about ready to kill." I did.

The rest of the dance was fun. I ignored Justin the whole time and I dance with Jazz, Emmett, Quill, and Edward most of the time. We decided on a sleep over at my house Since all parentals were gone for the weekend but instead went to Mom and Dad's since it was bigger and we needed an extra room for Justin. Again every parent though we shouldn't be alone so we had to all sleep in someone's house for the weekend. We drove home and Edward was happy now. I told him he could sleep in my room tonight and that made him relax. Everyone was hope before us and was sitting in the family room waiting for us. We didn't want to be there though.

"Emmy, were going to head up to bed now." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Alright. Eddie try to sleep with your boxers on. I want my sister back as a virgin." he said.

"Shut up Emmett." I yelled down the stairs and heard laughter.

"To late." Edward said as he kissed my neck making me giggle.

"Shut up he doesn't know that." I told him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't like for him to find out." He said as he pushed me inside my room and locked the door.

"Mr. Mason are we feeling sexy today" I asked as he began to hover over me.

"Please tell me the rooms are sound proof."

"Oh yes they are." I said as I pulled him closer to me.

I woke up hungry. So I stood from bed, slipped on my bra, underwear and Edward's shirt. And some shorts. Emmett wasn't ready to see me in little it of clothes just yet. I went downstairs to find everyone sleeping so I began to cook pancakes. About 30 minutes I hear someone walking down the stairs only to be greeted by my big brother in only his pj pants.

"I'm guessing someone got lucky last night." I joked. He eyed me up and down and frowned

"please tell me it wasn't you." He said as he took a seat in front of me.

"Emmett we need to talk."

"Your not breaking up with me are you." He joked.

"Emmett. Listen, I did not loose my virginity to Edward. I lost it in a dumber way. Remember that party we had a few months ago, well I had a little to much to drink and had sex with Quill. I'm sorry if your disappointed but it happened." Emmett sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm not I just wished you would have waited until you were older. Like 30" he joked again.

"Emmett" I said.

"What, I'm kidding. But you know being a nun isn't half a bad idea."

"Shut up or no pancakes for you" he frowned.

"Okay okay I give up. You can have all the sex you want with Edward as long as I can have as many pancakes I want" we laughed. I put 4 stacks of pancakes on his plate and passed him the syrup. He ate them quickly and wanted more. Which they weren't ready yet so he had to wait. While he waited he went to walk everyone up. I heard screams and running coming from down the stairs. Edward came into view with only his pants but soaked in water.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Your big goof of a brother threw water at me."

"Emmett that's on less pancake for you" I yelled up the stairs. He came running down.

"But Bella I was kidding. His no fun." He pouted.

"Fine be a big boy and apologize." I told him.

"I'm sorry Edwierdo." I raised and eyebrow at him.

"I mean Edward." he went and sat down on the chair next to Edward. Everyone came down stairs in a short while -that included Justin. When we were done eating we were deciding on what to do. Edward and I had other plans though.

"Come on you have to tell us." Emmett begged.

"No. It's private." I told him.

"Bella I already now Eddie's getting some so tell me if your going to have sex or what exactly are you both doing." Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Where going out to a special place only me and him now about. We found it when we were kids and we like going there it's relaxing. You guys can't come because it's our place not yours." he pouted.

"Fine." He said.

"Love you too Em. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and change." I said as I go up and walked up the stairs.

"What's the point Eddie's going to have you in less clothes then that later anyways." I heard Alice say.

"Ali what was that you said. Was it shut up or I tell everyone about your green hair." She gasped. I turned back to the stairs ad walked back to the room. I was stopped by Justin getting out of his room.

"Hey Bella" He said.

"Hi." I said as I tried to get into my room before being stopped.

"I like what your wearing, it looks very sexy." he said as he eyes my legs.

"Yeah well sucks it isn't your shirt" I said as I pushed him aside and locked the room behind me. I wasn't sure how long he was staying but this was going to be very hard.


	18. Chapter 17

**Links to Bella's clothes on profile.**

* * *

Bella's POV

My back was to Edwards; his chest pressing against me, my arms on his thighs and his around my waist, my head on the crook of his neck, and we were sitting in out meadow enjoying the moment. We've been in the same spot for an hour, and i could still be here for a longer time. Edward broke the silence though.

"Love, have you ever thought of our future?" his question took me by surprise.

"Honestly no, why have you?"

"Yeah. I just can't seem too see my life with out you"

"Well yeah neither can I."

"Love please try not to freak out." I was about to freak out. He took out something from his pocket.

"I want everyone to know that your mine, & you'll always be mine. We're to young to get engaged, but this..." he showed me a ring. "Is a promise ring, and my promise to you is that one day I will trade it for an engagement ring and Marry you...please say that you'll except it." I turned and kissed his lips. I couldn't find my voice so i only nodded. He slipped it into place and pulled me close to his chest.

"I love you." I told him. once i could talk and see threw my tears.

"And i love you my Bella."

"You do know Emmett will want to kill you."

"Yeah but it's worth it." he smiled at me.

We stayed in the same spot for a long time. Until it was getting late and it was time to go back home. We drove back in silence. Everyone in a while, Edward would pickup my hand and kiss each knuckle but leave my ring finger to be last. When we got home, no one was there. Edward laid in the living room and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke to noises coming from the outside.

"No, it was your fault." I heard Emmett say.

"Well I told you not to let me drive your jeep." Alice said. "Besides Rose can fix it Right?"

"Yeah Em, I can." They saw us laying down and said hi before living there separate ways. Justin came and took a seat in front of us. He eyed me for a long time and it was making me uncomfortable. but he stopped only to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR LEFT HAND?" he said, i was from the corner of my eye that Edward had a smug smile.

"It's a ring." I said.

"EMMETT YOUR SISTER'S ENGAGED." he yelled to the other room. Emmett came running from the kitchen. He picked me up and sat me on the table. He went and pinned Edward to the couch. "Your kidding right? Tell me you did not PROPOSE TO MY SISTER. she's only 17 and still in HIGHSCHOOL. I just got her back, you can't take her away." he yelled at him.

"Em, we're not engaged." Edward said clearly.

"Then what the hell does this mean." Justin said picking up my hand up. I snapped it back from his grasp.

"It's a promise ring. Now if you'll get off my boyfriend. I would like to talk to you alone Emmett." he got up and walked looking furious outside… Before I went to far I could hear the questions being shoot out.

"So when's the date?" Alice asked -of course.

"Ali, I won't propose for a really long time. And we won't marry until after college and she's chasing after her singing career." I took a seat next to Em outside.

"Em, you overreacted back there. You know that right?"

"Bella, I did not. I'm not even happy about that stupid ring."

"Emmy, why aren't you happy for me?"

"Bella, it's just that soon you'll be going your own way and I won't see you as much anymore. I just want a few more years with you, but now my years are numbered."

"No matter what you're still my brother. I'm always going to need both you and Ali. But I'm growing up, and you knew eventually this would happen.""I know, it's just I want more time with you.""Em, your my manager, you'll have oodles of time."

"Oodles" he raised an eyebrow.

"yes know go and apologize to Edward."

"Fine, you know I love you Bella." I gave him a hug.

"Yeah I know, love you Emmy." I kissed his cheek. He helped me and we walked back inside. Emmett walked back to Edward.

"Sorry man, no hard feelings?"

"Nah, i understand. Just try not to kill me next time."

"Yeah well now that we're all happy, we need to talk." Emmett said looking at me and Edward. "take a sit next to Edward please." he looked straight into my eyes.

"Okay when a man loves a women, they create pretty baby's..." I was sure my mouth was hanging open. "...But that's not the case right not. We want to throw a party." i threw a shoe at him.

"What the hell Em, You scared me for a minute, i thought you we're going give me the sex talk. what does it even have to do with the party." Everyone laughed and he laughed the loudest.

"Yeah, that's the point. I wanted Eddie over there to blush and it worked." I looked at Edward and Em was right, he was blushing. Edward never blushed, it made him look cute though.

"Yeah well I don't feel like partying tonight. You guys go ahead, I'll be at dad's house."

"I'll keep her company Emmett. If you want" Justin said.

"Sorry, that's my job." Edward said picking up my left hand, Justin shrugged it off.

"Bella, come on." Rose begged.

"No, remember last time I partied, I don't want to end up pregnant from some stranger." Everyone laughed except for Em.

"Not funny." he said to me.

"So does that mean I don't have too." I said with hope in my eyes.

"No, it just means I'll keep you by my side at all times." He said, making me frown.

"Well at least tell Ali no sluty clothes." I said giving Ali a dirty look, and she stuck her tongue at me.

"Yeah Alice, I want her covered from head to toe, nothing that will make Little Eddie Jump." I chuckled.

"He is more then little" I whispered only to Edward making him blush again.

"Did you say something?" Emmett asked.

"No nothing at all." I smirked.

"Okay well it's time to go." Ali pulled me towards the front door, followed by Rose. This was going to be hell.

After 4 hours of torture, they were done. Alice made me wear some blue denim shorts, a black Victoria secret shirt, and black heels. We were now parking in mom and dad's garage. When we opened the door to the kitchen, we walked into the living room making the boys jaws drop.

Edward's POV

Vomit...

Emmett Naked...

My parents having sex...

Think of anything, but do not think of your sexy girlfriend standing in front of you almost wearing nothing, do not strip her with your eyes.

Ugh, maybe a cold shower.

Jazz POV.

Just 30 minutes, okay an hour, just lock me in with my pixie.

Justin POV.

God she looks hot, I only need to distract Edward for a few hours, Bella wouldn't mind sneaking around would she?"

Emmett's POV.

Have sex with Rose or change your sister into a Nun...Nun!!

Bella's POV

"Bella go up into my room and put something that touches the floor." Emmett yelled.

"I told you, but noooo you just wouldn't listen." I mocked.

"Emmett Cullen, she is not changing" Alice yelled. I saw Rose walk up to him.

"Come on babe, Let's get some drinks." Rose said taking him into the kitchen. Em lost it, he took her into the kitchen with pure lust in his eyes. He was my only hope out of this clothes. I gave up and walked over to Edward. I locked my arms around his neck and whispered in his ears.

"Can you get me something to drink?" I heard him gulp and new it worked. I chuckled a bit as I saw him head to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Wait Edward." he turned to see me.

"Maybe we should wait, Em and Rose are in there. I'm not entirely sure what might be going on in there." he chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Your right. We wouldn't want to interrupt now would we." He said kissing my neck.

"Okay that's enough PDA for one day. Edward why don't you start the music, people are going to start to get here soon." Alice said. Edward and I walked over to the DJ booth and he started to put random songs in there. Justin's eye's were on me the whole time and it was creeping me out.

"Edward, please don't leave me alone, I don't want to do anything stupid, leave me with some one you trust, but not Justin." I whispered to him. He looked at me with a mixer of understanding and confusion.

"Last time I was alone I lost my virginity to Quill, I don't want to end up pregnant from Justin." he nodded.

"You won't be out of my sight." he promised and I chuckled.

"You never did tell me if I looked nice." I said giving a twirl to show him all of me, making him gulp again and making me chuckle.

"You look beautiful like always. But I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that it's taking a lot in me to not just sneak you up to your room right now." I could feel myself getting turned on by every word he said. We were in a middle of a heated kiss when someone's arms pulled me away from him.

"Bella, I leave you alone for 2 minutes and your sucking face's with Eddie." Emmett nagged.

"Shut up, I'm going to get a drink now." I said walking away from him. I went to the kitchen and mixed vodka with cranberry juice -my favorite. I finished the first cup and made another one, I served Edward a shot and took it to him, he liked his straight. He smiled and took it like nothing. I chuckled, if I would have drank that shot, I would be gone with 3.

People started coming soon enough and it was getting packed. Edward didn't stay DJ for long, others volunteered and he agreed. I was watching Alice, Rose, Em, and Quill play strip poker, half drunk. It was a pretty funny image. Alice had her bra, jeans, and underwear; Rose had everything left; Quill was on his boxers, and Emmett had his shirt and boxers. Soon enough Rose ended up winning, fully clothed and everything. I've known her for a while, so I knew the way she played, so I challenged her. Edward was at my side the whole time, but he wasn't playing. It was just me and Rose, both fully clothed -for now. After a few rounds she had me off a heel and I had her of her heels and top. Everyone was amazed that I was good at the game, but Emmett had to go and jinx me. Rose had me off my other heel and top. The game ended soon, because Edward and Emmett stopped it. Rose won again -only because the boys stopped it though-, she was in her bra and underwear, but she made me take of off my bra, leaving me in only my underwear, which I wasn't allowed because Emmett and Edward freaked. They made us end the game, making Rose the winner. The rest of the night went quick and fun. We played more stupid games and danced. It ended with me and Edward sneaking up to my room in the middle of a heated kiss. No one saw it coming, but hey, I never said I would stay there all night.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Edward's POV**_

_**I got out of bed around 4am, I couldn't sleep so I went to get a glass of water. After putting my boxers and some shorts, I walked downstairs to finds a mess. Everyone was gone and the others were sleeping, but there was a huge mess in the family room. This was one reason why I hated throwing party's, the next day you have to clean. I walked to the kitchen and turned on the light's to find Justin sitting in a chair in front of the kitchen counter, he was drinking water and texting. I shrugged it off and went to get a glass of water. When I was done I started to walk away but Justin's voice stopped me.**_

"_**You know, I'm not going to give up. I want Bella, and I will have her." He said with confidence.**_

"_**Justin, sorry to burst your bubble man, but Bella doesn't like guys who treat her like a possession, she's much more then that. Don't think that I won't fight for her either, and I won't go easy on you."**_

"_**Well it wouldn't be any fun if I won with out you trying."**_

"_**Look, this is not a game. Bella's heart isn't something you want to play with, if you hurt her in any way, believe me; I will make her pain your pain. And it will be greater, you won't be off the hook with me, because nothing's stopping me. Your not my girlfriends best friend, and your not my best friend, you might be Em's but believe me, what I'll do to you will be nothing compared to what he'll do to protect his sister." I walked out the kitchen turning off the lights, he was hot on my heel, but I ignored him. I was about to close the door to Bella's room when I spoke to Justin before he went into the guest room."Justin, just remember, I'm fighting too, but I'm fighting for the win, and I mean all the way, marriage and everything, your not." I closed the door and laid on her bed. She squirmed a bit, and I pulled her to my chest, she immediately relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. I knew I could win his fight, she had my heart and I had hers. Forever both, together in love.**_

_**Bella's POV.**_

_**The weekend went by fast, the day after the party was spent cleaning. Our parents had come back on Sunday night, and everything went good. Dad said he had to go on another book tour, that he would be gone for 2 weeks, so he asked Elizabeth if we could stay over some days. She of course agreed, she wanted us there everyday, but we didn't want to impose so we said it was fine, that we would stay on the weekend. I never understood why they never let us be alone, maybe it had something to do with throwing party's when there away. I was sitting in Edward's living room watching TV. Edward was out with the guys, Rose and Alice were out planning something, I wasn't sure what but I ignored it. So I was sitting here watching A Walk to Remember. I loved that movie, it always found a way to make me cry, even if I had watched it about 50 times already. I heard someone chuckled behind me and I found Elizabeth behind me. **_

"_**Oh, hi Elizabeth. You scared me for a moment, I thought I was alone."**_

"_**I'm sorry dear, you were alone but I just got home from visiting Anthony from his work. Would you like to join me for some Christmas shopping Bella?"**_

"_**Sure, I forgot Christmas was coming. Thanks for the reminder. Would you mind if I went upstairs quickly and changed?" I asked her.**_

"_**No not at all sweetheart, you go upstairs, I'll wait for you in the BMW." I nodded and ran up the stairs -proud too, I didn't fall once, even if I almost tripped in the last step. I changed quickly into something comfortable. I found Edward's mother waiting for me outside, in the BMW. I got in and buckled up.**_

"_**So where are we going?" I asked her.**_

"_**I was thinking about taking a trip to Seattle, if it get's to late to drive we can stay in a hotel. I'm sure Edward won't miss you too much." She chuckled making me blush.**_

"_**I'm not so sure about that." I said mostly to my self but she heard.**_

"_**Why do you say that?" She looked at me with curiosity and an eyebrow shot up.**_

"_**Oh, well, it's just that we can't really go an hour with out missing the other. When he goes out with the guys I try to give him space but he ends up sending me about 20 massages saying he misses me under 2 hours. Actually I should be getting one soon." Right on time my phone went on, it alerted me that I had a massage.**_

"_**Ah, I remember the honeymoon stage." She said with a chuckle at the end.**_

"_**Honeymoon stage?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes, it's kind of like you get the taste of love, usually many couples get sick of being all love-y-dovey. But I never expect for you and Edward to get over that stage. Bella when I met you, you were about a year old. You don't know this, because it isn't really that import but when Charlie and Rene adopted you, and they came home with you; the moment I saw you, I knew you would one day be my son's wife. How do I know that, you could call me psychic in a way, but it's a mothers intuition. Your exactly what I wanted as a daughter in law. I loved you before you and Edward became a couple, I loved you like the daughter I never had. Now being with Edward, well that's even better. You could say it's like killing 2 birds in one shot." **_

"_**Thank you Elizabeth, you don't know how much it means to me that you accept me as your son's girlfriend." I had tears in my eyes.**_

"_**Oh but honey, you and Edward might not know it yet, but your much more then just a couple. Your each others soul mates. Your going to go threw a hard time, there might be a time where you want to end your relationship, but you learn from it and become stronger, your love becomes greater and you will see how much you can't leave with our the other." **_

_**The rest of the day was fun, I wasn't a big fan of shopping, especially when it was with Alice but I had my fun with Elizabeth. She bought some stuff for Christmas, for Ali and Em, Rose and Jazz too. She said that the rest could wait.**_

_**We went home that night, Edward was waiting for me a little anxious too. When I got there he picked me up in a thigh hug.**_

"_**Hello love." he said too me. "Hi mom." He said over my shoulder.**_

"_**Edward relax, you'll break Bella if you keep on hugging her that way." Elizabeth said, making me blush and Edward chuckle. I looked around the room and saw Jazz with Alice talking, Rose sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Justin watching TV and Emmett laying on the couch. He looked up at me and smiled before turning away.**_

"_**What you big idiot, are you not going to tell Bella." Rosalie snarled.**_

"_**Rosie, shush please. She'll get mad." Emmett whispered.**_

"_**Emmett Cullen what did you do now." I said rising my voice a bit.**_

"_**Nothing Jelly Belly." He said holding both his hands up saying he was innocent. But he immediately looked at his right arm and put it back down realizing something. Then I saw it, a big purple cast on his right arm.**_

"_**You big dumbass, what did you do to your hand?" I yelled walking over to him and kneeling down so I can get a better glimpse of his arm.**_

"_**Well we kind of went out and I saw this motorcycle, I told the guys of how cool it would be too ride one. Some one I'm not pointing any fingers -he pointed at Jazz and Edward then at Justin- bet me 300 each that I didn't have the guts too ride one. So I proved them wrong, we went out and found one of Jaspers friends who happens to own one. We took it down the freeway and I rode it. But there was a problem, I didn't know how to break. So when I started messing around with it, I found the break and pressed it a little to hard, making it to come into a complete stop and making me fly off the bike and break my arm. The end. Now that that's out of the way, let's get something to eat I'm starving." Rose, Ali, and I looked at each other, they all had the same dumbfound face and murderous look I had. Alice punched Jasper in the arm really hard.**_

"_**Ouch Alice, what the hell was that for." He yelled but Alice was pissed.**_

"_**You guys thought of the most stupidest bet ever. That was dangerous and reckless, what where you thinking." She yelled back. I turned back at Edward and gave him an evil glare. I just humph and looked away and back at Emmett.**_

"_**Emmett Cullen, you could have said no." I yelled at him, making him whimper.**_

"_**Bella please don't yell I have a bit of a head ache." I sighed. I knew exactly what I needed. I walked up to Edward's room with out being followed, and took out a blow horn. I marched back to Emmett looking at me confused.**_

"_**Rose Ali, cover your ears." No one understood what I was doing besides them, because they could see my hand. Not even Edward was expecting it. I blew the horn so loud that Emmett whimpered loudly. The other boys just covered there ears. When I stopped I didn't even bother to talk to any of them. I walked up to Edward's room and packed some stuff in my purse, and I walked back downstairs.**_

"_**Rosie do you mind if I sleep over tonight." I asked her.**_

"_**No Bells, it's time for me to go anyways." Alice jumped off the couch.**_

"_**Oh me too, I don't want to be anywhere around this big idiots." She ran upstairs.**_

"_**Bella come on you can't seriously be mad at me." Edward said.**_

"_**Rose did you hear anything." I asked.**_

"_**No, I believe I don't." She said.**_

"_**Oh Eddie's getting the cold shoulder. I guess your sleeping alone tonight." Justin said.**_

"_**Wait Bells I think I can hear something." Rose said.**_

"_**Yeah me too, I think it sounds like a stupid annoying voice who is just as much as a idiot as those other three." I yelled straight at his face.**_

"_**Jelly Belly come on, it was a bet. I was going to lose 900." Emmett begged.**_

"_**Shut up Emmett." Rose and I said at the same time. Alice came running down the stairs with her purse.**_

"_**Alright let's roll" She joked.**_

"_**Yeah let's get out of her, I think stupidity might be contagious." Rose said making me and Alice laugh. We left the house hearing the guys beg for us to forgive them and stay. But we ignored them and drove off on Rosie's red convertible. We decided to ignore what happen and just have fun. That night we had a real sleepover, how we usually do; with playing stupid games like truth or dare, bullshit, strip poker, and painting nails. At one point they dared me to go skinny dipping in Rosie's pool. I never back out of a dare, mostly to show them that I'm not as weak as they think I am. It was fun and we didn't ever think twice about the boys that night, it had been a long time since I had girl time with them. And I honestly missed it.**_


	20. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

The weeks flew by, tomorrow was Christmas eve and I was excited. Every year dad and Elizabeth planned this big party with all our family's; Rosie's and Jazz parents, Edward's parents, Alice and my dad, and now Emmett and my mom and dad. My mom Rene never made it so she would call and apologize, she went over to Phil's parents house. It was okay because I got to see her on thanksgiving. Mom and Dad did plan a different party though, it was on Christmas day, I was excited for that one too but the only bad part is that Tanya and Sasha were coming over. It's not that I hated them, hate is such a strong word, I detested them.

Justin was still here and it was getting irritating, I was never happy around mom and dad anymore. I was always getting frustrated and hate aches, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I hadn't told Edward or Emmett because I didn't want another fight. Constantly Justin would touch me in some way, when no one was looking or when I was passing by, it didn't matter he would just touch me in some sort of way. At on point I slapped him when he grabbed my butt. It pissed me off. He even had the nerve to pin me against the wall, I had to kick him in his balls so he would stop kissing me that way. He would repeat the same things over and over again; you will be mine, and you'll leave him for me just wait and see. Like hell I would do that.

Today was the last straw though. Emmett was up in his room doing who know what, probably writing some more nonsense on his cast. No one else was home besides Justin, Emmett, and me. The only reason I was even here was because I was waiting for Emmett, he wanted to take a quick trip to the mall and get out of boredom. He had been taking so long though, and I was laying on the couch when I feel asleep. Justin was no where in sight so I though it was okay. Boy was that a big mistake. I was dreaming about legos and flying monkeys -my dreams are never normal- when another dreamed popped in my hand. Edward was hovering over me, one hand was sliding down my thigh to cup my butt, and the other went up my shirt. His lips where on my collar bone, up my chin, down my neck, to the side of my ear, and on the corner of my lips. I moaned his name, and he froze, he looked pissed, so he crushed his lips to mine with full force. But there was something off, his kisses weren't as loving and sensitive as this one, or when his full with lust, it was like he was trying to hard for something. This weren't his kisses, that's when I fluttered my eyes opened and saw Justin was the one on top of me. I froze at first confused of what to do, then I remembered. I pushed him off of me with great force, and whipped my mouth. I stood up and slapped him across the face, so hard it hurt me, and you could still see the red marks of my hand on his cheek.

"Don't you ever kiss me like that or touch me where your hands don't belong." I yelled.

"Emmett, what are you doing here." he said over my shoulder, looking a bit nerves.

"I live here you idiot." he looked pissed. But not as much as I felt.

"Justin I'm talking to you. Do not fear him right now, because I swear if this ever happens again, I will personally chock you with my own hands." I screamed at him. I was pissed, I slapped him one more time and walked out the room to the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter when I heard Emmett's screams.

"Dude, I invite you to stay and how do you repay me back, by hovering over my sister while she's asleep and kissing her. Justin that's not like you. I don't care anymore, I thought maybe spending time with me and my friends would bring you back, but it hasn't. I want you out of here when we get back, you've overstayed your welcome, I want you nowhere near my sister."

"So what now Em, your going to pick your brother over some girl you just found, you've known me for years." Justin defended.

"She's not just some girl I found, she's my sister. The little sister that I've been looking for, I love her and I will have no one disrespect her the way you just did."

"Emmett, but we're brothers."

"We were brothers, when I tell you to stop making a move on sister I expect you to listen not try harder. She's not your average girlfriend Justin, my sister wants more then just sex. She has that in Edward, and I can see them go all the way. Justin you only want her for a month or two tops. Edward's there forever." Emmett explained. It was quite, no one said anything, and then there was foot steps. Emmett came in the kitchen and pulled me in a hug. He picked me up and carried me back to the living room.

"I want you out Justin." he said and we left to his jeep. I hadn't noticed but I had tears streaming down my eyes. When Emmett put me in side, he went to take a seat and drive. I hadn't noticed where we were going until 10 minutes later, we came in a complete stop. I didn't bother to look outside, I was still crying.

"Bella, I'll be right back. This will only take a second." I nodded. I heard the door open and then close. I felt bad and loved, both together. Bad because my brother just lost his best friend, the only friend he had when I wasn't there. Justin might be annoying but he was there for Em and helped him move on with his life. I also felt loved though, because Em cared for me. I've never really had a big brother before. Jazz was like a big brother but he was the brother I could just relax with. Edward could never be my brother because I was in love with him, Jacob was my best friend. That's why Em was there, he was the big brother I always wanted. He protected me, he loved me and he cared for me. I always felt safe around him, but he just made a big sacrifice for me and I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to more then anything put this all behind me, but Em needs Justin like I need him.

I jumped to the other side of car and put the car on drive. Before I left the sidewalk I saw Edward and Emmett running towards me. I stepped on the gas and drove back to my second home. I was a few minutes away from Edward's house when I saw in the mirror a silver Volvo minutes behind me. I knew I would get there before they did, I would have time to talk before they did. I got home and parked the car, not even bothering to turn it off or close the door. I ran upstairs and opened the guest room. Justin was there sitting on his bad and packing. He looked up confused and stood up.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he said.

"Look Justin, I hate you. But I don't want you to go, it's not for me. Emmett needs you just as much as I need him. You guys are brothers so don't let my hate for you get in the way. I don't want Emmy to loose the only brother that was there while his sister was lost." he looked at me shocked and I could feel my tears sliding down my cheek again.

"Bella, he doesn't want me here anymore. His not going to forgive me. I treated you bad, tried to get things my way, to have you for myself, and disrespected you. I'm sorry." I could see it in his eyes, he really was sorry.

"Justin, I forgive you but I can't trust you. But this isn't about you and me, it's about Emmett losing the only brother his ever had. He'll forgive you, Em has a big heart. He will forgive you." I said to him. He pulled me in a hug.

"I'm really sorry Bella, I just don't take rejection that easy." I chuckled.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Justin you just need to understand that my heart belongs to Edward." I told him pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I know, as much as I still hate that you won't pick me over him, I know his a good guy. His lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one." I said to him.

"No Justin's right, I am lucky to have you." I heard Edward's voice behind me. I turned and saw Em and Edward standing there with love in there eyes. I ran to them and they both hugged me tight.

"We're both happy to have you Bella" Emmett said.

"What's a girl to do when she has 2 over protective guys to take care of her." I joked. I leaned up and kissed both there cheeks making them smile.

"Emmett, did you hear everything."

"Yeah pretty much." he said pulling me into his arms.

"And you'll forgive Justin?" I looked at him with hope. He pulled away and walked over to Justin. They looked at each other for a while and then Emmett pulled out his fist. He raised it up and Justin pound it.

"Why not." Emmett joked and pulled him in a guy hug, the one where you pat each other on the back.

"Sorry dude, my ego got the best of me." Justin said.

"I forgive you, as long as you don't try that little stunt you pulled earlier." Emmett said giving him a glare.

"No, I'll leave Bella alone from now on. I can see why she picked Edward, you really are a good guy." Justin said to Emmett then to Edward.

"Thanks" Edward said. Justin walked over to us and took his hand out for Edward to take.

"Truce?" he said. Edward seemed to think about it for a moment and then took his hand out.

"Truce." Edward said.

"Okay now that that's all cleared up, I need a nap. This whole day has taken a lot of energy out of me. Edward don't take it the wrong way or anything. But I need Emmett with me right now." he looked at me and smiled.

"Of course not love. I love you my Bella." I smiled and kissed his lips softly."I love you too." We walked back to the living room and I said goodbye to Edward. Emmett and I sat down on the couch and watched a movie. I laid my head on his lap and he played with my hair.

"Emmy, you're the best big brother I could ask for." I said threw a yawn."And you're the sister I always dreamed of having. Beautiful, loving, caring, accepting, nice, and with a big heart, who can forgive anyone. Now sleep my dear sister." I smiled and I soon fell into a deep sleep. Everything was great, I had my sister and brother, my best friends Rose and Jazz, my friends Jake, Quill, Angela, and Justin, I had my parents all 4 of them, and my boyfriend. And my future.

* * *

**I know people wanted Justin to be the bad guy, and his not. But there's more up my sleeve. There's still Tanya, Sasha and more.**


	21. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

Everything was fine after that fight. Justin and I got along, there wasn't a fight or an argument yesterday on Christmas Eve. I was happy and feeling giddy. That is until I woke up the next morning and remembered about the party. It went good though, Tanya and I didn't rip each others hair. We did yell bit, but there was not blood no harm. Grandpa Marcus came and brought me a gift. He gave me a beautiful necklace, it was a silver heart, around the edge of the heart was small diamonds, in the middle was the initials IMC. He explained that his wife, my grandmother, had gotten it for me before she died, she had placed it in a safe place where my mom was suppose to take it back when I turned 16. It was a tradition to give your grand daughter a necklace with her initials, on her 16 birthday. But since I wasn't with them, they never bothered to touch it. My grandpa placed it where it would stay for a long time, around my neck, and he asked me to dance with him. He was so nice and loving, I couldn't help but be happy, I only wished I would have had the honor of meeting my grandma.

New years Eve came and Alice and mom had planned it and were going all out. It made no sense that it should be a masquerade party, I mean it was New years. But they ignored me and went along with it. Alice had already bought me my dress, it was very pretty. It was strapless white with small ruffles, and short on my thighs. My mask was very beautiful, it was black and white and in some ways it reminded me of a fairy, in the middle there was a heart design right above the eyes. Alice's dress was a champion color, also strapless, short and it had a bow on the back, her mask matched her dress. Rosie's dress was short and red, very sexy and her mask was also beautiful, with feathers on the right.**[Dresses on profile..with mask]**

I was up stairs getting ready and doing my hair with the girls. They insisted on doing my make up which made no sense since we were going to wear mask, again they ignored me. When we were done we walked down the stairs where Edward, Emmett, and Jazz were waiting for us. You could say that there mouths were on the floor when the saw us. They quickly snapped out of it, Edward took my hand and kissed it. He was wearing a black tux with a white tie, Jazz had a black tux as well with a champion tie, Emmett dressed the same with a black tux and a red tie. There masks match ours except for Em's, his didn't have fathers. Mom looked beautiful dressed in blue, dad dressed in blue as well. I was dancing with Edward when dad appeared from behind and asked Edward if he could cut in, it's not like he can say no.

"Bella just like your mom has her own traditions, so do I. In our family it's a tradition for our daughters to get a tattoo of a lion on the bottom of her foot." He said with a serious face.

"Your kidding right dad." I asked with a nerves look. He cracked a smile.

"Yeah I'm kidding ." he laughed.

"Dad that's not funny."

"No but really, we do have a tradition. It's very random, but I have a house that's been passed out for years. I just remodeled it a bit so it wouldn't break or anything. It's suppose to be passed down to the youngest of the Cullen's. Your our youngest since my sister Jane doesn't have kids and Em is older. Every Cullen has to sign there name in the Family wall. Emmett did it when he was 16, your mother signed it after we married, I signed it when I was 18. Now it's your turn, your going to be the one to pass on the house to your youngest child, your husband will sign it, or should we say Edward." He chuckled and gave me a wink.

"Okay so let me get this straight, your telling me that I get a house and I sign it and I keep this tradition going?" he nodded. "Well I guess I should get myself tickets to where ever this house might be."

"Oh already done." He said holding up tickets.

"why is there 7 tickets in your hand dad?"

"Because, we want all of you to go and sign it."

"But I thought it was only Cullen's?"

"Bella, honey think for a minute. Rose will some day be Emmett's Wife, Edward will some day be your husband, Alice's is part of the Cullen family because she is you sister, and Jazz will some say marry her, and his your best friend. Is there anything wrong with that picture?" I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"No not at all dad." I laid my head on his chest.

"My little princess, I missed you so much. I felt lost with out you." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm hear dad, and I'm not going anywhere." I reassured him.

"It's not like any of us where letting you go." Emmett said from behind. "dad mind if I dance with my sister.""Of course not son, just try not to break her." He warned making us chuckle. Emmett took the lead.

"You know Bells, I don't approve of the length of that dress, but I'll admit, you look beautiful.""So you don't approve of my dress, but Rosalie's to long?" I asked.

"Yeah but she's not my sister." He pointed out.

"Well Emmett, as your sister let me just say that it's not fair." I whined.

"Jelly Belly, no one said it had to be fair. But anyways, we're taking a trip to you house tomorrow so we can come back in time for school."

"Emmett it's not really my house."

"Actually it is, you just have to make sure that you don't sell it. You can live in it now, it's just that I know you won't want too. It's to grand for you.""What does that even mean." I asked.

"Oh you'll know when you see it."

The rest of the night went smoothly with more dancing and then the count down for the new year. Of course, Edward was my new years kiss. It was sweet and loving, just like every kiss we shared. I loved him, I truly loved him.

The next day everyone was ready and set, we had all packed that night and had everything ready. I feel asleep in dad's house and Edward was coming over to pick me and Alice up. After saying goodbye to dad, he told me that mom and dad would be waiting at the airport so say goodbye. It was amazing how they were making a big fuzz over going for one week alone too Italy. After the goodbye's we bordered the plane. Edward traded seats with Jazz so he could sit wit Alice and I could sit with him. I leaned my head on his shoulders and decided to take a nap. He hold me tight to his body and never once let me go. I was momentarily in pure bliss.

"Bella, love. Wake up." I heard someone say.

"Mhhmm."

"Bella come one, were here, it's time to go."

"Carry me?" I asked making him chuckle.

"Of course love." he picked me up and then I notice I was awake and it wasn't a dream.

"Edward I was kidding, put me down." I said rubbing my eyes to see us in the airport crowded with people. I was glaring at Edward.

"I can walk you know.""Yeah, but you asked me to carry you, so it's exactly what I'm doing."

"I was asleep, I didn't know I wasn't dreaming."

"Oh but I love having you in my arms, can't you just let me have this." I pouted."Fine, you win." I said with a defeated voice.

"I love you Bella, you know that."

"I love you too Edward." After getting our luggage there was a man dressed in a suite, holding a sign that had Emmett, Isabella Cullen. I looked at Em confused and he chuckled.

"I told you grand." he said, making me feel even more confused. Emmett walked over to him and greeted him.

"Hi peter, it's nice to see you again." Emmett said patting him on the shoulder. He looked around his 30s.

"Hello master Emmett." I was so lost.

"Peter, I told you no master stuff." "I'm sorry Emmett." and he chuckled.

"That's better. No I think I should introduce you to my sister Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." Emmett said pulling me to his side with pure pride.

"Lady Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing at me. This was all to formal for me.

"It's Bella, and same too you. Nice too meet you as well." I said to him. I looked at Edward and he had the same confused expression I had. Peter should us to the limo and we got in. The drive there was quite, I knew everyone was confused, besides Emmett.

"Oh my gosh. Bella you're a princesses." Alice screamed. I laughed.

"Ali there hasn't been a princess in Italy for a very long time. Since 1940s." I told her.

"Well then why is your driver being all formal and saying master and lady."

"I don't know, ask Emmett." we all looked at him.

"Well I'll explain after you all take a look at Bella's new house. It's to the right." we all looked out the window to see a beautiful mansion outside. It looked like a castle but smaller, yet huge. It was a beautiful sight. I loved it, now I understood when he meant I wouldn't want to live here because it was to grand for me. He was right of course, as beautiful as this was, I could not live here. Peter parked the limo right in front of the huge big doors. He opened the door for us and we made our way out. There where servants outside waiting for us, some took our luggage inside, the others where bowing at us. I was still very confused.

"Sir Emmett, it's a pleasure to have you back. Might I ask where our lady Isabella is at?" I women asked. She wasn't dressed as a servant more like a secretary. Emmett again pulled me to my side and said with pride.

"Lady's and gentleman, meet my little sister Bella Swan Cullen." He said.

"Lady Isabella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The lady said too me.

"Please, I don't want any formal talk around me. I'm just Bella." I told her nicely."As you wish Bella." She said too me.

"Oh and this is Bella's Boyfriend Edward, her sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, and my girlfriend Rose." Emmett said.

"It's good too see that both master Emmett and Lady Bella have found someone." She said. We all smiled at her.

"Catherin did you get the guest rooms ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, just how you ordered Emmett. I have the guest room ready for miss Alice and mister Jasper. Your room is ready as well, and Bella's as well."

"Thank you. Now let's get inside I'm sure everyone's confused." She nodded and opened the door. I gasped at the inside. It was beautiful. There was lights and the stairs, with beautiful paintings and sculptures.

"Holly fucken shit." I said.

"Wow." I heard 4 other people say behind me.

"We'll be leaving now, if there's anything we can do for you please don't hesitate to ask." She said before we were all alone in the huge beautiful hall. Emmett walked us down the hall even deeper and we saw picture.

"Back when there was still kings and queens, our family ruled Italy. Eventually Italy became a republican and there was not more kings and queens. Our last queen was dad's great grandmother Isabella Kathrin Cullen. Ironic much, not really. Mom and dad named you after her. So Alice is sort of right, you aren't a princesses because that's not how Italy runs, but if it did you would be a princesses." I gasped.

"Your serious." I asked him.

"Yeah" He said smoothly.

"Wow. So this is mine." I said looking all around it.

"Yeah, just like dad said. It's been passed down to the youngest Cullen of the family. That's you sis." He said. We walked to the front of another doubled door, he opened the doors and we walked inside. It was formed like a study room. There was a wall, all over it there was names and signatures everywhere. It was all in a beautiful writing. I looked at the last names printed in the wall; Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen. I traced there signatures and I was mesmerized by how beautiful it really was. Emmett walked over to me and gave me an ink pen, it wasn't a normal pen, it had a darker ink. I smiled at him and leaned down a bit. I signed my name beneath mom and dad's, I handed it to Rose and she smiled with a bit of a shocked expression. Emmett and I pushed her to the wall and she leaned down and signed it next to Emmett's name. Then she gave it back too me and I handed it to Alice, she was even more shocked and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Again Emmett and I urged her and she did. She signed her name below mine and Emmett's, she gave me back the pen. I walked over to Jasper and kissed his cheek, placing the pen in his hand. He hesitated for a moment, but he finally signed it next to Alice's name. He finally gave me the pen back, and I walked over to the most important person. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him lovingly. He nodded, knowing with out words what I wanted him to do. He took the pen from my hand and signed his named next to mine. He gave it back and I kissed his lips.

"That means a lot to me Bella." He said.

"It means a lot to me that you all signed it. Your part of my family, Dad, mom, Emmett, and I are glad you were part of our tradition." I said looking at Rose, Alice, Jazz, and then Edward. They all smiled. I looked back at the wall and new that forever it would be marked as my family, my best friends.


	22. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

After signing our names, Emmett should us to our rooms. Of course everyone knew Edward would be staying with me, that's why the only had one guest room made up for Alice and Jazz. My room was just like the rest of the place, beautiful, it was so magical. It had a beautiful balcony, where Edward and I spent that night holding each other and just enjoying the view of the stars in the sky. The next day Emmett tried to get me to ride a horse. I told him he was banana's, it was dangerous, but he didn't listen. I did great thought, not even falling once. It was an amazing experience, and I was very excited to do it again. Edward got the hang of it quickly and raced with Emmett and Jasper. Jasper won, which made us all laugh. The days after that were spent walking around, riding horses, swimming in the pool, or exploring the freaken castle. Today was the last day, and Edward and I were exploring for one more time. Tomorrow morning we would be leaving and I wanted to get to know this place good. We walked down the hall, turned left, and behind the stairs there was something uneven about the wall. I touched it and knocked on it, it was hollow, which meant there was another room. I tapped on it and the door pushed open. I looked at Edward curious and he followed. We went inside and they had stairs going down. We followed the trail to find a beautiful escape room. It had a couch, a TV, a piano, books, and more. I touched the piano, it was beautiful.

"Edward, play for me." I looked at him with hope that he would and love.

"Of course." He sat down and touched the keys softly, and began to play. I could feel the softness of the music and lyrics began to form. I looked around the room for paper and a pen and found it. I began writing and Edward looked confused, he was about to stop.

"Keep going, I'll show you after." He nodded and went back on playing the beautiful melody.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

This lyrics were just coming to me and I liked it.

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get the far_

_Because of you _

_I will never stray to far from the side walk_

_Because of youI learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

I bean to sing them out loud, and Edward smiled at me. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. The lyrics rolled of my tongue smoothly and perfectly. When I stopped on all I had written so far, Edward took the paper and read it over, he wrote a sentence which gave me more lyrics that a wrote down.

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That was beautiful love. When we get back to Forks I'll help you finish it." I kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Bella, that was beautiful." I heard someone say threw a sob. I turned to the stairs and saw Emmett, Jazz, Alice, and Rose standing there looking at me and Edward. Alice and Rose had tears again and Emmett looked proud.

"How long where you guys standing there for?" Edward asked, coming to my side and wrapping his arms behind me and laying his chin on the top of my head.

"When we saw Bella running around looking for paper and a pen." Jasper said chuckling at the end. I blushed.

"Yeah can we go now, I'm kind of tired, id like to get my sleep now." I told them.

"Sure, but it's not like your going to get enough. It already past midnight, and we leave at 5." Emmett said.

"We've been here for 3 hours?" I asked them and the nodded.

"Well I guess we should get the sleep we can." Edward said pushing me towards the door. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella we're gong to be rich. Money, money and more money will be flying our way." I slapped Emmett on the arm.

"Is that all you think of?" Rose asked.

"Well no, but it's a good benefit too." He said.

"Yeah let's just go too sleep." I said pulling Emmett's grip on me off and grabbing Edward and pulling him up the stairs.

"Someone's getting lucky today." Jasper said behind us.

"Yeah and I'm sure it's not you Jazzy." I mocked looking at Alice. She was on her monthly days, which made her cranky and not in the mood of having sex. Jasper frowned at that, making us all laugh. Edward and I continued to mark this room as ours. One day, when we're married and have kids, I would bring them here, so they can feel the magic of this place.

Month's later. Prom Night.

"Bella, if you don't hurry out that room I swear I will drag you out here." Alice screamed. It was prom night and everyone but me was going crazy. I ignored it, it was just like any other dance to me. I finished applying my make up and opened the door to my room. Alice gasped.

"Bella, you look a mixture of beautiful and sexy." She said making me blush and chuckle.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Edward's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you." She said.

"It's not like he could before." Rose said walking into my room. "Belly you look hot. If I was gay I would totally hit that." I raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll take that as a complement." I told her making them both chuckle.

"Come on, the boys are getting irritated, they want to see you" Rose said pulling me down the stairs. We followed her down the stairs to be meet be Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looking very nice in a tux. Edward looked up at me and froze for a moment before walking over too me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself." I said with a chuckle.

"Well shall we get going." Jasper said.

"Yes, we shall." Alice said bouncing to his side. We made our way outside, and everyone left in different cars. Edward and I took his special occasion car _His Audi R8_, Rose and Emmett went on dad's BMW, Alice and Jasper took her Porsche.

"Edward, what are you thinking right now?" I broke the silence.

"Well for one, I'm trying to plan a way to kidnap you from the after prom party." He said.

"I'm serious." I said slapping his arm.

"Oh and so am I, I really am planning. I don't think your brother would mind if we sneak up to my room for a few hours, or days."

"Ha Ha Edward, like Emmett would let you keep me in for that long." I told him.

"Well my second plan was to kidnap you right now."

"That's not half a bad idea, I didn't even want to come here."

"Yeah well I'm more scared of facing a pixie. Then your brother."

"Oh, well I guess." I pouted. We spent the evening and night dancing and having fun. We took pictures and joked. Emmett was on the stage and asked for everyone's full attention. I knew that look he had, and he was being sneaky, it scared me. When everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him he began.

"Hi, I know you don't know me. My name is Emmett Cullen and Bella's my sister. I thought of a great idea. How about we get little Bella sing for us." He said making everyone cheer and clap for encouragement. I gasped in horror, he had to be kidding me right.

"Come on guys I can't hear you. Do you want to here Bella sign or what?" he said threw the mic. I was shaking my head trying to convince myself that this had to be a cruel joke. 'No no no this can't be happening.' I kept telling myself. But then I felt two hands grip my elbows and lift me off the floor. I looked to my side too see Edward and Jasper carrying me up to the stage. I was scared like hell, I was not ready for this. There wasn't many people at our prom, I mean it's forks, but it made me nerves as hell because I would have to face them after. I heard Jessica and Lauren speak up a bit loud when we passed by them.

"Like hell she can sing. I'll see the day. If that ever happens, shit I'll kiss the floor she walks on." Lauren said. I snapped my head at them. The guys stopped and followed my gaze.

"So you think I can't sing." I asked them.

"Bella dear, we know you can't sing." Jessica said.

"Care for a little beat." Alice said behind me.

"What kind" I asked her.

"If Bella can't sing, and believe me, you'll know she can, there will be no lying; but if she can't Rose and I will personally carry Jessica's and Laurens books everywhere for a week. We'll do anything you want, homework, get your lunch, whatever you name it. But if she can, you have to do that." Alice said. Jessica and Laruen exchanged a look and smiled with confidence. They stuck there hands out for us to take.

"Wait." Jessica said before we could shake on it.

"Bella has to take Alice's place. I would love to see Rose and Bella helpless at our will." She said. I shrugged and stuck my hand out, and we shook on it. I smiled and walked up the stage with confidence, Edward was behind me.

"Edward play the guitar for me." I asked and he nodded. Jasper came and took the drums which made me look at him in surprise.

"what can I say, I was bored." he said with a chuckle. I looked at Edward.

"What song?" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment and found it. He didn't even bother to tell me, he just played the guitar and I knew which on once I heard it. I smiled at it. I heard the piano and looked behind me to see Alice playing it. I remembered then that mom had made her take piano lessons. Then I heard my cue and began to sing.

_Guess this means you're sorry _

_You're standing at my door _

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before _

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me _

_Said you'd never come back _

_But here you are again_

I looked at the crowed and I could see them happy. I took a quick glance at Jessica and Lauren, there mouths were hanging open. I gave them a wink making the gulp.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye _

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight _

_I know that I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up too _

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

I smiled and looked at Edward, he encouraged me to go on. I felt better. The feeling was beautiful, singing lyrics that you created to the crowed, have them dance and sing in response. To make them happy and the feeling of just setting free, not caring who see's or hears.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional _

_I really shouldn't miss you _

_But I can't let you go _

_Oh yeah_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah (yeah)_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you (Without yooouuu)_

_(Yeah) Cause we belong together now, yeah (Together, oh)_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah (Somehow)_

_You got a piece of me (me)_

_And honestly _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

I looked at Edward on the last sentence mostly singing it to him. When I finished I took a deep breath and sighed. That was the best experience I've ever one threw. Edward put the guitar in place and picked me up in his arms before we heard the crowed go wild. Every high school student there was cheering, whistling, clapping, and yelling for more. I chuckled.

"Thank you. That was a very good experience, it was my own song. I'm glad you liked it." I said threw the mic. The whole gym went mad, they chanted my name 'Bella Bella Bella'. I smiled but got off the stage to be meet by Emmett who crushed me to his body.

"Bella that was great." He said. Alice jumped up and down and climbed on Emmett's back and joined the hug. Emmett let go and the Jasper and Rose embraced me.

"You have guts kid." Jasper said.

"I know, but that was great. The feeling in being up there and singing your lyrics. It was mesmerizing, I can't even describe it." I told them. Edward pulled me in a hug.

"I'm proud of you love." I smiled at him. I was about to kiss him when Alice's teasing voice snapped me out of it.

"I'll see you lady's carrying Bella and Rosie's books on Monday." Alice chimed making us laugh. I didn't even bother to look at them. They weren't worth it.


	23. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

The days went on, weeks too. We were currently standing in front of Rose and Jasper saying goodbye too them. 2 months ago Rose and Jasper graduated. They were so happy, yet sad. I remembered crying with Rose, she was out on the big world now. I remember it finally hitting me. I wasn't a little girl anymore, I couldn't come crying to daddy, or Emmett each time I did something wrong. I was a senior, and in one year, everything would change.

Both Rose and Jazz got accepted too NYU. We were all jumping up and down with happiness. Rose got to be with Emmett and in a year we would all be together. The plan was that once Edward, Ali, and I graduated we would get a house and move in there together. For now Rose and Jasper were staying in the dorms. They wanted to try it out for a year.

So here we were in the airport saying are last goodbyes. I ran to Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Rosie, what am I going to do with out you. Who's going to defend me from the big and nasty sluts." we chuckled at the way I referred to Jessica and Lauren.

"Bella, you'll do just fine. You'll have Edward and Alice. Believe me, everything will be fine." She kissed my forehead. "I'll miss you Bells, you and Alice." I felt other hands join in on our hug and saw it was Alice.

"No more sleepovers." Alice said with tears.

"Yet." I said and looked at Rose.

"Promise you'll call when you can." I asked her.

"Of course, I need to talk to me too Best friends. You guys are the best. I can't wait until you graduate. We'll be here all three of us, we'll be sitting in the bleachers looking at you guys graduate and cheering for each of you." She said. We gave her one last hug and we moved to Jasper. I kissed his cheek.

"You really are like a big brother too me." I told him and hugged him.

"Bells please try to not trip. Stay out of trouble, for me." He said.

"I can't, you know I'm a danger magnet. Besides Edward will be there to save me." They chuckled.

"Take care of Rose, and don't let Emmett get arrested please. And call me once in a while. Don't forget about me." I said with a pout. He kissed my forehead.

"How can I forget the most clumsiest girl to ever live." He said with a laugh making me cross my arms and pout. I walked back to Emmett and Edward who were talking and gave Alice and Jasper some privacy. Edward embraced me in a hug. We heard the intercom say it was time to board the plane. I gave each one more hug and said goodbye. Alice and I were holding hands as we saw them disappear inside. I knew Alice would need me tonight. As much as I wanted to be with Edward, I knew she needed me. Edward knew as well because that night as I tried to calm Alice from her cry's and sobs, Edward would send me text massages, telling me to sleep well and that he'll be dreaming of me.

**September 13**

"No Alice, I don't want to party." I told her.

"But we're not, it's just a small family party." I sighed. Today was m 18 birthday. Mom and dad had made a big fuzz about it, saying I was becoming into an adult and had to have a family party. Alice left me alone so I could dress and do my hair. I was done and working on my make up now when my phone went on. I looked at it and it was an unknown number. I opened it and inside was a text massaged. The massage that changed everything from having to endure a party, to possible loosing someone.

_Bella, I need to see you. It's very important that you come alone. School Gym, in one hour._

That was it, it didn't say from who. And for some reason it become ironic to me. I wasn't sure why though. I was done getting ready and I ran down the stairs with nothing on me. I yelled at Alice.

"Ali, I'll meet you at mom and dad's house, I need to go to Forks high. Take my stuff for me will you." I didn't hear her response, I just ran to my car and drove off. What a big mistake that was.

Alice's POV.

"Ali, I'll meet you at mom and dad's house, I need to go to Forks high. Take my stuff for me will you." I heard Bella yell from down the stairs.

"Why the hell are you going there. Bella don't you dare run away from this party." I threaten. But she was gone. I walked into her room and saw her phone opened with a text, I read it.

_Bella, I need to see you. It's very important that you come alone. School Gym, in one hour. _

I sat on her bed and re-read it over and over. It gave me a bad feeling, but I wasn't sure why. I called Emmett from my phone.

"Hello.""Emmett, it's about Bella."

"Alice, you didn't tell her we were here did you. We waned it to be a surprise." He said.

"No, it's not that. She got a text from an unknown number and left running to do what it said. The massage says to go alone to Forks gym in one house. We have 50 minutes."

"Wait Alice, read exactly what it says." Emmett said.

"_Bella I need to see you. It's very important that you come alone. School Gym, in one hour."_ I repeated.

"Alice, this isn't good. It's her 18 birthday, school gym, alone." He said. It hit me then, her dream. I dropped her phone.

"Alice, we need to get there as soon as possible. I'll drive with Edward, Jazz, and Rose to the gym. We'll meet you there. But please call the cops on your way." He yelled before he hung up.

Emmett's POV.

No, No not Bella. Why did they want my sister. Why again. I ran out the house followed by Edward, Jazz, and Rose. They were all confused. They didn't know what I was freaking out about. We got in the car and I drove of like we were in a car chase.

"Emmett, what's going on, can you please slow down." Rose said a little irritated.

"No I can't fucken calm down." I yelled and instantly regretted it. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I'm just freaking out. When we get to the Gym I need you and Alice to stay in the car. Don't go anywhere until back up comes. I don't care, if this is just some cruel joke. You are to not move from this jeep." I said. I knew she wouldn't argue against me.

"Emmett, what do you mean back up. Why do you want Alice and Rose to stay in the car. And where's Bella." Edward asked nerves of the answer. I sighed.

"In trouble, at least Alice and I think she's in trouble." Edward froze.

"What kind of trouble." Rose whispered, she didn't want an answer so I looked at her threw the mirror and only shook my head. She understood and fell into her arms crying. The drive was quite, Jasper was holding Rose the whole time, trying to sooth her while I drove. Edward was still half frozen in fear. It was tough on him, that's why I was think of leaving him in the car. I knew Bella would never forgive me if anything happened to him. Well she would, but I wouldn't be able to look into her eyes and not feel guilty. I tossed my phone to Jasper.

"Call Alice, ask where she's at and not to go inside." He nodded and dialed.

"Alice, honey where are you." he asked.

"Alice, do not go in there." he said a bit louder.

"Alice." He yelled before he slammed the phone on the ground.

"She won't listen, she says she need to save Bella. She wouldn't stay in her car." Jasper said with furry. I stepped on it.

Alice's POV.

As much as I loved Jasper, more then my life, I needed to go in there and see with my own eyes that Bella was okay. I ran inside the Gym, scared of what I might see. I saw Bella standing there looking afraid, and a man covered in black with shades and hid hood on. You couldn't see his face, just like he wanted it. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"What do we have here Bella, another prize." he said too me. He took out a gun and pointed it at Bella.

"Come here." He ordered. I had no choice but to walk to him.

Edward's POV.

No, No, No, No, No!

Ughhhh.

Nooooooo.

Not Bella.

Take me, take me but don't take her.

Emmett's POV.

Almost there, Alice, Bella please wait for us. Don't do anything stupid. I slammed the breaks and ran out that car. I ran as fast as I could inside the gym and saw my worst nightmare. Alice was on the floor crying with her hand on her cheek. Bella was against the wall crying with a guy over him. "Bella" I yelled. The guys head snapped at us and saw us. We froze when he smiled and saw he had a gun pointed at her stomach.

Bella's POV.

I got out my car and walked to the Gym. I had to try and not trip, I mean seriously, Alice just loved dressing me in heels. I sat on the bleachers, with the lights on, and waited for whoever sent me the massage. I waited for about 30 minutes and still nothing, so I got up and started to walk to the door. But a man dressed in black, with shades, and a hood on got on my way.

"Um, excuse me I have somewhere to be." I said trying not to sound scared.

"Bella, won't you stay with me for a while." he said.

"Do I know you." I snapped.

"No, but I know you." His voice gave me goose bumps

"What do you can't" I asked him.

"I'm here, in orders of someone to make you disappear again." I froze. My dream. No, no, it wasn't possible. Alice and the others weren't here. Then Alice came running inside. No, Alice get out of here. The guy turned to her

"what do we have here, another prize?" he said and pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. Shit!.

"Come here." He ordered making Alice obey. When she got too me I was holding her hand.

"Leave her alone. Please just take me and leave her." I begged.

"No, you see. My orders were to kidnap you. Now that your friend is here, I can exchange her for a great amount of money." He said with the same creepy tone.

"NO!" I yelled making him push my against the wall and pin me there with his body. Alice ran to me.

"Leave her alone." She said and slammed her tinny fist into his back. He hit her in the face, making her fall to the ground.

"Alice, please get out of here. Leave me." I begged her. She was crying on the floor and that made me cry more. The guy pointed the gun to my stomach. He put his lips on my neck and began to kiss me.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." His hand slid down m dress. I squirmed.

"Stop it Stop it." I screamed. I heard the doors open and saw my nightmare come true.

"Bella" Emmett yelled. The guy's head snapped there way and pressed the gun on my stomach more. Jasper ran to Alice but was stopped.

"Stop right there, Or I blow her lungs." He said at me and Jasper froze. The guy grabbed me from my hair and pulled me toward the exit where Emmett and Edward were.

"Move." He ordered.

"Leave her, we can give you all the money you want. Just leave her alone." Emmett begged with tears. The guy laughed at pushed me to the floor making me slam my head on the floor. He still had the gun pointed at me.

"You see, it's not really money I need. I was already paid too dispose of her, so I really don't need money." He said with a evil laugh. Edward tried to get too me but was stopped by the guy pointing the gun at him.

"No stop. Leave them alone. I'll go with you." I said threw my tears.

"Oh, I see. This is your boyfriend." He said with a chuckle.

"Leave him alone." I cried. But Rose got in front of Edward.

"Leave him alone, leave all of them alone. Just get out." She cried. The guy reached out to wrist and twisted it making her fall to the ground. I knew what was to come next, and everything happened so fast. I ran to Emmett and pushed him away, right before he attacked the guy. But I felt a really deep pressure go on the side of my stomach. It stung, bad, and made me fall too the ground. It hurt like hell, like nothing I've felt before. I looked to my side, and saw Emmett on top of the guy, he was slamming his fist into his face.

"Why, why her. Why couldn't you take me. Why my sister." He kept on saying. M vision was becoming blurry threw the tears, from the pain.

"Emmett." I squeaked out making him freeze. Jasper got over to him, he took the guy in his hands and made sure he wasn't going anywhere. Emmett crawled to my side with tears in his eyes. I tried to reach my hand out and cup his cheek but it made the pain even worse and my hand slammed back down.

"Bella please don't move. We called for help, they should be here by now." right on time, the police came in. I saw them arrest the guy and scream to get my an ambulance. He was trying to talk to one of them, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, or Edward. But they all ignored him to be with me. I looked up at Edward and he looked like he was in pain. I cocked my head to the side.

"Edward, don't be in pain. I'll be fine." I said, it came out more like a whisper though.

"Bella." He said before he fell to his hands and cried.

"Bella. Why did you do that. Your suppose to leave me to do the stupid things. You weren't suppose to get hurt." Emmett yelled.

"I couldn't let you leave Rose." I said to him making Rose cry.

"But now your hurting Edward." he whispered.

"I know, I never though of that. I know it was stupid, but it hurt me. I dreamed it, I saw you dieing, I couldn't see it again. Not in real life. I would sacrifice my life for any of you." I told him.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You are not to say that again." Alice yelled. I looked at Jasper and saw him holding her protectively. I reached out to take his hand and he took it.

"One day, you'll marry her. I know you will. Make her happy. And keep her out of trouble, for me." I told him. He had tears in his eyes, but he nodded. What I said though, made Alice cry even more. I looked at Rose.

"Rosie, your like my other big sister. The one that always protected me, the one that kept me and Alice out of trouble, yet you came up with as much as trouble as we. Make Emmy happy, I know you will. Please take care of him, and don't let him blame himself for my death." Edward's head snapped up and he cupped my face in his hands.

"ISABELLA. Don't you dare speak like that." he yelled. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"It's unavoidable Edward. I'm sorry I didn't think of you. I love you Edward more then anything, more then my life, because you are my life. But please, try and move on, be happy, find love again. Have a family." I told him. His tears were falling on my face.

"Bella, that's not possible. My whole life revolves around you, I can never be happy with out you." he said too me.

"Where's the god dam ambulance." Emmett screamed. Alice took out her phone. She dialed a number and pressed send.

"Carlisle, get to the hospital now. Don't ask questions just leave now. Bella's in trouble." she shut the phone.

"If the ambulance won't come let's take her there." Alice yelled. I felt arms pick me up from the floor and saw Emmett running with me to my car. Alice drove all of us to the hospital. Rose was between Emmett and Edward, between all three of them they carried me. I started to close my eyes, I was tired, the pain was to much, I just wanted to sleep.

"No Bella. Don't close your eyes. Please talk to me." I heard Edward say. My head was on his lap and I looked up at him. I smiled at him.

"I'm tired Edward, it hurts. I just want to sleep." I said to him with a sigh.

"Bella please, I know it hurts, but for me. Keep your eyes open." I sighed again.

"I would do anything for you." I told him.

"Edward, keep her talking." Emmett said. I felt a pressure on my stomach making me scream in pain.

"We have to stop her from bleeding." He said and pressed harder making me scream even more.

"Bella, love look at me, tell me about the time we found our meadow." He said too me, trying to distract me from the pain.

"We were about 9 or 10, and we got lost in the woods. You kept on saying that I was to scared to walk threw the forest, and I wanted to prove that I wasn't so I followed you. We walked for who knows how long, and I fell a lot. You teased mea lot, but helped me threw. Eventually we found the meadow. We sat there for hours, and right before we left we promised that this would be our special place, no one not even Alice was allowed to know about it. I remember when we found our way home Elizabeth grounded you from seeing me for 2 weeks. But that same night, you snuck into my room and stayed with me." I chuckled lightly. I could feel myself drift into Unconsciousness. I started to close my eyes. I could barley feel the pain now, I felt numb.

"Bella, love please stay with me. What about when I beat up Mike. Remember that." I chuckled lightly again.

"Yeah, he had a broken nose the next day." I laughed lightly again. I heard doors opening, engines stopping, foots steps and screams.

"Bella, your dad's going to take care of you now, what ever you do, don't leave us please." I heard Edward say and kiss me before he laid me on a bed. I heard my moms cry's as she was being hold back by Emmett.

"No leave me, I need to be with her. Emmett let go." She kept on screaming and pushing herself towards me. I felt the darkness get the better of me, I closed my eyes, I couldn't keep them open anymore. I just wanted to sleep and rest.


	24. Chapter 23

Bella's POV.

I woke up in a weird place. There were clouds floating around me, I was wearing white and it was all light. Was I really dead. I looked around me and I was alone, until I saw someone walk towards me. It was a women, she was old, yet beautiful full of wisdom, she was wearing a white dress that touched the floor. She reminded me of Esme, but older. She was standing in front of me and pulled me in a hug.

"Isabella, my granddaughter, I finally get to meet you." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Grandma?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded.

"Grandma." I said and gave her another hug.

"My dear Bella, I'm glad to see you. But it's not your time. You need to go back." she told me.

"But I can't the darkness over took me" I told her.

"I know sweetheart. But it's because you scared to go back, tell me why?"

"I don't know. I guess, I'm scared that I'll loose someone. When I had that dream, I was scared of loosing Emmett." I told her.

"Oh but my dear, you won't loose them. What ever happens they'll always be around, in here" She said pointing at my heart.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." I told her.

"As am I my daughter. Now go back, go and make you parents happy again." I nodded. It was strange, all of a sudden I felt some thing trying to pull me back. I didn't understand what, but my body kept on being pulled back. Until I took a deep breath, I was back in my body. And in my mind. Filled with darkness, but this time I could hear the voice's.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen." I heard some one run out the room.

Edward's POV.

I was sitting her, with my head on my mothers lap. She brushed my hair and tried to sooth me. She kept on saying that she would be okay, that everything was fine. I could heard Esme's sobs, I saw Emmett slam his fist on the wall, Alice was in Jasper's arms crying, Charlie was holding Esme and Rose, and then there was the worst, Tanya had a fake frown on, so did Sasha. I was pissed. I got up, and my mom noticed something was wrong I walked over to Tanya and gave her a death glare.

"Do not be here and act like you care. Get the hell out of here NOW." I ordered. Tanya looked scared, but Sasha pushed her towards the car and they left. I went back to my mother and cried on her lap. I was never the one to show my tears, but I was in pain. She was inside that room and was fighting for her life. The doors to the emergency room opened and I stood up looking at Carlisle in front of us. He had tears in his eyes looking like he was dead. He just shook his head. Everything came crashing down. There were screams and cries, there were slams and yells and then there was me. I fell to the ground I pulled on my hair. I cried and yelled her name, I hoped like hell she could hear me, that she would come back. I couldn't be here with out her. I needed her. Bella was the love of my life, she couldn't leave me, she had to come back. I was noting with out her. Then I heard yells and footsteps running out the emergency room.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen. We have a heart beat, she's breathing again." I snapped my head up and saw Carlisle running back up. I stood and ran inside, I couldn't just stay here and hope while I wasn't even sure if it was true. I saw here there laying on the bed, she was berthing and I could heart her heartbeat in the monitor. A nurse came and asked me I had to step out. I walked back to the room with a smile on my face. My Bella was still fighting. Everyone saw me and they relaxed a bit, but she wasn't exactly safe, until that bullet was out. But it was progress, and so far my Bella was fine and living.

Bella's POV

I woke up to murmurs going around in the room.

"Emmett Cullen stop playing with that." I hear my mom say. I chuckled a bit and opened my eyes. I saw Emmett sitting on the bed next to me playing with the buttons. My mom Esme, Emmett, Edward, and dad Carlisle were here. There eyes snapped at me and saw me awake.

"Hi." I tried to say but it came out husky and dry.

"Oh honey." Esme fell into tears next to me. Emmett jumped off the bed and came to my other side, next to Edward who was holding my hand and smiling at me.

"Jelly Belly, your awake, finally. I haven't seen you trip not even once." He said with amusement.

"I'm sorry Em, I'll make sure to get home soon and trip." I joked.

"No of that. Your not allowed to move with out help for 2 weeks." dad said.

"But dad, I can't just sit around and do nothing." I whined.

"Isabella you will listen to me, or I will make sure you spend the 2 weeks here at the hospital." I shut my mouth.

"So where's everyone?" I asked.

"Out in the waiting room, not everyone can be here. But now that your awake, they can, but only for a little bit." I smiled.

"You know, Edward hasn't left you side. Not for a second." Mom whispered to my ear before she left to get everyone. I looked at Edward and saw tears in his eyes. I brushed my fingers under his eyes and brushed his tears away.

"I though I lost you." he said too me. I shook my head repeating what my grandma had said.

"You'll never loose me. I'll always be in here." I said pointing at his heart. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He said too me.

"I love you too." I said. I heard shouts and talks coming inside and saw a bunch of people coming inside the room. Alice, Jasper, Mom and dad [all four of them], Phil, Quill, Jake, Claire, Leah, Billy, Angela, Rose, Justin, and Nina. I smiled.

"What are all of you doing here." I asked looking mostly at Quill, Justin, Jake and Nina.

"Well we needed to make sure that clumsy Bella would stay with us." Quill said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks guys."

We talked and joked until they got kicked out. Apparently I've been asleep for 2days. The only people that didn't go were Alice, Emmett, and Edward. Edward was laying on the bed with me and I was cuddled into his chest. Emmett was holding my free hand and Alice was sitting next to me breading my hair. I was happy, I could stay like this for a while. The nurse came and brought me food. She left and said to eat all of it. I looked at it and nothing looked good. I only ate the sandwich and apple the rest I just put it to the side. Dad came in and told me that I would be leaving in an hour. He had everything set up in both houses. My rooms where set up with anything that we might need. Alice was helping me sit up when I saw Emmett had a band aid on his left arm.

"Emmett what happened there." I asked pointing at him

"You needed blood." He said and shrugged. I kissed his cheek and smiled. After Alice helped me change -with out the boys around- she made me sit in a wheelchair. That sucked. Emmett came and pushed me towards Edward's Volvo. He was going a little too fast, acting like he was racing, when Edward stopped him and said that he could hurt me. Emmett pouted which made me laugh. The plan was that I was staying at Dad's house because Rene was staying with me for a 3 days. Then I was going to Mom and dad's house and they would take care of me there. Apparently I was not to move a muscle with out someone's help. Emmett carried me inside and laid me on the bed. I smiled, he looked much more happy now. I cuddled into Emmett's side and chuckled when I heard Emmett's stomach grumble.

"Emmett, when was the last time you ate?" I asked him.

"Ugh, I think it was 2 days ago." I slapped his hand.

"GO down stairs and get some food. As well as for Edward and Alice." He frowned but did it anyways. He threw Alice over his shoulders and ran down the stairs with a pixie screaming at him to put her down. I laughed and just relaxed for a while. I fell asleep but woke up when I felt a tickle on my nose. I scratched it only to whip my face with whip cream I opened my eyes and saw Emmett alone laughing his ass off on my floor.

"Emmett Cullen." I yelled making Alice and Edward run up the stairs. They began to laugh too. Edward come to my side, still holding his torso and laughing. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. He leaned down and licked my cheek making Emmett say eww and me giggle.

"You taste good." He said making me blush.

"Eddie please put little Eddie away while me and Alice are still in the room." Emmett said.

"You're the one that put whip cream on her hand making her rub all of it on her face. It's your fault Little Eddie wants to play." I smacked Edward on the back of the head. Making everyone laugh and me blush even more. I was sure I looked like a beat. Alice jumped to my side and cleaned my face with baby whips, I looked up at her confused why she even had some.

"It helps clean off make up." She said with a shrug. Jasper and Rose came in the room and I was happy to have everyone here. They all looked happy, and relaxed. But I had to ruin it, if I didn't say anything now I would never ask. I needed to know. I sighed and Edward knew something was wrong, he came to my side and pulled me close to his body.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing" I sighed again.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong." I sighed again.

"I kind of want to know what happened to the guy." I said not daring to look into anyone's eyes.

"His been put away for many years. I hope that stupid asshole rotes in there." I heard Emmett say with venom in his tone.

"Did you find our his name and who he worked for?"

"No, he won't confess. Carlisle tried to make a deal, to give him 5 years less if he spilled but he wouldn't. His name was Joe." I sighed again.

"So that means we're still in danger. This is all my fault" I heard something smash against the wall and I looked up to see Emmett's hand in the wall bleeding.

"Emmett what the hell." I yelled.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DON'T YOU EVER PUT THE BLAME ON YOU." he yelled at me. I let a few tears escape and Emmett frowned running to my side.

"I'm sorry jelly belly, never meant to yell. Please forgive me." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry its just that I almost lost you Bella, and I hate that your blaming yourself for all of this. It's not your fault, it's no one's fault." I nodded again.

"Emmett will you go wash your hands now, I'm not happy about seeing more blood." I heard Rose say. I frowned, she saw me and carried me while I was dieing and bleeding. Emmett left to the bathroom and Rose took his place.

"Promise me Bella, that you will never leave alone to an unknown number again." I sighed.

"I promise Rose." The rest of the day was just me with my friends. Edward and I fell asleep in each others arms, no one bothered us, they just let us be.

When I woke up the next day Alice and Rose helped me shower and bandage my stomach again. It was gross and all stitched up, I couldn't even stretch my arms to wash my hair, Rose had to do it. Alice put me in shorts and a sweater, she said I could go comfortable today. They did over do it with the make up and hair though, they said something had to look cute, which made me chuckle. Edward drove me to mom and dad's house, and carried me inside. I could walk, it hurt, but I could. That didn't mean that they would let me though. He sat me on his lap while he sat on the couch and everyone was around us. Grandpa Marcus, Grandpa Gorge, Aunt Jane, Mom, dad, mom, dad, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jazz, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Sasha and some one I didn't know, were around me. The stranger was holding Jane so I was guessing he was her husband Aro. I smiled at them and wondered what I was even doing her in the first place. I was answered my silent question with Alice bringing in a cake. It had 18 candles, and it said 'Happy birthday Bells'. I smiled when I heard them sing happy birthday too me. I blew out the candles and didn't take a bite, even though everyone begged. Alice said that we were not messing up my make up, and finally Tinker Bell was useful for something. Just kidding. I was grateful though. Presents came afterwards. Grandpa George gave me 2 tickets to Paris with hotel room tickets and money to spend there. Grandpa Marcus gave me the will to grandma Marie. He said she left it to me before she died. I saw Sasha and Tanya curse and leave mad. I just shrugged it off. The rest gave me money, jewlery, clothes, so on. Then there was my friends. Emmett went first. He gave me a card, I mean a bussness card, I looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks Emmett" I said a little confused.

"You have an appointment with him next month. He wants to meet you and hear you sing, he heard a song that you sang. I had Edward record it when you weren't paying attention." I beamed with happiness. I threw my arms around Emmett only to whimper from the pain. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Emmy. Thank you so much." I said to him.

"Anything for my sister." I smiled. Rose went next.

"It's nothing big, I just wanted something that had meaning." She said handing me a big yet thin present. Inside was a big long wide and thin frame. It was filled with pictures of me, Alice, and Rose. It was a collage, with stickers and words and pictures of us as we grew up, when we meet, sleepovers, and the day Rose left. We were hugging each other, with tears in our eyes. I smiled at Rose, it was beautiful. I could feel the tears slid down my cheek as I gave Rose a hug.

"It's beautiful Rose, thank you." she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." she said. Jasper went next. It was a first edition, signed and everything Romeo and Juliet book. It was old, very very old, yet it looked durable, like it could last longer. I smiled at him. This was my favorite story, it was the book I always re-read when I had spear time. I kissed Jazz on his cheek.

"Thank you Jazz, it must of took you a long time too find it."

"Nah, just 3 hours." he said making everyone laugh. Alice went next.

"This is something you won't understand how I got my hands on this. I don't even know how. But let's not question it and just enjoy it." she said giving me my present. It was a photo album. The first picture was me. It was the day I met Emmett. I was on the swing with my eyes closed with my head facing at the sky. My hair was blowing forward and it looked beautiful. The next was me and Emmett smiling. Then there was Edward and I, it was the day where he picked me up from the airport. In a beautiful handwriting it had the date printed on the picture. In the picture Edward was lifting me up from the floor, I had my arms locked around his neck, and we looked happy. The one after was when he carried me to the car. Then there was that same day but I was laying on top of Edward with my hair in my face and my lips parted, Edward had one hand around my waist and the other was intertwined with my fingers. Then one after was the one I took with my phone, Emmett had his mouth stuffed with pancakes. The next one was Alice, Rose, and I linked arms wearing skirts to school. The next was homecoming. It was a group picture, Rose was in Emmett's lap, Jazz was behind Alice wrapped around her shoulders, I was on Edward's lap with my head laying on the crock of his neck. Then there was me and Edward dancing, me and Quill dancing, me and Emmett dancing, me and Jazz dancing. There was pictures of Edward and I at the masquerade ball. There was a picture of Edward playing the piano at the mansion, while I sang. Then there was prom, dancing and me singing. There was our goodbye's and first day of school ones. The rest where blank pages.

"We'll add more as we go on with our lives." Alice said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Alice, I don't know how you got this pictures but they mean a lot too me. Every picture of every beautiful memory I've had since I found my parents and my brother." I said to her and she beamed up with happiness. Edward was last. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it around my wrist. I looked at it and it was a charm bracelet. There was a piano, a mic, a bear, a tinker bell, a rose, and a book. I smiled. Then there was a E and a B next to each other.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I said kissing his cheek. Everyone sat and talked about Random thing's until I felt tired and the pain in my stomach came back. They took me home and mom nursed me back to health. I fell asleep again, right after Edward sneaked up to my room and pulled me to his body. I fell into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

Months later…June

Edward's POV.

How do you tell the love of your life that you got accepted to your dream school. I had found out a month a go that Dartmouth accepted me. I was excited and happy, I always wanted to go to that school. I never even planned on sending the application but mom encouraged me and I did. Mom and dad knew but I needed to tell the most important person. The one that would hate me. Bella never asked me to move with her to NYU she was always selfless, but I told her that I would follow her. But now I needed to break that promise, I wanted to go to Dartmouth. I sighed and looked at the letter again.

I heard tires screech to a stop and then speed up and leave. I didn't even bother to see who was here. The only thing on my mind was of think of a way to break the news to Bella. The door to my room slammed open. Bella was standing in front of me looking excited.

"Hi love." I said to her.

"Hi Edward. What's that on your hand." she said jumping on my bed and taking it from my hand. She saw it and her smile fell. She looked at me for I don't know how long.

"I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how." I told her. I reached my hand out to try and touch her cheek but she moved her head. That stung, she really was going to hate me. She ran out the door dropping too papers. I stood and picked them up. One was mine, the acceptance letter from Dartmouth and the other was from NYU. It was addressed to Isabella Swan. She was in. That's why she was here excited. I ran out the door to try and find her. I saw something shiny on the counter as I passed by but didn't stop I ran outside. She was gone. I sat on the floor and pulled my hair. She was here to tell me she got accepted to her dream school and I ruined it. Then I remembered the shiny thing and sprinted inside. No it couldn't be. Could it? It was. It was my promise ring to Bella. She had left it there. I took it in my hand and started at it for who knows how long. What did it mean? what does it mean when your girlfriend takes off her promise ring? Are we over? It's no possible, Bella was my forever. She had too be. I couldn't go on with out her.

Bella's POV.

I ran, and ran for I don't know how long. I ran threw the forest, avoiding any light and anyone who could find me. I ran to the only place I knew would make me feel better. How was this possible. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I wasn't even sure what to think. I love Edward, I knew that much. That wasn't something I could argue about. But what now, I never asked him to follow me to NYU, but what am I suppose to do when he actually doesn't. I know I'm being selfish but really I can't let him go. I'm nothing with out him. So why did I take my ring off. What does that mean. I never broke up with him, I can't. But I think it means I needed time to think. I mean really think. I was at the meadow now, but I couldn't stand and be here anymore. I stood up and walked to the open road. I dialed a number.

"Alice can you pick me up."

"Yeah where are you at? Are you still with Edward.""No, I'm at the meadow. Just drive the way to his house and you'll see me. Oh and pack me a weeks worth of clothes, get my passport too."

"Bella, why what are you doing?"

"Alice please just do this for me. Of and pack my graduation gown and cap please."

"Alright give me 30 minutes."

"Thank you Ali, and please don't call Edward."

"Alright." she sighed. I waited there for 30 minutes, wondering if I should really do this. I knew I needed time away, I just wasn't sure if right now is the right time. I was a week away from graduating. Finals were done, so my absence wouldn't affect me in any way. I saw Alice pull over and I got in. It was silent, the only time I talked was when I told Alice to take me to the airport. I found paper and pen in her car and began to write. Alice sighed and didn't push me. When we got there she helped me with my bags, she gave me my passport and ID. After buying a ticket to Italy I took a seat next to Alice. She could see I was sad.

"He got accepted to Dartmouth. I just need time to think. I don't know if I'll be back for graduation. I don't know if I'll be back for anything. I'm sorry Alice, but I need time away. Please give him this letter. Don't tell him where I'm going. Don't tell no one. I'll call everyone and explain late." she gave me a hug.

"He loves you, you know that right." I sighed.

"What if he stops, I can't stop him from going after his dream. His always wanted to go to Dartmouth, I just never expected it to actually happen. I mean I knew his smart enough to get accepted I just always thought he would follow me. I now I'm being selfish but I just don't know what to do."

"I know Bella. Just take the time you need. I understand if you can't come to the graduation, but if you can. I packed your dress and shoes." I nodded and heard the intercom say it was time to board the plane.

"Wait until the plane leaves, go and give this letter to him. His either at the meadow or his room. Leave it in his room. He'll find it. I'll call you when I get there. Ali, you're the only one that knows where I'm going. Please don't tell anyone, and I mean no one. Not even Jazz."

"I know Bella, I know. I love you Bells."

"Love you too Ali." I gave her one last hug and took my stuff to the plane. Once I took me seat -first class thanks to mom and dads money- I took out my phone.

"Emmett, I kind of don't have a choice but tell you something. But I need you to promise, not to freak, or go after me, I need time alone."

"Alright I promise."

"How can I contact peter our driver?" I asked.

"What the hell. Why do you even want to know."

"Because I'm on my way to Italy." I sighed. Here it comes.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN. You get your ass out of that plane and got back to Forks." He yelled.

"Emmett please, just do this for me. I need my space."

"Fine, can you at least tell me why your leaving?" I sighed once again.

"It's a long story. I just need time to think."

"Does this have to do with Edward."

"Yeah."

"Did you two break up?"

"No, I don't think so. He got accepted to Dartmouth." he sighed this time.

"Oh. Well I'll call peter myself. What time does your plane land at?"

"Um, it says 6 in the morning."

"Alright, I'll tell him to get Catherin to set up your room and pick you up at 6."

"Thanks Emmy, I love you. And please don't tell anyone where I'm at, only you and Alice know."

"Alright. I'll see you at your graduation?" he wasn't saying he was asking.

"I don't know Emmett. I'll see what happens." he sighed.

"Okay, take care Bells love you sis.""Love you too Brother bear." I hung up the phone and turned it off. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I just wanted to think and sleep.

Edward's POV.

No I was laying down in bed looking at the ring in my hand. I played with it and looked at it. I still wasn't sure what it meant. I heard a knock on my door. Alice came in and raised a letter up in her hand. She left it in the counter and left, closing the door behind her. I stood up and looked at it. I opened it and inside were to letters. One was a song, it was from Bella.

_This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye_

_I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry_

_Any other boy, I'd let you walk away_

_Any other boy, I'm sure I'd be ok_

_Tell me what makes a girl_

_Wanna give you all her heart_

_Smile when you're around _

_And cry when you're apart_

_If you know what makes a girl_

_Wanna love you the way I do_

_Boy you gotta let me know_

_What makes him so right?_

_Is it the sound of his laugh?_

_That look in his eyes_

_When do you decide?_

_He's the dream that you seek_

_That force in your life_

_When you apologize, no matter who was wrong_

_When you get on your knees if that would bring him home_

_Tell me what makes a girl_

_Wanna give you all her heart_

_Smile when you're around _

_And cry when you're apart_

_If you know what makes a girl_

_Wanna love you the way I do_

_You gotta let me know_

_Other boys will come along, they always do_

_But what's the point when all I ever want is you, tell me_

_Tell me what makes a girl_

_Wanna give you all her heart_

_Smile when you're around_

_And cry when you're apart_

_If you know what makes a girl_

_Wanna love you the way I do_

_Tell me, So I can get over you._

_Dear Edward,_

_It's like the song says, This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye_

_I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry. I'm not saying goodbye, not unless you want me too. I don't know how to get over you, I don't know if I even want to try. As long as you want me there I'll be there. I'm sorry I ran off on you, I don't even know what to say. I love you, I will always love you. Always remember that. But I need time to think, I don't know what to do. I will never stop you from going to Dartmouth, it's your dream and you will go. But I can't be happy for you yet, I know it's selfish of me. But give me time and space. I'm not in Forks anymore. I'm in a plane right now at this moment. Don't as Alice where I left, she doesn't know. Please just give me space, don't try and follow me. I'll see you when I get back. When that is, I'm not sure. I don't even know if I'll make it for graduation. I love you Edward. And remember. This isn't a goodbye._

_Love, Bella._

I don't know how many time's I read it, but nothing in there said where she was. I couldn't follow her because she wouldn't like it and because I didn't know where she was. What know?

Bella's POV.

I woke up in bed. Peter had picked me up this morning, and when I got home, I went to my room and fell asleep. It was 2 in the afternoon now and I decided to call home. Mom answered.

"Bella, where on earth are you. I've tried to reach you since last night."

"I know I'm sorry mom, but I'm not in Forks anymore."

"Oh dear why. Are you in trouble."

"Mom breath, no I'm not in trouble, but I had a problem with Edward, let Alice explain. I took a flight somewhere and I'll be fine. But I'm not sure if I'll be there for graduation. Would you mind letting both my dad's know." I heard her sigh.

"Alright sweetheart. Just be good. And please try and come back soon."

"Thank you mom. I love you. Tell dad's I said that please."

"I love you too. And I'll tell them." She chuckled. I got off of bed and got dressed. I went and took my horse out for a ride, it felt good. I felt better just riding around and not going anywhere. By anywhere I mean going everywhere but not caring where you end up. Just going with the wind. I stopped by the edge of a cliff, I was staring at the sunset, and I was mesmerized. It was beautiful, the way the sun set's. I leaned and petted buttercup [the horse]. I rode her back home. I felt amazing, I was happy, and free. When I got home I went to that little secret place Edward and I found once. There was a guitar there and I took it out. I began to make up songs and by the time it was the next day at 7 in the morning, I already had 3 songs finished. I went to bed and woke up the next day. I ate and showered, I haven't been taking care of myself that well, losing track of time. I didn't know what day it was or what time. I mostly just ate, showered, rode buttercup, and wrote songs. I had 5 songs finished soon and I felt like it was time to go. I didn't know if I wanted to make It to graduation but I left anyways. I asked peter if he could take me to the airport and he agreed. I also asked him what day it was and he said it was Thursday. Tomorrow was graduation day and now I wanted to be there. I didn't know if I would make it but I had to try. I took a shower right before I left and got on a plane. The whole ride I thought about the reason I even came here in the first place. I didn't know what was going to happen next, so I gave up and just went with it. Like when I was with buttercup, I would let things fall into place. No more planning no more promises. I was just going to go with it. I looked at my phone and I had missed calls from everyone. I didn't even bother. In my phone it said it was 1 am. But that was in Italy. I got off the plane and got my bags. When I had everything I got a cab. I asked the guy to take me home. He sped of as fast as he could. When I got home I jumped in the shower, I got ready in one hour and I sped of again. It was 5 and the ceremony started at 6. I had time. At least I hoped I did.

Edward's POV.

She's not coming.

She really isn't coming.

I kept telling myself that. But I couldn't stop looking at the gym door. I wanted more then anything for her to walk threw those doors and graduate her with us. But it wasn't happening. So why couldn't I just stop hoping.

Alice's POV.

It was about to start and she wasn't here. It wasn't the same with out her. I heard the music go on. That was our cue too walk down to our seats. I sighed and took my place in line. Bella was suppose to be behind me.

Bella's POV.

I heard the music go on and I ran inside. I could see the line right next to me, I only had to wait for Alice to pass by. I saw her and she was looking at the ground. I snuck behind her and started walking. I looked around the gym and saw all 4 of my parents, Emmett, Rose, and Jazz with big smiles as the saw me behind Alice. We made our way to our seats and I took mine next to Alice. She looked up and threw her arms around me.

"I knew you would make it. I just knew it." She said happily. I giggle.

"Alice, people are watching." she sighed and just grabbed my hand. She squeezed it tightly and leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked two rows in front of me and saw Edward he wasn't looking at me, he was slumped in his seat looking at the ground. I took out my phone and texted his number.

'Look behind you' it took about one minute for him to look back and see me. I smiled at him and he beamed. It looked like he wanted to jump off his seat and run too me. 'I love you' I mouthed at him. 'I love you my Bella' he mouthed back making my heart miss a beat. I missed him, and I just realized how much I truly missed him. I didn't pay attention to the whole ceremony I only paid attention when they said

"Alice Mary Swan accepted to NYU with a scholarship."

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen with a full scholarship to NYU." I heard screams and yells when they said my name. Most like likely it was Emmett and Jasper. I walked up to the principal and shook his hand. I got my diploma and took a seat. Then I heard the words that set me free from high school.

"Congratulations Class of 2010" Everyone went mad. The threw there caps up in the air. I instead threw my arms around Alice.

"Finally Ali, where adults. No more high school" she jumped with me.

"I know, I know." I let go and saw Edward. I ran to him and slammed my body to his. I wrapped my arms around him and crushed my lips to his. I pulled away and noticed I hade tears in my eyes.

"I love you Bella." he said too me.

"I love you too" I smiled. I turned to see Rene and Charlie hugging Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle walked over too me and hugged me.

"Congratulations baby. You finally graduated."

"Thanks Dad." Emmett picked me up from the floor and crushed me to his body.

"Squirt you get to live with me soon." he said excitedly.

"Your just saying that because you want me to make you pancakes." he pouted.

"you caught me." he said. Esme and Carlisle went to congratulate Alice and Rene and Charlie came to me.

"So baby how does it feel to finally be free of school." Charlie ask.

"Like I have 4 more years to go dad." they laughed.

"Oh honey you grew up to be a beautiful women." Rene said.

"Thanks mom."


	26. Chapter 25

Bella's POV

"No Emmett, a little to the left…wait a little to the right… just a bit more…okay stop, right there." I said. I was currently sitting in the couch next to Alice and Rose. We had finally moved in together. We were now in New York -with out Edward- moving into our house. Rose, Alice and I were sitting around watching the boys move the stuff in. We were ordering them around, not helping. It was really mean but could you blame me. Emmett was being annoying the whole flight to New York. He kept throwing stuff at us, kicking my chair and -fuck- giving me wet willies. So I was getting back. I got distracted though. I had a phone call.

"Hello."

"Bella dear how are you. I heard you finally moved to New York. I was hoping we could meet up, I wanted to talk to you about that record deal we discussed that you would have after you graduated." It was Chris from the record company. After my birthday Emmett and I had come over to NY and meet up with him. He loved my music and well he threw a record deal towards me. I said if by any chance it could wait after I graduated and he agreed. I wasn't just going to throw it all away now.

"Oh Chris, yes I just moved here. I would love to meet with you. Emmett of course will take me."

"Bella I would like to know. What is Emmett into all of this?""My manager and brother." I said almost in a duh voice, but made sure he wouldn't hear it.

"And you think its wise to have a family member as your manager." he said.

"Yeah, there's no one else I can trust for that job. His my manager until he quits." I said looking at Emmett who was beaming with happiness.

"Alright then I'll see you and Emmett tomorrow at my office at 10.'

"Okay, we'll be there." I said before I hung up.

"So what did Chris want." Alice asked with enthusiasm.

"He wants Emmett and I in his office tomorrow so we can talk about my record deal." I said yelling at the end. Rose, Alice, and I broke into excited screams. It felt wrong though, to be this happy with out him. I sighed and left the room to call him. He answered in the first ring.

"Hey love."

"hey Edward.""What's wrong?" he knew me to well.

"I just miss you."

"I know and I miss you as well." he said with a sigh.

"Edward, I'm going to see Chris tomorrow he wants to talk about the record deal." I said again with happiness.

"Bella that's great. I'm so proud of you."

"I just needed to hear you say those words. I needed your support so I could be able to face him tomorrow."

"Love you have my full support." he said. I heard something break from the other room.

"Edward, I have to go. Call me when you can."

"Alright I love you my Bella."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone. I laid in my bed for a bit and though of everything that's happened in the past month.

After graduation, Edward and I talked. He placed the ring back in my finger where it would stay until he replaced it with and engagement ring. He was leaving to Dartmouth a week before I moved to NY, so we would see each other until later. I remember crying the night before he left. I laid in his chest and cried silently. I needed to let him go, but it was hurting like hell. I did though. I said my goodbye's to Edward and he boarded the plane. He called me often or text me. The week after we moved into the house that all our parents had bought. Rene, Charlie, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, James, and Victoria. It was our graduation present. Today was the end of that week and we were just finishing fixing up our house. My room was done, we just needed the living room. But hey, that's what you have brother's for right!


	27. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

"Hello welcome to Patterson records, how can I help you?" The secretary said to me and Em. We were currently in Chris office to see him about the record deal.

"Yeah we have an appointment with Chris." I told her.

"Isabella Swan" She asked."Yes that's me." I said.

"Please take a seat, I'll buzz you in a moment." we nodded and took a seat. Not even a minute later the doors to his office slam open and Chris comes out with enthusiasm, that boy was always happy, kind of like Alice.

"Bella" he said walking over to me and kissing my hands.

"Emmett" he said shaking his hands.

"Come come guys, let's go in my office." he nodded and walked in. After he closed the doors he asked us to take a seat.

"Okay well this is the record contract, we just need your manager to go threw everything and see if he's happy." He said handing the stack to Emmett. Em just shrug and went threw the papers.

"So what exactly is she getting?" Emmett asked.

"Albums, videos, money, tours, concerts, clothes, houses, cars, anything you can think of you have it. Emmett have you told her?" Emmett's head snapped up.

"No, I thought it would be good to hear it from you."

"Okay guys what are you hiding from me." I said a little nerves of the answer.

"Well Bella remember the song you sang for me at my recording studio." I nodded fro him to go on.

"Well we recorded it, we made no adjustments to it, it was perfect the first time. I asked Emmett's permission to launch it on I tunes and get it in a radio station. Bella dear…" He paused and turned his computer facing me.

"I think your about to have your first hit." I went threw the screen the numbers wouldn't stop, they just kept on going.

"Are you serious" I wasn't sure what to do. Well I wanted to scream I just wasn't sure if I should.

"Very." He said turning on his stereo and putting on a radio station.

"Now for the 5th time in the past hours, this song was requested by Jenny. Our newest song and new artist which we hope of hearing more of. Here's My life would suck with out you by Bella." I froze. .GOSH! I screamed and yelled and jumped up and down. Emmett looked at me with pride. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Emmy." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I let go. And looked at Chris.

"So what now?"

"Well that's up too you and how many songs you have. We'll need to go threw them us three, and see which ones stick and which one's go. We can give you your first concert to promote you, or we can realize your fist Album first." I looked at Em.

"Concert." he said with out even looking up from the stack. I can never disagree with him after making my song the first hit.

"Well then Chris it's a concert I want."

"That's great. I'll get my secretary to start making the calls, well put up posters, flyers, radio station announcements, everywhere in New York."

"Chris wait, I agree with everything in this except one and I also have a question." Emmett said standing from his chair and walking over too his desk.

"It says here you have the power to mess with the song, adjust it how you say it. I don't really think that's fair, I mean shouldn't she get a say in it, what if she doesn't like the new version." Emmett said pointing at a paper.

"Well I suppose your right. Here let me fix that." he went into his computer and in less then 3 minutes he had a new copy of the paper, he took the paper clip off and replaced the papers, her should it to Emmett.

"How about that?" he said. Emmett took a few seconds to scan threw it.

"Yeah I think it's better. Now for my question. What about college?" Oh I hadn't though about that.

"Well she can keep going, it will take us a year tops to make her in the music industry, but you won't have a tour until summer, Christmas break or until your done with college."

"Alright that sounds fair." Emmett said.

"Yeah, as much as I would love to have her booked every minute I think it's a good idea that she goes to college." Chris said.

"Yes, it is." Emmett said.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have work to do. I need to lunch your career now." I stood and hugged Chris.

"Thank Chris." I said. And kissed his cheek.

"Of course Bella." Emmett and Chris shook hands.

"Did you two forget something." Chris said pushing the stack in front of us. I chuckled and went back to his desk. I took the pen from his hand and signed it, Emmett signed it beneath my name. After signing everywhere Chris said we left his office. Once we were outside I threw my arms around Emmett and he spun me in circles.

"Emmett you're the best manager I could ask for."

"Come on let's go tell the guys, we need to celebrate." I nodded and we ran to the car. Once I was inside I took out my phone and called Edward. He answered quickly.

"Hey love how'd it go?"

"Edward, when you have the time search 'My life would suck with out you' in itunes. Edward I just got a hit song."

"Bella that's awesome. I'm so happy for you. So that means that you signed a contract with Chris."

"Yes I did."

"I knew you could do it."

"Thanks for everything Edward I love you."

"I love you too. Now I have too go but I'll call you later."

"Okay bye Edward."

"Bye love" and he hung up. The whole ride I was smiling a big shit eating grin. When I got home and I told everyone they went nuts with me. Rose, Alice and it spent our time jumping up and down and screaming with excitement. Jasper gave me a hug and looked at us with amusement. After calming down we went out to eat and celebrated. They took me out to this fancy restaurant. When we got home we had a movie night with junk food. This was one of my dreams come true.

**The end of Bella's first year in college [freshmen year]**

So far things for my career were great. I wish I could say that about Edward and my relationship. I still love him, more then anything. But now that I was being discovered, there was paparazzi everywhere taking pictures and snooping around. Since Edward wasn't around no one knew he was my boyfriend, I hadn't had an interview yet. Chris said the more we keep them waiting the more they'll pay to have me. So there really wasn't a way for me to say that I was taken. Edward was taking it bad though, in every magazine you looked at there was a picture of me with some guy. I mean I knew the guys, somewhere in my class other's well they were Emmett's friends. But I mean I wasn't holding hands with them or kissing them. In most pictures I'm just standing there talking with them or laughing. That's not how the magazine's look at it though, and that's what Edward see's. It gets frustrating to argue about this.

I was going on vacation again, I needed time off from this. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Nina, Danny, Andy, and Lily were going to Italy with us. We were still talking with Irina, and Kate to see if they wanted to join us, but they weren't sure. Edward couldn't come because he said he was trying to graduate early. I understood though, he wanted to me a doctor and it was going to take a few years, he wanted to graduate early though, so he was going to summer school.

I was currently in the airplane listening to my iphone -Chris said by having fancy stuff I'm promoting them and they pay my to sponsor them- when I got a phone call. It was Kate.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Kate. So did you think about it?"

"Yes, and we're on our way. What time will you guys be there?"

"Um I think at 8 in the morning and you?"

"Same, we kind of just took of with out telling mom. I didn't feel like arguing."

"Yeah I understand."

"Well I'm sure we'll have a great summer."

"Me too." I said with a little sadness in my voice.

"Bella what's wrong."

"Nothing we'll talk when we arrive. Hey did Nina and everyone get in the same plane as you."

"Yeah there here."

"Oh great okay we'll see you when we land.

"Yeah, bye Bella." I hung up the phone and began to listen to music again. Thoughts of breaking up with him came to my mind once again. To break up with him might be a good idea. But how could I do that when I couldn't. It was like breaking my own heart. I didn't know what to do anymore, I just couldn't take Edward's jealous rates anymore. As much as I tried to assure him, he never gave up. Every phone call was just another argument. I was suppose to go see him in Dartmouth but after our last argument I needed time to think. If I was actually considering a break up, I needed to be more then sure. But I couldn't my heart broke each time I though of it. My mind drifted to the happy times, high school was less difficult. I wish we could go back.

I hadn't noticed how long I was thinking because I soon drifted into sleep. I didn't wake up until I felt Emmett shake me and tell me we were here. I got off the plane and got my luggage, I could see peter from here. I walked over to him.

"Lady Bella. Glad to see you again."

"Hello Peter, but what did we say about all the formal thing."

"Oh right, I'm sorry Bella."

"It's fine. Can you put my stuff in the trunk I want to go find my family and friends."

"Of course Bella." he took my stuff and I walked back to find everyone. Emmett was hugging Justin, Alice and Rose were saying hello to Irina and Kate. I went up to them and they greeted me with a hug. After saying hi to everyone we walked over to Peter and we go in the car. I was staring out the window, in my own thoughts when I felt Emmett squeeze my hand. No one knew about my problems with Edward, and everyone was going crazy with me not telling them what was going on. They thought I was stressing with music and everything, but I knew Alice and Emmett weren't being fooled not even for a minute. Everyone was talking and happy, I was just leaning my head on Emmett's shoulders. I was taken out of my thoughts from Edward when I heard Justin ask Emmett if I was fine.

"Yeah dude don't worry about her, she's just a little stressed with the whole music thing. You know how new artist can be at first. Just give her time, she'll be back soon." I closed my eyes and wished I wouldn't cry right at this moment. I was glad when I didn't but I knew I would tonight. Luckily we got home soon and I got out.

"Excuse me, I'm really tired I want to sleep early. Alice can you bring my stuff up my room when your not busy."

"Of course Bella. You go get some rest." she gave me a skeptical look, I knew she wasn't buying it. Emmett gave me a hug and a kiss in my forehead, I knew he wasn't falling for it either. I walked up the stairs and closed the door to my room. I fell on the bed and clutched the pillow to my chest. I let the tears fall and didn't care about hiding them, I didn't even try to be strong anymore. I didn't hear when the door opened, I couldn't hear anything over my sobs. But I did feel someone lift me up and sit me on there laps. It was Emmett, Alice was on my right holding my hand.

"Bella, please tell us what's wrong."

"Emmett, it's too much I can't take it anymore." I said threw my tears.

"We can quit Bella, you can stop singing. Just please don't' cry."

"Emmett it's not that. I love singing, it's a dream come true. It's Edward."

"What about Edward Bella?" Alice asked.

"His being so stupid, his always arguing with me, his jealous fits are getting to much to handle. I can't do this anymore. All we do is argue, he doesn't even say I love you anymore. His not happy about my career, his not proud of me. He doesn't even call as much anymore. I knew this would be hard, but Fuck Alice, his making everything more complicated." I crushed my face to Emmett's chest and cried so more. I cried for all those night I wanted to, for all those night's I stayed strong, for all the night I wish he was there to hold me, to tell me that he was sorry, to tell me that nothing would get in our way.

"Bella how long has this been going on?" Emmett asked. I thought about it for a moment. I've been suffering for to long an I couldn't remember since when.

"I think it was 5 months ago."

"Bella, you've been dealing with this for that long and alone." Alice asked. I nodded threw my tears.

"Are you going to end your relationship with him." Emmett whispered.

"I don't know, I can't figure it out. I can't, each time I think of it, my heart breaks a little more each time. But all the arguments are driving me insane. I'm not sure what's more painful, losing my mind, or breaking my heart."

"Shush Bella you'll figure it out." Emmett said.

"Emmy please, tell me what to do?" I said threw my sobs. I looked at him and I knew I was breaking his heart to cry like this.

"Oh Bella I don't know." he said. I felt myself being rocked and Alice sooth me. I feel asleep soon. I let the tears put me too sleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I rubbed my eyes opened and looked at it, it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I've been trying to contact you for an hour. Were have you been." He didn't sound mad, he didn't sound jealous, just worried.

"I just got to Italy, I kind of fell asleep. Sorry."

"It's fine, so who went with you?"

"Everyone, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Irina, Kate, Nina, Danny, Justin, Andy, Lily and me."

"Justin went" here we go….

"Yeah why?"

"Why? Bella remember he was trying to break us up."

"Yeah he tried, and then he gave up. His Emmett's friend I though it would be nice to have them together."

"Are you sure it was for Emmett and not for you." I sighed.

"Edward don't start."

"What Bella, don't start what?" I could feel the tears building up again.

"Edward please I don't want to argue again." he sighed.

"Bella if you want to see other guys, please just tell me."

"Edward just shut up. Do you not understand that I don't want anyone else." I yelled.

"Bella how the hell should I know, I see you in every fucken magazine…" I didn't let him finish, I just hung up the phone. I was crying like crazy and I was pissed. I felt my phone go on again and it was Edward. I threw my phone across the room, it smashed against a vase and broke. Both the phone and the vase. I stood up and took out some shades. I took my guitar and left to find buttercup. I rode her until the edge of the cliff. There was a tree there and I sat there, I just relaxed and took of the shades. No need to hid the tears from buttercup. I played the guitar and let my feelings flow from me. I let my tears fall and the lyrics out.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this you _

_And you fall and you crawl and you break _

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty _

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_No, no, no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for? _

_Lay back, it's all been done before _

_And if you could only let it be _

_You will see _

"what is that? Is it a new song?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Justin on a horse. He got off and sat next too me.

"No not really, it's just something I've been working on. I was in school and I saw this couple. The guy was being so sweet to her and nice, but when he was around his friends he acted so fake." he nodded.

"So what's with the tears." he said reaching out and brushing under my eye.

"oh, ugh, that." I didn't know what to say.

"Bella it's okay, you don't have to tell me. I understand." I sighed.

"It's nothing, I'm just having problems with Edward."

"Ah, I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

"it's nothing really his just been getting really jealous and it's a little frustrating." he took something our his pocket.

"So if it's nothing why the broken phone?" he said laying it in front of me. It was cracked and turned off, I was sure it wouldn't work anymore. I sighed.

"His jealous because of all the rumors going around in the magazines. We're always arguing and it never stops. I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to end this, just end our relationship. But it hurts me, every time I try and think about my life with out him, it hurts."

"but what's more important going threw more of this, more arguments, more yelling and screaming, or just breaking it, breaking your heart, and in time letting it heal." he had a point, I just couldn't bring myself to think of it.

"I don't know." I simple said.

"Hey, why don't you sing me another song." I smiled. I began to play the guitar and I could see him smile.

_Grew up in a small town _

_And when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window _

_Dreamin' of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I tried to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I prayed I could breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Da da da'd da da_

_Da da da'd da da_

_Da da da'd da da da da_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree _

_Feel the rush of the ocean _

_Get on board a fast train _

_Travel on a jetplane, far away _

_And breakaway _

_[chorus] _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging round revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me _

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on _

_Fly away, breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta _

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget the place I come from _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway..._

He took my hand and we went back home.

* * *

Breakaway -Kelly Clarkson

Complicated -Avril Lavgine


	28. Chapter 27

Edward's POV

This was the 10th time today and she still doesn't answer. What the hell is she doing that is so important she can't even answer my phone. She better not be with Justin, I swear I will rip him limb from limb if his with her. I don't understand her anymore. She's always getting irritated and mad. I know I get jealous, but can she blame me. yes she can Edward. Your driving her away from you. The small voice in me said. It was right though I was going to loose her if I kept on pushing her. But my insecurity's were getting the best of me. I never understood why she loved me. I always though I was lucky to have her. What if I was right, what if she deserved someone better. I took another shoot. I was currently at a bar, and I was already getting a little tipsy. I took one more and took a cab home. I couldn't even walk straight. After struggling to open the door I threw my shoes off and walked to bed. I saw a short skinny figure standing in front of me bed. Her hair was long with curls. It looked like Bella but it was so dark I couldn't see. I couldn't even find the switch.

"Bella" she nodded.

"What are you doing here, how'd you get here." I walked over to her. She just shrugged. She cupped my face and crushed her lips too me. It felt wrong, but who was I to deny my love.

Tanya's POV

Ugh. Wait to fall asleep at the wrong time Edward. How am I suppose to get pregnant now. Wait I don't have, I can pretend. Hm, this might actually work. Even if his asleep on me.

Bella's POV.

"Come on Bella play with us." Nina said.

"Emmett won't like it." I saw Emmett frowning.

"Emmett can deal with it. Right Baby." I heard Rose say. Emmett beamed up in a second.

"Fine Fine, I'll play." I said. We were about to play strip poker. Then the last two who had most clothes were going to play truth or drink. The game started soon, and I was winning so far. I had all my clothes on and every one had at least something off. It was Nina, Danny, Justin, Rose, and I playing. At the end it was Justin and me playing to see who won. I still had my jeans on, and he had his as well.

"So is there any rules?" I asked him as I purred the tequila in the shot glass.

"You have to answer the question or take a shot. That simple. No rules. Besides not repeats." I nodded and set the glass on the table. Alice jumped from her seat.

"How about we make this more interesting." I looked at her.

"We are the questions." I shrugged and looked at Justin.

"Alright." he said. I smiled and waited for them to go in order. It was Alice, Jasper, Irina, Nina, Danny, Kate, Andy, Emmett, Rose, and Lily.

"Bella when was the last time you had sex." I laughed.

"Spring break when Edward came over." Alice laughed.

"Wow that was a long time ago." I shrugged.

"Justin who was the last person you wanted to get laid by" Jasper asked. Justin puckered his lips and smiled nervously. He took the shot and everyone boo'd.

"Bella, Have you tried any kinky position with Edward." I felt like I would choke on my saliva. I took the shot for Emmett's sake.

"Justin, who was the last person you like after Bella." he looked at the shot glass for a while and then looked up at me.

"No one." he said and looked away. I wasn't sure what that meant.

"Bella have you ever gone skinny dipping." Danny asked. I chuckled and looked at Rose and Alice. They laughed with me.

"Yeah, it was a pretty long time ago."

"Justin, if you could have anything or anyone who or what would it be." Kate asked. Justin again looked at me.

"The girl of my dreams." I didn't know what that meant again.

"Oh who, who?" Alice asked.

"That's two questions. I believe it's Bella's turn" Alice pouted.

"Bella did you ever have sex while people were home. Like Emmett, Alice or your parents." I chuckled at Andy's question.

"If only you knew." I said looking at Emmett.

"That's sick Bella." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett, it's not like I haven't heard you and Rose before." I shot back making him have a smug smile only to be slapped on the back of the head by Rose.

"Oh it's my turn." Emmett said moving his hands evilly and looking at Justin with a smug smile.

"This should be good." Justin said.

"Have you ever been turned on by a Disney character?" he chuckled.

"Emmett" Justin warned.

"What dude?" Emmett said like he was innocent.

"Ugh. It was once. Okay, just once. It was Ariel from the little mermaid." Justin said a little shy.

"Random, next question." I said looking at Rose.

"Bella have you ever wrote a really really stupid song." I laughed.

"Yeah it goes something like…honey where's my bunny he runaway and took my bunny now I need to catch that bunny." I heard laughter all around me.

"Why did you write that song." Nina asked.

"I was small and I wanted to write music." I said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Lily" Justin asked.

"Who's your dream girl?" she said. I could see him look at his hands nervously. He looked at me, and then took a shot. The game went on from there, Emmett ended up carrying me too my room and I fell asleep. This past month in Italy was doing good for me. That didn't mean I didn't miss Edward.

Edward's POV.

I woke up with something or more like some one laying on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw blond hair. Wait what, blond. No this couldn't be, I was positive it was Bella last night. Wasn't it? I looked and she was completely naked. She was wrapped in my sheets and spread over me with blond hair. It was Tanya. How in the hell did she get here. Why was she here. And most importantly, did I really sleep with her. Please tell me no. Because gosh that would be the biggest mistake in my life. Bella, oh god, she will never forgive me. I can't tell her, but what if she finds out by someone. Why am I even think of not telling her. I can't be disloyal to her like that. Oh god, what happened.

Bella's POV.

It was august already and I hadn't talked to Edward since I broke my phone and that was 2 months ago. I needed to talk to him, to see what was going to happen between us. I was leaving early, I was going to New Hampshire. I was going to see Edward. I walked down stairs with only my purse and a luggage, Alice was taking the rest home. I was stopped by Justin. He pulled me into a room and looked at me.

"I need to tell you something Bella."

"Okay, go on." I encouraged.

"Well, I know you don't feel the same way. But I want you too know that no matter what, I'll be here waiting for you because I'm in love with you." I froze. He closed his eyes, kissed my cheek and left the room. I hadn't thought of it that way, I never did. I always thought we were just finally getting along. Those times ridding horses and I singing and trying new songs. I thought it was us bonding. I couldn't deal with this, not right now. I walked out the doors to the mansion and left to the airport. I could find a solution for Justin later. Right now I needed to find my solution.

Edward's POV

It's been 1 month and a 2 weeks since the thing with Tanya. I still haven't told Bella, mostly because I haven't bothered to. I couldn't, I would loose her. But if I didn't tell her myself she would hate me and I would really loose her. But how do you tell the one you love you slept with someone else because you were so drunk you thought it was her. Can I make things more complicated. Apparently I could.

Bella's POV.

Soon I was on my way to Edward's apartment. The cab driver was driving so slow, well not really but it felt that way. I just really wanted to see him now. I missed him so much.

Tanya's POV.

I guess it's time to brake the not real news.

Edward's POV.

I was sitting in my desk doing work when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it, it was Tanya. Great.

"What do you want?" I asked letting her in and not bothering to closed the door. I was sure this would be quick.

"We need to talk Edward." my back was facing the door.

"about?"

"You and me" she said.

"There isn't a you and me. There's a me and Bella." I said.

"Are you sure about that. Because from what Irina told me, Justin's been getting closer to Bella."

"Shut up Tanya, Bella would never cheat on me."

"Like the way you cheated on her." she said with a smug smile.

"I did not cheat on her. It was a mistake, an accident. You shouldn't have been there. Especially take advantage of my drunken state."

"It doesn't matter though. Either way I'm still pregnant." everything came shattering down. No she couldn't, that's not possible.

"Edward, I'm a month along." Tanya said. She walked over too me, she tried to put her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Tanya your lying. You can't be pregnant." I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around and saw Bella. She had a smile but it faded when she saw Tanya.

"What is she doing here." Bella said.

"Oh Bella great too see you too. How's Justin?"

"How the hell should I know." she said with a shrug.

"I don't know maybe because you've been spending a lot of time with him."

"Because his helped me clear my mind. Again I ask my question, what is she doing here Edward?"

"I..ugh…don't..know." I stuttered.

"Edward, are you going to tell her. Or am I going to do all the dirty work." Tanya said.

"Edward, what is she talking about." Bella said looking at me.

"NO, I can't, I can't loose you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella. I love you." I said falling to my knees. I could feel myself wanting to cry and punch the wall. Bella was at my side.

"Edward what's wrong." she said trying to push my hand away from my face.

"No, I'll loose you." I repeated.

"Why would you loose me Edward. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"What Eddie's trying to say Bells. Is that Eddie here got me pregnant." Bella froze.

"Bella love please forgive me. It was an accident I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing, I though it was you." I begged. I pulled her in a hug, but she pushed me away.

"Don't." she whispered.

"Bella please." I begged again.

"I said Don't" she yelled. She stood up and walked away from me. She walked out the door and that's exactly what I was afraid would happen if I didn't tell her.

"Well I hate to be the reason for a break up Eddie, but you either take responsibility or you don't see me or your baby ever." Tanya said before she walked out the door. How could I loose the most important person in my life. My heart felt shattered.

Bella's POV.

"No, I'll loose you." Edward repeated again. I didn't understand why he was acting this way.

"Why would you loose me Edward. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." I tried to reassure him.

"What Eddie's trying to say Bells. Is that Eddie here got me pregnant." I froze. This couldn't be true. Edward, would never cheat on me. He wouldn't, this had to be some kind of sick Joke. All I had to do was wait for Edward to laugh and deny it. Right?

"Bella love please forgive me. It was an accident I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing, I though it was you." he begged. It was true. He didn't try to deny it, because it was true. My heart shattered it broke even more then I though it would. I could feel the pain. He pulled me close to his chest. As much as I wanted to be there, I couldn't. I pushed him away.

"Don't" I begged. I couldn't have him touch me, not anymore.

"Bella please" he begged. I needed to get out of here.

"I said don't" I yelled and ran out the place. I ran as fast as I could. I stopped at a payphone and called Emmett. He answered quickly.

"Hello dominos pizza how can I help you." he said with a chuckle.

"Emmett" I said threw my sobs.

"Bella, oh god what's wrong Bella."

"Emmett, I'm going home to New York in a little bit, can you pick me up."

"Of course Bella. I'll be waiting there soon."

"Thank you Emmy."

"Of course sis. But please don't cry. Please." he begged. I hung up the phone and got a cab. Once I was in the plane I tried to control my sobs. I didn't want to attract attention, especially right now with paparazzi being everywhere. The flight to New York didn't take long. I was soon getting off the plane and looking for Emmett. There he was waiting for me alone. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He let me cry and carried me too the car. I don't even remember when I lost my bags but right now I didn't care. He had one hand on me and the other on the stirring wheel. When we got home, he carried me up to my room and Alice came. She laid my head on her lap and Emmett squeezed my hands.

"Jelly Belly what happened?" Emmett asked.

"he…Tanya…baby…together." I couldn't even say it. It sounded wrong. Edward wasn't suppose to have baby's with her. I was suppose to be the mother of his kids.

"Bella please tell me I'm hearing wrong. Please I'm begging you. Tell me your not trying to say what I think your trying to say." Alice begged. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's true. He cheated on me. And now Tanya's pregnant." I felt like I would choke on the last words.

"No , Bella that's not possible. He would never do that." Alice said.

"He didn't deny it." I whispered. I felt Emmett shake and I looked at him he was furious. I touched his cheek and he relaxed a bit.

"I loved him." I said and let the tears fall again. Alice stroked my hair.

"Sleep Bella. Sleep my dear sister." she said. And I did. I feel asleep in my sister and brother's arms. I didn't know what I would do next. I didn't know what would happen with Edward. But I had Alice and Emmett, and they would pull me threw this. They would.

Alice's POV.

My dear sister. Here she was on my lap, crying again. It hurt me too see her that way. I wanted to go and look for Tanya, I wanted to chock her to death, but now I couldn't because that would mean killing a child. That didn't mean I couldn't kill Edward. But that would break Bella more. It pained me to see her this way. Some how, Emmett and I would find a way to make her happy again.

Emmett's POV

You can't kill him.

But I want too.

But she'll be mad

But he hurt her.

And you'll hurt her more.

But he cheated on her.

And he'll suffer on his own.

But I want to see him suffer under my hands.

And you'll leave a innocent child with out a father.

BLANK!!.....


	29. Chapter 28

Bella's POV.

"Bella so what does that ring represent?" Julia asked. Julia was a the host to talking with Julia. I was finally seeing interviewers.

"Oh this, well it's a little personally, I just never remembered to take it off."

"So it's not an engagement ring." she said.

"No of course not. It was a promised ring from my best friend, but he never did keep the promise. Enough of him though." I wanted to get off this subject. And we did. We talked about my second new album that would be realized in November. It's been only a 2 month since the Edward thing and so far I was doing okay. It still hurt like hell, but what was I suppose to do. Go and chop of Tanya's head. No I couldn't do that, as much as I wanted too. It also hurt like hell when Alice got an invitation to his wedding. I remember I spent that day in Emmett's arms crying. I never laid one more tear after that. I was stronger then that. And Justin was helping me threw it. He found out by Emmett and came rushing over here. His been helping me threw it, and I knew he was I love with me, but I needed him. He was the glue that kept my from falling apart. Julia snapped me out my thoughts.

"So Bella I'm sure my audience would love to hear you sing."

"Well I would love to sing for your audience." I said standing up and walking over to the mic. I grabbed a guitar and took a seat on the stool. I began to play and begged to myself I wouldn't cry.

_I could honestly say you've been on my mind _

_Since I woke up today, up today _

_I look at your photograph all the time _

_These memories come back to life _

_And I don't mind _

_I remember when we kissed _

_I still feel it on my lips _

_The time that you danced with me _

_With no music playing _

_I remember the simple things _

_I remember til I cry _

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget _

_The memory I wanna forget _

_Is goodbye _

_I woke up this morning and played our song _

_And through my tears I sang along _

_I picked up the phone and then put it down _

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time _

_And I don't mind _

_I remember when we kissed _

_I still feel it on my lips _

_The time that you danced with me _

_With no music playing _

_'Cause I remember the simple things _

_I remember til I cry _

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget _

_The memory I wanna forget _

_Suddenly my cellphone's blowing up with your ringtone _

_I hesitate but answer it anyway _

_You sound so alone _

_And I'm surprised to hear you say _

_You remember when we kissed _

_You still feel it on your lips _

_The time that you danced with me _

_With no music playing _

_You remember the simple things _

_We talk til we cry _

_You said that your biggest regret _

_The one thing you wish I'd forget _

_Is saying goodbye _

_Saying goodbye _

_(Oh)_

_Goodbye_

I felt like giving myself a pat on the back. I took a deep breath. No tears. Everyone clapped and cheered for more.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go on commercial. Next we'll have Avril with us on stage." I walked out the stage and to the back to be met by Justin's arms.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella. You could have broken in there."

"I know. I don't know why I did it."

"Come on let's get out of here." I nodded and we left. We got in his car and drove back home.

"Bella can I ask you something and you promise you won't freak." I looked at him.

"Okay. I'll try my best." he took a deep breath.

"Have you considered going to his wedding." I sighed.

"yeah." I wanted to show him I was okay, that he didn't affect me that bad. But I wasn't sure if I could.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can."

"I'll be there, by your side. If it's too much we'll leave."

"I know, it's just it hurts." he grabbed my hand.

"I know Bells." I sighed.

"Will you be my date?" I asked him making him chuckle.

"Of course Bella."

"Well the wedding is this Friday, we should probably go look for something to wear." I said to him.

"I think we should call Tinker Bell. she would get mad if we didn't let her pick our clothes." I chuckled and took out my phone. I pressed speed dail and she answered it quickly.

"Tinker Bell speaking how can I help you Bella dear." I chuckled.

"We're going shopping. Justin's going too. I'll meet you at the mall. I'd hurry. You wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to dress me from head to toe, and I do mean everything." she squealed.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." I heard her run around the room getting ready.

"Mkay." I hung up and laughed.

"She'll be there in less then 10" Justin said.

"Yeah I know." I chuckled again.

We searched all around the mall and finally found them. It took us 5 hours but we found them. Alice's was cute, but black, for a wedding??

"Ali, it's a wedding not a funeral." I told her.

"But that's were your wrong, it's a funeral too me. Edward's life is dying." we chuckled.

"I don't know how you do it, but even in that dress you look hot." Rose said.

"I have style." she said. With laughed again. We left home after finding the boys tux. Justin was nagging the whole time but he finally got one. Now I just had to pack up and leave to Alaska. I couldn't back out now, I had to do this. I had to prove myself that I could go on with out him by my side. Maybe I could survive with Justin, I've done good so far. We packed our stuff and left. This was going to be a big shocker for everyone.

Edward's POV

In 3 days' I would marry. That sucked.

I always wanted to get married but too Bella not Tanya. I was watching TV yesterday and I saw Bella in Talking with Julia. She looked beautiful like always and her smile took my breath away, but her smile never touched her eyes though. I knew I was hurting her. But what could I do, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I wanted Bella, but Tanya wouldn't let me see my son/daughter if I didn't marry her. What kind of man would I be if I just let her deal with my child alone. I had no choice, I just wish I had my friends support, but they all hated me. They though I was the bad guy which even I taught I was. Emmett threaten me to kill me if I called Bella again, I wasn't scared, shit I would mind death right now. But that only meant that Bella didn't want to talk to me, and I wouldn't force her. Jasper won't talk to me, he says that I ruined everything now I had to deal with it. Rose also threaten me, her I'm scared of. Alice, she won't forgive me, she says I hurt her sister, and it's like hurting her. There both in pain. Now I have to deal with Bella always being by Justin's side. His always around, every magazine, news paper, everywhere on TV, his right there like gum under your shoe, it won't come off. This was my own personal hell.

Bella's POV.

2day.

"Bella baby, what are you doing here." Mom said as I stood outside her house.

"I guess there's a lot to explain." I told her.

"Yes there is dear, come on kids come inside." she told everyone. Justin was at my side holding my hand, making sure I wouldn't break in front of my mom. We sat in the living room.

"So what are you doing here. Not that I don't enjoy having you around." mom said.

"Have you gotten a wedding invitation?" I asked her.

"Yes dear. I'm sorry." she told me and I shrugged.

"We're here for the wedding." I simply said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to prove my self that I can do this. I know I can." I hadn't noticed I was squeezing Justin's hand for support until he squeezed back.

"Bella are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I think it's ridicules but I'll be there to give you support. I had to go anyways, Sasha's my sister after all." mom said.

"I don't" I heard dad say. I sighed.

"Carlisle please don't start this again." mom said.

"Esme dear I can't go. That ass of a guy is marrying the wrong person. It's like a funeral to me."

"Thank you" Alice jumped up and hugged Carlisle.

"See even Alice agrees with me." he said.

"Dad I'm not saying it's not a mistake, but his having a baby with her. I just need to do this. I know I can go on with my life after. I have to do this." He sighed and walked over to me.

"I guess Bella. But I won't be happy about going. I wish I could go and punch some sense into him."

"I just wish I could punch him." Emmett said. He wasn't happy about my decision. Okay 'not happy' was a not the right choice of words. He was pissed. He hadn't talked to me since I told him. I stood and Justin stood with me, we left to my room and I laid in his lap.

"Bella everything will be fine. I'll be here next to you." he encouraged.

"I know and thank you." I said.

Alice's POV.

It still broke my heart to see her that way. I knew this was painful for her to be here. And I couldn't deny her either.

"Alice, is there something between Justin and Bella" Esme took my out my thoughts.

"No, not really. Bella's lost in love with Edward, Justin's lost in love with Bella. But to Bella, Justin's just the glue that holds her together. She can't function right with out him. His the support she needs to go on."

"Poor Justin."

"I know I feel bad for him, I've talked to him before. I've told him to let me and Emmett deal with her, that he was only going to end up getting hurt. But he won't listen, he says it's worth it. He says that as long as he get's to see her smile one more time even if it's with Edward, he'll be fine." Esme and I sighed.

"If only this was all just a bad dream." Esme said. If only.

Tanya's POV.

I'm getting married, I'm getting married. I couldn't stop dancing around singing the same thing. Mom was helping me try on my dress one more time, just to make sure everything was great.

"Mom, thank you so much."

"Well my dear, I just want what's best for you."

"Thank you, but you know this would have been much more easier if you would have hid Bella somewhere that wasn't Forks."

"I know, but I guess I though 'well she's a baby in Forks who would really find her.' it's okay though even if i didn't get my mothers money."

"Yeah I guess your right. Well it all turned out great, Edward think's I had sex with him, he thinks I'm pregnant I get married, I get pregnant. End of story. And we live happily ever after."

"Yes my dear, yes we do." mom agreed zipping up the dress.

Kate's POV

I just had to be the one to go up and tell Tanya that the Rose's weren't going to be red. Dam she was going to bitch about it. I hated that she was making Edward do this. I walked over to Tanya's room to find it opened a little. I took a sneak and saw mom helping Tanya in her dress.

"Mom, Thank you so much." eww.

"Well my dear, I just want what's best for you." sure sure.

"Thank you, but you know this would have been much more easier if you would have hid Bella somewhere that wasn't Forks." WHAT!

"I know, but I guess I thought 'well she's a baby in Forks who would really find her.' it's okay though even if i didn't get my mothers money." OH. MY. GOSH.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well it all turned out great, Edward think's I had sex with him, he thinks I'm pregnant, I get married, I get pregnant. End of story, and we leave happily ever after."

"Yes my dear, yes we do." OH MY FUCK. YOUR KIDDING ME. NO THIS CAN'T BE REAL. BUT IT IS. EDWARD AND BELLA ARE MISERABLE BECAUSE OF THEM. WELL HELL. I was going to stop them.


	30. Chapter 29

Emmett's POV

"Emmett please, just go an get her some coffee. Please just let it go and try and make her happy. She's in pain and she needs you. Bringing her some of you favorite coffee, it will make her feel better." Rose begged for the 3rd time. I gave up though, she was right. I needed to make Bella happy again.

"Okay Rosie I'll be back in a bit." she kissed my cheek and left. I wasn't happy about this, shit I was pissed. But I was here because if Bella broke during the wedding I had to be there to rescue her. Well I didn't have to, but I wanted too. Ever since I found Bella, my life changed, sure there are the bad times like when they broke up, the shoot, her falling of the stairs, and right now but that didn't mean that I would rather not have her around. She make my life better, her and Rose. Everything's great with the two. That's why I vowed I would always protect her. Her pain was my pain, it hurt me when she cried the day we got an invitation. The nerve he had. I swear I wanted to rip him up and make him cry.

I hadn't noticed but I was at the coffee shop. I got out the car and walked in.

"How can I help you." the lady said. I told her what I wanted and paid. I took a seat while the drinks were done when someone took a seat in front of me.

"Emmett, hey what are you doing here." it was Irina.

"Hey Irina, oh you know just here visiting my parents." I had to lie, it was a surprise that we would be showing up.

"Really because I wish you'd come to stop that stupid wedding." She muttered.

"Irina why would you want that. Tanya's your sister." I usually saw people backing up family, like me Alice and Bella.

"Because Tanya's making a big mistake. She's being stupid and making everyone miserable." she sighed.

"As much as I hate Tanya, it's not only her fault, it's also dearest Eddie." I spat.

"You know you really shouldn't hate him that much. It's not his fault."

"How can you even defend him."

"Because Emmett. Tanya practically rapped him." I chuckled. Right like that actually happened.

"Emmett this isn't funny."

"Hell I know it's not. I have a crying sister right now in her room trying to put her self together." I yelled.

"And I have a sulking Edward who's about to get married to the biggest bitch because she won't let Edward see his own Son or daughter unless he marry's her. Because Tanya snuck into his apartment while he was drunk and pretended to be Bella. Because he was so far gone that not even you would have been able to say it wasn't her." she yelled back. I was quite. I wasn't sure what to think.

"Emmett, it was a mistake. Yes he was stupid, but I mean can you blame the kid. Really, I mean he goes home drunk to no one. He thinks it's just another day drinking because you can't help but let loose once in a while. You don't expect anyone home, but then you find someone there. Long hair, skinny, short. And it's dark. You call out her name and they nod. Really Em it's not all his fault."

"Well he could have at least spared Bella's heart. He didn't have to send the wedding invitations."

"What are you talking about." Irina asked.

"Irina, we got a wedding invitation and when Bella saw it she broke down again. She was done just fine until she got home. She spent that night crying in my arms asking me to end the pain. I couldn't do anything, I wanted to hunt Edward down but it would just hurt Bella more."

"Emmett trust me on this one. Edward has no idea who's invited to the wedding. He didn't care, his exact words were 'Tanya invite who ever the hell you want. I just want my parents there.' No one but Tanya was assigned to that job."

"That little…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Emmett Cullen" the lady said. I walked over too her and took the drinks. I walked over to Irina.

"Look I have too go and cheer up a little girl right now. I'll see you later. Oh and don't tell Edward were here." she nodded and I walked away. What did this mean. Is Edward really not the bad guy, but he still hurt squirt. Then again he didn't mean too. She cried in your arms. Because of Tanya. And Edward. He didn't know it was Bella. I guess. Here I go again arguing with myself.

Bella's POV.

Tomorrow was the wedding. SHIT!. Justin was still here holding me. I haven't been really going out from this room, I mostly just go down and eat, shower, and lay in bed. I'm not going to fit in my dress if I keep going. I heard the door open and Justin move. I looked up and saw Justin leaving the room and Emmett taking his place. I smiled, he had 2 coffee cups from his favorite place. He handed me one and took his. I took a sip and felt better. I cuddle on his side.

"Thank you Emmy." "Anything for you Bella."

"Have I ever told you why I call you brother bear?" I asked him.

"No, but I assumed it was because of my size." I shook my head.

"No, well it's one reason but the main one, it's because a bear protects his cubs. You my dear brother are always protecting me."

"It's my job Jelly Belly"

"Yeah I know, I'm really glad I have you and Alice." I said kissing his cheek.

"Bella I ran into Irina." I smiled.

"Really, how is she?" I asked him.

"Not happy." I frowned

"Why?"

"Because she hates what Tanya's doing." I squirmed a bit.

"Oh." Wow, good job Bella. one word.

"Bella. It's not Edward's fault." I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean Emmett, that one who wants to kill him, is defending Edward.

"I don't believe it." I said simply.

"Jelly Belly. Look at me." I slowly turned his way.

"It really isn't his fault. Trust me on this one. It really isn't. forgive him and let it go. You'll move on when you forgive him." I sighed.

"I can't Emmy, it hurts."

"Because you won't forgive him. Bella he was drunk. He was going home, alone, he wasn't expecting anyone to be in his room, he was expecting to just fall asleep and wake up with a killer hang over. Tanya snuck in his apartment and pretended to be you. She wanted to get pregnant to tie Edward on something." I sighed again. He was right, it wasn't his fault.

"I know Em, I'll try my best to forgive him."

"I know you will. Oh that bitch of a Tanya was the one to send the invitations. It wasn't Edward."

"Typical." I said.

"Emmy, I think I'm need to write a song, pass me my guitar?" I asked him. He got up and handed me the guitar.

"Do you want me to leave." He asked.

"NO, I need someone around. Besides who better to judge my new song then my manager and big brother." He chuckled and took a seat next to me. He handed me paper and a pen and listened.

_Its undeniable_

_that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable _

_how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis you need to know_

_If you don't know just how I feel,_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time, time will reveal_

_Yeah..._

This time I let the tears fall, I didn't stop them. I let all my emotions speak by themselves.

_One... you're like a dream come true_

_Two... just wanna be with you_

_Three... its plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four... repeat steps one through three_

_Five... make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_So incredible_

_The way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional_

_once you know what its all about babe_

_And undesirable_

_For us to be apart_

_Never would have made it very far_

_Cause you know you got the keys to my heart_

_Cause_

_One.. you're like a dream come true_

_Two.. just wanna be with you_

_Three.. its plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four.. repeat steps one through three_

_Five.. make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_Say farewell to the dark night_

_I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child_

_Whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life_

_Into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the life line_

_Just in the nick of time_

_One.. you're like a dream come true_

_Two.. just wanna be with you_

_Three.. its plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four.. repeat steps one through three_

_Five.. make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start Back at One_

Emmett hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Bella that was great. Now it's time to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." I nodded and kissed his cheek. He put my guitar away and closed the door behind him. With his help I was finally able to forgive him. I could finally look at him with happiness, of what use too be and not hate him. I think I can actually go threw tomorrow. At least I hoped I could.

Edward's POV.

"Mom please tell me this is just a horrible dream. That Bella's still in New York and I followed after her." I begged.

"I'm sorry Edward, but no. Your getting married tomorrow you like it or not. I wish you didn't have too. But I know deep down in my heart, everything will work out. Some how." I kissed her and left to my room. I needed to sleep so I could face the beginning of the end.

* * *

back at one- Brian McKnight.


	31. Chapter 30

Bella's POV.

"Wake up sunshine." I heard Alice say.

"NO. sleep please Ali." "No Bella it's already 12 we need to get you ready. You need to look hotter then Tanya." I chuckled and sat up.

"It's her wedding day, how the hell are you going to pull the off."

"Because my dear sister. I can work miracles. You were already more beautiful then her, now we just need to push it." I chuckled again.

"Sure sure Alice."

"Now get your lazy ass up and jump in the shower. Everyone's done showering, I just need you to finish and Rose and I will work our stuff. Now hurry, the weddings in 3 hours." I ran to the shower. I felt great. Happy even, well maybe I was lying a little. I just felt good to let it go and put it behind me. Maybe I could move on now. _Bella please. Stop lying. This is hurting like hell._ A little voice inside of me was right. It was hurting like hell. But I needed to go threw this. As much as it hurts. _Your funeral._ Well at least Alice doesn't have to go looking for a black dress now. Who am I kidding she'll find any excuse to go shopping. I got out the shower and went into my own personal hell.

"Ow, ow, Alice, shit that hurts." I said. Alice was tugging and pinning every piece of my hair. My hair was left curly and the right side of my hair was pinned with bobby pens, the rest was twist to the right shoulder, that was pinned over it and it looked like a weird french braid. But I liked it. My make up was light, with purple eye shadow and pink gloss. My dress was long and purple with a v neck line. Alice's hair was the same spiked to every different direction, her make up was light with Smokey eye and a black dress. Rose let her hair loose and straight with red lipstick and blue eye shadow. **[dress and hair in profile.]**

"Alright, and were done."

"Great, and good timing too because it starts in 30 minutes, we need to hurry." Rose said. We walked down stairs to be met by the boys. Justin smiled and locked his arm around mine.

"You look beautiful, even if it is a weird occasion." I chuckled and we left out the door. We rented a limo -Alice's request-, so we got all in and we made our way to the wedding. I was feeling a little nerves now, I wasn't feeling as confident as this morning or last night. Shit! I can't do this. No I have too. Justin squeezed my hand, he knew I was freaking out. I gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath. Everyone was joking and having fun by the time we got there. People were outside waiting, I could see my mom and dad talking to Elizabeth and Anthony. Edward was no where in sight. The car came to a stop and we made our way out. Alice and Jasper went first, Rose and Emmett second, then Justin. He hold out his hand and I took it. He helped me out and I heard people gasp. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards my parents. My mom was the first to embrace me.

"Honey you look beautiful. Even if this isn't your wedding. I think you might be more beautiful the Tanya." I chuckled.

"Thanks mom, but this isn't my special day." I said. I heard people laugh. I walked over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you Elizabeth, it's been so long." She chuckled.

"Yes dear, it has." I smiled at her.

"So how do you feel Elizabeth?" she chuckled again.

"I should ask you the same question. I didn't know Edward invited you." It didn't sound rude, more like curious and she was watching out for me.

"He didn't, Tanya did. I'm here for my own purposes." I told her.

"As long as you can do this, I'm happy too see you here."

"Yes, well I should go back to Emmett." She nodded and let me go my own way. I took a deep breath and looked at Justin.

"I don't know about this anymore."

"Bella, you'll be fine. Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper and I will be here. You're the only reason were here in the first place." I nodded. I saw him then, Edward. God he looked so god like. I sighed and took another deep breath. He looked shocked at seeing us, especially me. I saw Emmett and Jasper walk over to him. Shit, shit, please don't let them do anything bad. I was squeezing Justin's hand tightly as I saw my brother talk to him. And then, he shook hands with Edward. It took me by surprise but he did it and then Jasper. I let go of Justin's grip slowly but not completely.

Emmett's POV.

Just how Bella forgave him, I needed to do it as well. Jasper and I looked at each other and walked over to him. He took a deep breath, probably waiting for a punch or something. As much as I would have loved that 3 days ago, today I didn't.

"Emmett, Jasper." He said.

"Well Edward. Congratulations man." His eyes snapped open at the choice of my words.

"What?" he asked.

"Were not here to ruin your wedding or kill you so you can take a breath now." he did.

"Then why are you here?"

"Just to support Bella, she said she needed to do this. I understand her reasons and that's all the matters. Beside's the bitch of your soon to be wife sent us invitations. We kind of want to intimidate her." he chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe I should have gone threw the invitation list."

"I guess. We'll kid, I forgive you." I said.

"Easy as that. Emmett how is that possible. Your sister I hurting because of me." He said with guilt and sadness washing over him.

"Because if Bella can find a way to forgive you, so can I."

"She forgave me." he asked with shock written all over him.

"Yes, she did." he only looked at her, and I could see all the love for her. It was practically rating off of him.

"Good luck man, with finding your self back to happiness. I know something good will happen to you soon." he sighed.

"Thanks Emmett." I stuck my hand out and he shook it. Jasper did the same and I could see them become best friends again.

"Well I think I should go. Bella's probably hyperventilating by now. I think she thinks I'm about to kill you. I should go calm her down." he nodded and Jasper and I made our way back.

Bella's POV.

Emmett walked over too me. I slapped his arm.

"Emmett Cullen don't you ever do that again. I thought there was actually going to be a funeral today." he chuckled and gave me a hug.

"Sorry squirt I needed to talk to him." I nodded. The pastor came out and said it was time to take a seat inside. I took a seat in the middle, where I could still see everything but he couldn't see me. Emmett was on my right with Rose on his left, Justin was at my left with Alice on his right and Jasper on her left. I was holding Justin's hand threw out the whole thing. I felt even more nerves now. I couldn't do this. I didn't have it in me anymore. But it was too late. The music started and Tanya came walking down the isle. She looked very beautiful. Like always. She's exactly what Edward deserves. Not a brown hair plane girl. I took a deep breath and swallowed the screams that were rising. Justin squeezed my hands tighter. Tanya was finally with Edward and I looked at him. He was in pain, just as much as I was. It was hurting me too see him do this. This wasn't about me being able to sit threw this. No I couldn't see him go threw this. It was painful, the way his fake smile never touched his eyes. Or how he wasn't even touching her with tenderness and love.

"We are gather here today to bind Edward Anthony Mason and Tanya Denali in holly matrimony." the pastor said. There names didn't even go right together. I hated it.

"Now it's time for the vows." he said.

"Tanya repeat after me. I Tanya Denali take you Edward Anthony Mason to be my husband in riches and poor, sickness and health, good and bad." she repeated after him. I couldn't do this. I stood up and walked to the other side of the church, where I wasn't in the middle and no one would see me leave. I opened the door and left. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't hear him do this. It was painful for me and him. I got in the limo and asked the driver to take me home. It's funny, I always found myself running away.

Edward's POV.

I could see her. She was sitting between Emmett and Justin. She was gripping on Justin's hand like her life was hanging from a cliff. It was hurting me too see her in so much pain. Then I heard the music. I saw Tanya walk down the hall. I didn't even bother to see how she looked, my eyes were on Bella threw the whole time. She looked beautiful, her brown hair up with curls on her side, her purple dress long and silky like her pale beautiful skin. I wish it was her walking threw the isle. Tanya was at my side and I took her arm in mine. I couldn't even put up a real smile, it was fake, like this whole thing. I heard the pastor speak next.

"We are gather here today to bind Edward Anthony Mason and Tanya Denali in holly matrimony." I sighed. There was no way out of this.

"Tanya repeat after me. I Tanya Denali take you Edward Anthony Mason to be my husband in riches and poor, sickness and health, good and bad." the pastor said first, Tanya repeated. I heard something though and threw the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Justin staring back at Bella. She was leaving. I saw her walk away whipping her eyes and close the door behind her. I noticed something thought. Before she left I saw that in her left hand on her ring finger, there it was, after this months of our broken relationship, she was still wearing the promise ring I gave her. My first reaction was to run after her. To go and just escape from this hell. But my good side was telling me I had to stay here, for the baby that I was soon to have. I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Edward, son. I need you too repeat after me." I nodded.

"I Edward Anthony Mason take you Tanya Denali to be my wife in riches and poor, sickness and health, good and bad." I hesitated but repeated.

"Now is there anyone in the court who objects that this two should be wed." I looked back at my friends ready to plead. But instead the most unsuspected person stood or should I say people. Kate and Irina.

"We object your honor." I was pretty sure I looked confused, shocked, yet happy.

"Irina, and Kate, what are you doing." Tanya snapped.

"We're stopping from Edward committing the biggest mistake in his life." no it wasn't giving up my life, just my dreams and future.

"Kate, Irina. You sit right now." Sasha said.

"No Sasha." Kate snapped at her.

"Kate Denali, you do not refer at me this way. I am your mother"

"Your no mother of ours." Irina snapped. Kate walked over too me and handed me some papers.

"2 days ago I over heard Sasha and Tanya speaking while they were testing out the dress again." Kate started to speak to the crowed. I heard Tanya gasp.

"Kate you don't won't to ruin your sister's life now do you" Sasha said.

"like You didn't mind to ruin your sisters. Oh right you haven't told her have you." Sasha looked shock, and nerves.

"I don't know what your talking about." she lied. Kate walked over to Esme.

"Auntie Esme. Sasha was the reason Bella disappeared." Esme gasped.

"No dear, she would never." Kate nodded.

"But she did. I overheard her tell Tanya, all this time Tanya and Sasha knew where Bella was but never said one word because they wanted Grandma Marie's money." Kate yelled at Sasha. Irina walked over too me.

"Edward aren't you going to read that." I smiled at her and looked at the papers. I dropped them as soon as I read them. I looked at Tanya and I wanted to vomit. I never though she would do something like this.

"Edward, you never had sex with her. You fell asleep." Irina said. I looked at her and hugged her. "Go after her. It's not to late." she whispered.

"Thank you." I told her and ran out the doors.

"Edward, Edward" I heard Tanya scream but I didn't stop. I kept running. Justin was leaning in a car. He threw me the keys.

"You make her heart break one more time I will kill you myself." Justin warned.

"Thanks." I said and got in the car. I sped off, I knew exactly where to find her.

Alice's POV.

"I love weddings." Emmett said pretending to whip his eyes.

"Emmett no one got married." I told him.

"No but two of them got arrested." he said with enthusiasm. I walked over to Esme.

"How are you." I asked her putting my hands over hers.

"Better. I just wish it wasn't my sister who took Bella away." I hugged her.

"You know, as much as it hurts, it came with some benefits." I heard her say. I looked at her.

"I have a soon to be daughter in law." she pointed at Rose. " I have another daughter." she said pointing at me. "I have a soon to be son in law." She pointed at Jasper. " and I have a soon to be son in law racing after the love of his life who's my daughter." she said. I gave her another hug.

"And Bella and I have two great mothers and two great dad's." I told her.

"Yes, dear you do." she whispered to me.

Bella's POV.

I ran up the stairs, got the keys to my car [mom and dad had gotten me another car. for Alaska] and my guitar. I got in my Audi and sped off to Forks. I didn't hid the tears once again. I let them slip, I let everything slip. I'm sure Edward and Tanya were Mr. and Ms. Mason now. That hurt me deeply. It was like my heart was shattering into millions of pieces. Seeing her in his arms -he liked it or not- was like a punch in the stomach. How much I wished I was up there I his arms, or being walked down the isle from one of my dad's. It hurt. I thought I was strong enough to endure it, to be there and at least be happy that he would have a child with her. But I couldn't because it was her place I wanted. I was jealous, she had what I was suppose to have. She stole my future, my dreams, my heart. She took everything from me. And there was no way of getting it back.

Edward's POV.

I felt like I wasn't going fast enough, yet I was in full speed. I needed to get there soon, I needed to be with her, touch her, to have her with me. I needed to see that beautiful smile touch her eyes. I needed to make her mine. I needed to replace that promise ring with her engagement ring. That's why I had to go back home and run up to my room, I had to get her ring, the one that was always meant to be hers and only hers. I was never able to put it on Tanya because it was never meant to be in her hand it was always Bella's.


	32. Chapter 31

Bella's POV.

After driving this much I changed into jeans and sweater and vans -it was in my trunk. I walked down the familiar trail trying very hard not to trip and break my guitar or my bones. After a few hours of walking I was finally there. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. The meadow always brought some sort of peace to my heart. I sat down and played. I felt better

_I can't remember why we fell apart_

_From something that was so meant to be_

_Forever was the promise in our hearts_

_Now more and more I wonder where you are_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_I miss you._

_Still have your picture in a frame_

_Hear your footsteps down the hall_

_I swear I hear your voice driving me insane_

_How I wish that you would call, to say_

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_No more loneliness and heartache_

_No more crying myself to sleep_

_No more wondering about tomorrow_

_Won't you come back to me, come back to me_

_Ohhhh ohhhhhhh ohhhhh_

_I sighed and took another deep breath. I began another song. The one I played yesterday for Emmett._

_Its undeniable_

_that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable _

_how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis you need to know_

_If you don't know just how I feel,_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time, time will reveal_

_Yeah..._

_One... you're like a dream come true_

_Two... just wanna be with you_

_Three... girl its plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four... repeat steps one through three_

_Five... make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_So incredible_

_The way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional_

_once you know what its all about babe_

_And undesirable_

_For us to be apart_

_Never would have made it very far_

_Cause you know you got the keys to my heart_

_Cause_

_One.. you're like a dream come true_

_Two.. just wanna be with you_

_Three.. girl its plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four.. repeat steps one through three_

_Five.. make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_Say farewell to the dark night_

_I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child_

_Whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life_

_Into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the life line_

_Just in the nick of time_

_One.. you're like a dream come true_

_Two.. just wanna be with you_

_Three.. girl its plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four.. repeat steps one through three_

_Five.. make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start Back at One_

I could feel the tears running down my face again. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and gasped at who I found there. Edward.

Edward's POV.

I stopped and parked the car. I saw Bella's car there. I ran out the car and ran threw the trail. But I stopped when I heard music. Bella's was playing. I heard her sing and I loved it. It was so smooth, harmonic, beautiful, and angelic. I walked being drawn by the beautiful angel singing. It didn't take me long to get there. Bella was sitting there, in a sweater and jeans, her hair was still done and make up still on. She looked beautiful, sitting there playing the guitar. She was crying though, yet that didn't take one ounce of her beauty. I took a few steps towards her when she was done and she looked up at me. She looked shocked to see me there. And then she ran to me throwing her arms around me and she sobbed.

"You know, I agree with your song." she pulled back and looked at me threw her tears.

"It is undeniable that we should be together." I explained and she smiled at me. It reached her eyes and that made me crush my lips to hers. I kissed her with the many times I wanted to do this. I kissed her like there would be no tomorrow, like it was our first kiss and last all together. I kissed her with all the love I had.

"Bella my love. I'm sorry. For everything. The Jealous fits, for getting drunk, for loosing you, for everything." she looked into my eyes.

"I forgive you already Edward, but I can't let you do this. Your son/daughter needs a father. Tanya isn't going to let you. As long as I know that you love me, I'll be fine." She said. I pulled her close to my body.

"She lied Bella. I never slept with her, I fell asleep, she's not pregnant." I said to her.

"So what your saying is that you left her there in the church?" she asked with hope.

"For you I would do anything." I said. She crushed her lips to mine and wrapped her legs around my waist. That day I worshiped her body in our meadow, I should her how much I missed her. And she should me how much she loved me.

Bella's POV.

After getting dressed we left back to New York. I left my car with dad, he was more then glad to hold it off for me. Edward and I never once let go of each other. Mostly because I was scared that if I let go I would wake up. Once we were up in the air I looked up at Edward.

"How did you find out?" I asked him. He cupped my face with the palm of his hand and sighed before smiling.

"Irina and Kate stopped it. They should me some papers where it said Tanya wasn't pregnant. Kate overheard Sasha and Tanya talk about how they planned everything. Bella they said more." he looked a little worried.

"What is it"

"Well there probably got arrested already." I gasped.

"Why?"

"Because, Sasha was the one who kidnapped you and hid you in Forks. Tanya always knew." I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. Mom's own sister would actually do that.

"Why" I was finally able to say.

"Your grandma's money." I nodded and let it sink in. I laid my head on his shoulders and let sleep take over me. I finally got to sleep peacefully.

Edward's POV.

I picked up Bella from her seat and carried her off the plane. I was sure she was tired. I got a cab and asked him to take me to her house. It felt right, to have her in my arms. She looked peaceful and happy. I would make sure that she stayed that way too. After paying the driver I reached up for the key behind the plants -she told me were they kept the extra key- and opened the door. No one was home yet. I was sure they would be soon though. I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed and me next to her. I soon drifted into a deep sleep, with my angel in my arms.

Bella's POV.

I woke up in Edward's arms in my room. I kissed his cheek, then his chest, up his neck, to the corner of his lips. I smiled when he opened his eyes.

"God I need to wake up like that more often." He said making me chuckle.

"Come on, we should probably get cleaned up." he stopped me from getting off of him.

"Wait, there something I need to ask you." I smiled at him and waited for him to go on. He sat me on the bed facing him while he was on one knee. He reached inside his pants and took out a beautiful ring. It looked old yet new. Like it's been around for ages but touched up recently.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I love you with all my heart, with all that I am. I want to wake up to you and fall asleep with you and I want you to have my kids. Will you do me the honors of being my wife." I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Yes" was all I could say. He slipped the finger into place, removing the promise ring. I kissed him and laughed.

"You and me. Forever." He said.

"Forever?" I looked up at him.

"Forever together my love."


	33. Epilogue part 1

Bella's POV

"Bella, where are you." I heard Emmett yell.

"In my room, I'll be done in a bit."

"Well hurry Bells, we don't have all day. Your fans are waiting." I chuckled. After coming home and after Edward proposed everything went back to normal. As much as I begged Edward not to, he moved to NYU. I loved having him around, but it was his dream to go there. His exact words were 'I can't go back there, I need to be with you' I thought it was sweet, and I couldn't say no to him. Have you looked at him, he got what ever he wanted. And I do mean whatever he wanted. ; ). It's been 3 months since Edward moved in and we were engaged. Our parents went nuts with happiness, Elizabeth practiacly danced around me saying 'I told you so, I told you so'. Quite the funny picture I'll admit. Mom Esme was really happy for me, she even tears up.

Since then Chris said that my album was being released tomorrow November 8, I was holding a concert to promote my new songs today. Edward was finished getting ready and was now playing video games. As for Emmett, him being my manager and all, well his going crazy because I'm still not done. I sighed and finished getting ready. I walked down the fall and saw Leo and Jerry the body guards where already here.

"Hey guys." I waved at them.

"Miss Bella." they said. Always with the formal shit. I walked over to Edward and took the control from his hands.

"Come on Edward. I can't be late." I told him. He chuckled and pulled me in a hug.

"Of course not love, we can't upset your fans." now he was just teasing.

"Sure sure, now let's go." I said pushing him towards the door. Alice and Rose were already at the concert, they were picking out my outfit changes for today. Jasper, Emmett, Leo, Jerry, and Edward stayed behind to be my body guards. It gets annoying to have them being all overprotective but I understood. Like the other day, Edward and I were out during the day just out to get ice cream and some random dude just walked up to me and kissed my lips. I was a little freaked. That's why they were all protective and everything. I took a step out the house and paparazzi was already trying to get answers out of me.

"Bella is that an engagement ring."

"Bella we heard that your eloping to Vegas. Can you confirm it."

"Bella is it true you stole Tanya's boyfriend, your own cousin." that one took my by surprise. I looked at the guy and then at Edward. He pulled me to his chest and hid me from everyone. Emmett and the guys surrounded me and walked me to my Audi. Edward got on the drivers seat and Emmett opened the passengers door. I got in and Edward speed off to my concert. I haven't heard anything about Tanya or Sasha. Last I heard, mom dropped the charges and they went free. Well not exactly, Sasha lost everything, it all went to Irina and Kate. Tanya's on probation, and currently trying to be an actress. Irina and Kate well they sold there house, properties, everything they owned, and got a small house. Kate's modeling, and Irina's a dancer, she's going to Julliard and everything too. She actually background danced in one of my concerts, it was in short notice but she did it.

Soon I was on stage and singing, loving ever minute of it too.

"Bella I need too know, how do you want me too plan your wedding when I don't even know your day." I chuckled. After the concert we went back home for a movie night. I was laying my head on Edward's lap and being pressured by tinker bell. Edward said it was up too me, but it had to be soon, he couldn't wait much longer.

"Well Ali, how about you help me? I mean you are my made of honor." I said to her making her squeal.

"Really. You mean it?" she asked

"Of course. Who else. Emmett?" we all looked at Emmett, he was shoving a slice of pizza down his mouth.

"Rose your going to be one of my bridesmaids right?" I looked at her.

"Of course Bella. Who else are you going to ask?"

"I was thinking of Irina, and Kate."

"I think that's a great idea." Alice said.

"I have a question love." Edward said looking down at me.

"Who's going to walk you down the isle?"

"Oh that, don't worry I have it all figured out." I smiled at him.

"As for Jasper his going to be the best man and Emmett will be one of the groomsmen, next to Quill and Ben." Edward said.

"This is so exciting." Alice said clapping her hands.

"Relax Ali." I told her.

"Okay, yet again when's the date." I stayed quite for a moment and looked up into Edward's eyes. I smiled and looked at Ali.

"May 7"

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because, it's the day I met you guys. I still remember." I smiled and looked up at Edward. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Okay what time." Alice asked.

"Twilight." Edward and I said at the same time.

"I don't even want to know why." Alice said. We just shrugged it wasn't anything bad. Twilight meant the end of the day and the start of a new one.

"Where?"

"Forks." I said.

"Okay, I have my work cut out for me. I better get planning. I only have 6 months left." I laughed.

"Good luck Ali"

"I thought the bride was suppose to be bridezilla not the made of honor." Edward whispered making me laugh again.

**3 months left.**

"Okay so we have the flower girl?" Alice asked.

"Claire's little sister, she's 3." she nodded.

"Ring bearer?" Rose asked.

"Angela's little sister. She's 7." they nodded.

"Bella have you decided who's walking down the isle with who. I mean Edward, who is he taking mom Esme or mom Rene." I chuckled, they were dying to hear my choice.

"Both." I said simply.

"Both?" they question and I nodded.

"Don't tell anyone yet, I want it to be a surprise." they nodded.

"I want to be walked down the isle by both my dad's, Edward will walk both my mom's." they smiled at me.

"Have you seen any dresses that you like?" Alice asked going threw the magazine's again.

"Yes and I don't like them. So I have a mission for my sister." I had her full attention.

"Design me one." I said and she gasped.

"Really?" she said with hope.

"Yup." popping the 'p'.

"Oh my." I chuckled.

"So what's the color scheme?" Rose asked.

"Blue, Edward picked it." I said. She nodded.

"Well were going dress shopping tomorrow, we need to find every dress. Flower girl, bridesmaids, made of honor, ring bearer, but most importantly mine." Rose said making us all laugh.

"Good thing I didn't ask you to be my made of honor, you would have out shinned me." I said laughing. They joined in soon.

**2 months left.**

**Edward's POV.**

"Dude, that's not how you tie a bow." Emmett said too me.

"How in the hell do you know and I don't." I asked him.

"Well being Esme's son is hard work." Jasper and I laughed.

"Shut up guys." Emmett spat.

"Hey Em, did you do what I asked you to do?" he frowned but nodded.

"He said his not sure." I nodded.

"Hey well at least we tried." I said.

"So, where are you and soon to be Ms Mason going for your honeymoon?" Jasper asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure. Esme says she would let me borrow her island for a few weeks, I was thinking Italy. She does love her mansion."

"Nah dude, take her to Isle Esme. She has no idea about it, I'm sure she would love it."

"Yeah your probably right." I said to him.

"So are you excited?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a little nerves you sister will stand me up at the alter." the guys laughed.

"Don't worry, Alice wants to show off the design to her dress. She'll drag Bella from chains if she needs to, as long as they all see her design." Jasper said making us laugh. How true that was

**1 month left.**

**Edward's POV.**

"Hello""Hey Edward, its Justin. I thought about it and I'd love too."

"That's great, you don't know how much that will mean to Bella."

"I know, besides I have a date." I chuckled.

"That's even better." I said.

"Yeah we'll I'll see you on your big day."

"Thanks man."

**Bella's POV.**

"I like it, but not this part." I pointed at the end of the dress in Alice's notebook.

"Yeah your right, I wasn't sure about that part either, but I love this part." she pointed.

"Yeah me too." we smiled. Just one more month.

Rehearsal dinner.

**Bella's POV.**

"Now if you would all give me your full attention." I heard Emmett say. Today was the rehearsal dinner, the day before my wedding. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose stand on stage in front of a big screen TV.

"Well everyone I'm glad your all here on my sister and soon to be brother in laws wedding rehearsal. I'm Emmett Cullen, this is Bella's sister Alice Swan. And this the groom and bride's best friends Rose and Jasper. We're here tonight to toast for my sister and brother. Bella, I'm happy you found Edward, you have no idea how much that means to me that I can be here tonight and see you smile that way. I can see how much Edward makes you happy. And how much you make him happy." he smiled at me and turned to Alice. She pressed something on a control and the TV turned on. In the screen it said Bella & Edward.

"Over the years, you grew. Bella fell a lot, while Edward played piano." there was a picture of me when I was 3 and I fell. I was crying on the side walk with a cut, next to it was a picture of Edward sitting on his piano at age 5. He looked at the keys while Elizabeth helped him play.

"She grew up to be a shy girl, and he was a gentlemen." The next clip was me sitting in class looking at the floor at age 7. Next to it was Edward holding the door for Rose at age 6. Rose spook next.

"Then Bella's parents devoiced and Alice and Bella met us while they went for a visit with Charlie." The next one was Rose, Alice, and I sitting on the floor eating gummy bears while Edward and Jasper are making faces at us. We were about 10.

"We became best friends." There was a picture of Rose, Alice and I hugging each other. The other one was Edward and Jasper playing video games.

"We were a family." Rose said threw tears.

"Then Eddie and Bells started to become closer." Jasper said. On the screen there was a picture of Edward kissing my cheek when I was 13.

"They were inseparable." in the next picture we were playing in a swing.

"But they wouldn't admit there feelings and started going out with other people." there were two pictures up there. It was me and mike on our first date and Jessica with Edward. I chuckled at that one.

"Yet they never picked others over there friendship and soon it became noticeable." Jasper said.

"Then Bella found me." Emmett said. There it was, the picture of us that day at the Park.

"And everything changed." I could see tears building up in Emmett.

"Finally threw some miracle, Bella realized her feelings for Edward were strong, and they admitted to each other. Everyone thought it was a happy ending from there. But threw every relationship, there has to be bad moments. To make your love stronger and you guys got threw it. What were trying to say is that, were more then happy too see you guys together. And well it was undeniable that you belong together." he smiled at me. They each took a glass of champion and raised it up.

"A toast. Too friendship and love. And to the future Mr. and Ms. Mason." Emmett said. I looked at Edward and he looked as happy as I was. We had the best friends anyone could ask for.


	34. Epilogue part 2 The End

**The big day.**

"Bella wake up." Alice jumped up and down on my bed. It was just like any other day, she had to go and wake me up.

"Bella you don't won't to be late to your own wedding now do you?" I snapped my head up. It wasn't just any other day, it was my day. I looked at the clock and it said 12. Shit! Only 5 hours to get ready. God I sounded like Alice. I ran to the shower and quickly cleaned myself. Well not really quickly, more like 1 hour later. When I got out Rose and Alice were waiting outside hair dryers, Straightners, curling irons on there hands. At the end they didn't do much to my hair. They left it down with soft curls going down to my waist. On the top of my head, before the vial, there was a tiara. Alice wanted it that way, she said I had to look like a princess, and who could disagree with that. My make up was very light, just a bit of blush -even if I was already blushing-, mascara and lip gloss. The dress, well it was beautiful, just how Alice wanted it to be. Her dress was blue like everyone else except the flower girl, hers was white with a blue band and bow, her head piece was blue too.

There was a know on my door -we were in mom and dad's house in Forks. Alice opened it, and Emmett followed by Jasper came in. Emmett looked at me adoringly. He walked over too me and picked me up in a hug.

"You look beautiful Bells. Bella the princess." he said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Emmy. You don't look half bad yourself." I joked

"well girls everyone's waiting." I took a deep breath and walked to the hall. The wedding was taking place in Mom and Dad's house. Our first option was the meadow, but we really didn't want anyone to know about our secret place. I looked around me.

"Guys, where's my bouquet?" Emmett handed them to me.

"Where's my escort?" I looked around.

"Well you kind of never told anyone who it was going to be." Jasper said.

"Well I guess I should tell you guys right." I said looking at Alice.

"Alright I'll bring them up." I smiled at her. She walked down the hall and called them up. They both walked up the stairs and came to me.

"Princess you look beautiful." Carlisle said.

"Thank you daddy. Now why were you two sitting out there?" I asked them both, they shrugged.

"Come on dad's I'm going to need you two too walk me down the isle." I said hooking my arms to them.

"You mean both of us." Charlie said.

"Of course." I kissed both there cheeks.

"Oh honey." Charlie said.

"So, everything ready." I asked Alice and she nodded.

"Alright." I felt a little lightheaded. .Gosh I was actually going threw with this. My wedding. Down the stairs was Edward waiting for me. Waiting to exchange vows and be his wife. Everything had fallen into place, noting turned out how it was planned, but better. Rose and Emmett made there way down the stairs. Then I felt someone's hands around my waist.

"Come one you can't forget the most import person." I heard Justin's Voice. I turned around and smiled.

"You're here." I said.

"Of course, were else would I be." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Got to go, it's my turn." he said and hooked his arm around Kate's. Before he disappeared down the stairs he gave me a wink, everything would be fine between us. I had to remind my self to thank Edward. Justin must have took Ben's place. That made me smile. Then I saw Quill and Irina walk down the stairs. I took a deep breath. I looked up at Carlisle and Charlie, they looked at me with pride and love.

"I have two great dad's." I whispered. "Two beautiful Mom's. A brother and a sister. Two best friends. And my future boyfriend." I smiled at them. "can life get any better then this.

"Yes, it can. Just wait until you're a mother. Everything becomes wonderful with children." Carlisle said kissing my forehead.

"You and Alice have made my life much easier." Charlie said also kissing my forehead. I saw Jasper and Alice make there way down. I smiled. One more person and then me. I saw Claire's little sister leave. I counted till 10 and made my way down. Every eye was on me, I could see that much. But there was one person I wanted to see. There he was, my own god like man, prince charming, my Edward. He was next to Jasper, waiting for me. He had a big shit eating grin and it made my heart skip a beat. Once we were down the isle both Charlie and Carlisle took my hand.

"Who give's this bride away." I heard the priest say. Charlie and Carlisle took a moment and then spoke.

"We do your honor." and placed my hands in Edwards. They both kissed my cheek before they left. Edward looked down at me and locked his arm around mine. We made our way to the priest and never broke eye contact.

I saw him mumble 'I love you' every once and a while. We were paying much attention to anything until it was time to exchange vows.

"_I Edward Anthony Mason, take you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." _Edward spoke those words with so much love that it made tears slip down my cheek. I looked at him, into his beautiful deep green eyes and spoke the same vows with the same love he exchanged.

"_I Isabella Marie Swan Cullen , take you, Edward Anthony Mason to be my lawfully wedded hsuband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." _I spoke my vows threw my tears. Angela's sister walked over too us with the pillow and our wedding rings. Edward took his in his hand and looked at me.

"_I give you this ring as a reminder that I will live, honor, and cherish you, In all times, In all places. And in all ways, forever"_ He slipped the ring in my finger and I took the other ring in my hand.

"_With this ring I pledge my love and life to you. All that I am I give to you."_ I slipped the ring into his finger.

_"In the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss you bride." _you didn't have to tell Edward twice. Once he spoke those words, Edward pulled me tightly against his body and crushed his lips to mine. I heard Emmett clear his voice making me chuckle and blush. I turned to everyone and they all clapped and cheered. My mom Esme's arms were the first to find me.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy too see you right now" I smiled she was crying. After all the congratulations we made our way outside. Alice had the reception set outside. Edward and I took our first dance to Lullaby by spill canvas. We were never separated, unless we had to dance we others. Like when I had the father daughter dance, I had to dance with both, not at the same time though. And then Emmett wanted his own dance as well. Jasper, Justin, Quill, and Jake also asked. I was having fun, but I needed my alone time with Edward. Soon it came. Alice changed me into my get away dress. We made our way out the house , with Emmett throwing rice, -mostly at Edward. We got in the car and I leaned against the car seat. Everything was perfect.

**One month and 2 weeks later.**

I was meeting Rose and Alice for dinner. I haven't had much time with them, ever since my honeymoon 3 weeks ago, the guys moved in my stuff into the house Edward got for us. I needed time with them and there was also something I needed to tell them. I waited in a cute little restaurant we found in NY. I saw them both walk in smiling at me. I gave them both a hug and we took a seat.

"so how's life going babes?" Rose said. I chuckled.

"Mine, heated." I had a smug smile.

"I beat. Little Eddie hasn't wore you out yet?" Alice asked.

"Oh Ali, what are you talking about. His anything but little." I said blushing.

"Bella, a little dirty are we." Rose asked making me shrug.

"how are you both?" I asked.

"I'm great. Emmett's helping me open my own garage." Rose was always a big fan of cars. I knew her dream was to own her own garage and be the best in NY.

"That's great Rose." I said.

"What about you Alice?" Rose asked. Everyone moved out after Edward and I got married. Alice and Jasper live together, and Rose with Emmett.

"Well my life is great. Just look" She shoot her left hand in front of my face.

"Shut up. Really?" I asked.

"Yup" popping the 'p'.

"That's great tinker bell." Rose joked.

"Well now that were all admitting good news. I should spill mine."

"Oh, oh I knew it. I just knew it." Alice clapped.

"What Alice tell me." Rose begged.

"She has that mother glow. She's pregnant." I chuckled. She was right.

"Really Bells? For how long?" Rose asked."2 weeks." I said to her.

"does Edward now?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"I didn't know you were planning on having one." Rose asked.

"We were talking about it during the honeymoon. I just couldn't wait." I said with a shrug.

**Flashback**

"Edward, I want to run something by you." I said. I was laying on Edward's chest watching a move and thinking.

"What is it love." I looked up at him.

"I was thinking. Have you ever thought about us being parents?"

"Of course love."

"Well, I kind of wanted us to try." I said tracing small patters on his chest, making him squirm.

"Bella, I'd love too. But are you sure. Your music's already great. You're the most wanted artist. A son or daughter can hold you back a bit."

"I don't mind anymore. I really want this. It's special like. It's a way to prove the world of how much I love you." I said kissing his chest again.

"Oh love, I would love for you to have a baby. But it's up to you." I smiled. This is what I wanted.

**End of Flashback.**

"What about school?" Alice asked.

"What about it, I'm still going. I just need a few more months." [A/N: I lost track of time. So I think she's graduating now.]

"Oh My Gosh this is so awesome, Were going to be aunties Ali." Rose said excited. When I heard those words, everything sunk in. I was married and I was going to have a baby. I was barley 20 years old. .GOSH

**9 Months later.**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward I swear when I'm threw with you you'll wish you never had sex with me." Bella screamed at me.

"I love you too Bella." She looked in so much pain, I couldn't so anything. I just saw her there screaming in pain and threatening me. Emmett somehow found it funny.

"I can't believe I let you do this too me." she screamed threw another contraction.

"Oh love, it was your idea."

"Edward." she yelled. I kissed her hand.

"Come on love, the doctors will be here soon. Everything will be fine." just on time Carlisle walked in.

"Daddy please kill Edward." Bella gave me a evil grin.

"Id love to Bella but right now it's time to deliver your baby." Carlisle was a little hurt that we hadn't picked him as Bella's doctor. But she felt uncomfortable. Something about, I don't want my dad to see me. Who knows.

"Dr. Jill is here now. We'll all be waiting her." Carlisle was about to leave the room when Bella stopped him.

"Daddy." he looked at her.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too princess." and he left the room.

"Don't you love me Bells." she looked at me and smiled.

"Not at this moment." she frowned and Jill came in.

"Well Bella it's time." she said. Jill spread Bella's legs away and asked her to push. Everything was so unreal. Bella was here panting and screaming and pushing while Jill was delivering Bella and my first baby. Maybe our last. Depends on how Bella feels about the subject. I was holding Bella's Hand encouraging her to keep going when I heard a soft cry. It was all over. Jill wrapped the baby in a blanket and walked over to me.

"Edward, would you like to meet your daughter." I looked at the little thing in her arms. She was so beautiful, the most precious thing Bella has ever gave me. I took her into my arms and walked over to Bella, I put our daughter in her arms and she beamed up.

"Renesmee Carlie Mason." Bella said as she looked down at our daughter.

"Renesmee." I repeated.


End file.
